Recordar no es bueno
by GabaNora
Summary: Los habitantes creyeron que Teresa sería la última en arribar al Área, pero se equivocaron. Cruel tiene un nuevo plan en mente. [MinhoxOC] [Activo. Editando]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, quería empezar a escribir algo de esta historia ya que estoy en vela por el estreno de la película. Está situada en el primer libro, antes de que Minho encuentre el penitente "muerto" en el laberinto. Él es mi personaje favorito, así que el Fic va estar enfocado en él. Y en Thomas, que me encanta también.

Espero que les guste el personaje que inventé; lo hice con mucho cariño. Realmente yo no era de querer muchos los OC, pero teniendo en cuenta la trama de la historia y que los personajes femeninos de la misma son relativamente pocos decidí amigarme con ellos.

**En fin,** **saludos.**

**PD:** Acepto todo tipo de crítica mientras sea con respeto. Échenle un vistazo a mi perfil. En mi canal de Youtube, subí un vídeo que hice acerca de _"The Maze Runner."_

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I: Buen Comienzo, Novata.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>

**1**

****Ginevra****

**R**etomó su conciencia acostada sobre un piso de metal. El jadeo que se desprendió de sus labios entumeció el aire y se incorporó impulsada por una súbita sensación de terror.

«Mi nombre es Gin. Y soy una chica»

Eso fue lo único que su memoria reveló antes de que el suelo diese un estrepitoso bandazo y empezara a subir, con un ensordecedor crujido de cuerdas y poleas. Por encima de su cabeza, una luz roja titiló hasta encenderse y alumbró el lugar. Desorientada, miró hacia todos lados intentando retener cada detalle. Estaba sentada en un estrecho y oscuro recinto, similar a un viejo y atrofiado elevador. Charcos de aceite cubrían el piso y el ambiente estaba cargado de un olor hediondo y putrefacto, como a metal quemado y engranajes oxidados.

Con la ayuda de sus manos, logró ponerse de pie. Se bamboleó, repentinamente mareada y recostó la espalda en la pared que había detrás. Tenia el cuerpo caliente y gotitas de sudor le bañaban la frente, deslizándose por el perfil de su nariz y la forma que cortaba su quijada. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo como si se tratara de otro tejido de su piel, haciendo húmedos pliegues en su cintura y debajo del busto. Por lo poco que podía ver, era de suave y de color gris.

De pronto, se oyó un resoplido, un silbido chirriante que azotó el piso y envió su cuerpo hacia adelante. El metal pareció abollarse cuando ella se estrelló de lleno contra la pared de frente y una sensación de vértigo le anudó el estómago. El elevador ascendía como una bengala por el cielo nocturno. Sin poder retenerse con las manos, rebotó y cayó de costado; con los codos sobre un charco de aceite. Gimió del dolor y reprimiendo el ardor de su rostro, se deslizó hasta sentarse en la esquina del recinto, en donde el metal era más frío y en contacto con su piel le generaba espasmos.

En la tañida oscuridad, se tomó un segundo para tranquilizarse. No podía hacerlo. Estaba perdida. No tenía idea de cómo había terminado en el interior del cubículo ni muchos menos por qué. Sólo podía recordar el nombre de las cosas, los conceptos esenciales de la vida y su funcionamiento básico, pero quién se los había enseñado y cómo los había aprendido le resultó ser un perturbador misterio. No sabía cuántos años tenía o cómo lucía. En su memoria, no había nada. Ni siquiera la imagen de sus padres.

El ruido de las cadenas recorrieron el comportamiento, silenciando el sollozar que causaban las lágrimas que se apiñaban detrás de sus ojos, con un molesto picor. El mundo se movía a su alrededor, repleto de espectros, calor y desconcierto.

Transcurrido el minuto, el montacargas se detuvo en seco. La brusquedad del movimiento se extendió por el metal con un ligero temblor, al igual que un efecto de percusión, y la luz roja por encima de su cabeza se volvió verde inmediatamente. Un sonido atronador retumbó por el cubículo y aferró sus manos al suelo por miedo a salir despedida hacia arriba. La espera por el silencio le resultó interminable.

Finalmente; luego de varios segundos, el ruido cesó y se puso de pie. Asustada, exploró las paredes buscando alguna una salida, pero no se topó con ninguna ni siquiera cuando hurgó entre las cajas de cartón vacías ubicadas en las esquinas. El miedo le retorció las entrañas. «No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre» se dijo así misma con amargura «voy a morir»

Buscando tranquilizarse, avanzó a ciegas hacia la pared que tenia de frente y le propinó una patada. Sin embargo, como nada pasó, volvió a intentarlo. Una. Dos. Tres, veces. Nada. El ascensor no se movió.

—¡Ayu … da! —gritó, sorprendida al escucharse por primera vez. Su voz era atiplada y sonaba sumamente perturbada, como si no hubiese hablado nunca, como si su garganta sacara el polvo de algo obsoleto que no se usaba hacía mucho tiempo—. ¿Hay alguien… ahí afuera? ¡Estoy encerrada aquí! ¡Por favor… Ayuda!

El silencio le heló la sangre. Probó con más fuerza.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —sollozó mientras aporreaba las paredes metálicas con los puños—. ¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí!

En ese momento, la respuesta llegó. Detectó movimiento arriba de su cabeza y alzó la vista. Las puertas superiores del cubículo comenzaron a separarse, dejando entrar un fuerte resplandor caliente, como la luz del sol en una fina franja amarilla. Manchas negras salpicaron sus ojos al instante y temió quedarse ciega. Tuvo que cubrírselos para no quemarse las pestañas.

Sombras difusas recortaron la claridad del día al igual que una estampa y la luz desapareció. Cuando la sombra dibujó un cuerpo, supo que eran personas. Alguien habló desde arriba.

—¡No puede ser! —llegó a oír—. ¡Dijeron que la chica iba a hacer la última!

—¡Esto es todo culpa del _Novato_! ¡Desde que este garlopo llegó todo se ha ido al diablo!

—Cállate de una miertera vez, Gally. Tus comentarios no ayudan en estos momentos, ¿sabes?

—¡Mueve el trasero, _Shank_!

—¡Quiero ver al _larcho_!

El terror la ancló al suelo. Se quedó tiesa y sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Eran voces masculinas. El primer sonido humano que escuchaba desde que se había despertado en ese horrendo y sombrío lugar. No sabía que sentir. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba toda esa hilera de palabras? _Shank. Miertero. Larcho. Garlopo. _¿Adónde estaba? ¿Qué tipo de idioma era? No lograba reconocerlo.

A punto de gritar, la sorpresa la calló. Una figura se apartó del resto, haciendo retroceder a las demás. Se trataba de un chico. Debería rondar los diecisiete años de edad. Era alto y fornido, de piel oscura y ojos bien grandes. Llevaba la cabeza tan rapada que parecía lustrada y la miraba desde arriba con una expresión de espanto en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Alby? —irrumpió un muchacho de acento extraño desde el fondo—. ¿El larcho está muerto?

El chico pestañeó varias veces, murmuró algo intangible por lo bajo y soltó un largo y cansino suspiro.

—No —respondió él tajantemente y sin apartar los ojos de ella—. No está muerto. Está vivo. Y es una chica.

* * *

><p>Un griterío voraz se desató al unísono luego del que muchacho habló. El barullo repiqueteó como una pelota inasible dentro del recinto y Gin se cubrió las orejas por miedo a quedar sorda. El chico se volvió exasperado hacia la supuesta multitud que no alcanzaba a ver ni siquiera en puntas de pie. No tenía idea de cuántas personas había allá afuera o lo que medía de alto el recinto, pero a juzgar por la magnitud del bullicio y lo chilloso que resultaba ser, calculó que debería haber más de treinta.<p>

—¡Ya cierren la boca mangas de _garlopos_! _—_dirimió el muchacho_—. _Traigan una cuerda, hay que sacarla de la Caja.

Nadie pareció quejarse. Desde el fondo, otro sujeto apareció. Había caminado hasta poner los pies al borde de la superficie y bajar la cabeza para mirarla, su sombra se proyectó por el cubículo como una diminuta y alargada versión de si mismo. Lucía diferente al otro chico. Si bien llevaba la misma ropa andrajosa y de color gris, similar a la suya, daba la impresión de ser un año o dos más chico que él. Era alto y tenía una mandíbula angosta y marcada. Su cabello lacio y rubio, de color cobre, y estaba sumamente despeinado y sucio.

—No puede ser _—_susurró él, lo suficientemente alto para que pudiese escucharlo. Enfurruñado, soltó un prolongado suspiro y le lanzó una soga con un nudo en el extremo—. Vamos, sube.

Gin no se movió.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pudo decir—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Un aluvión de murmullos histéricos se despertaron en la superficie. El muchacho enrojeció de ira.

—Las preguntas luego. Tú solo sube —gruñó él.

—Si no quiere subir, podemos dejarla, Newt _—_insinuó un chico.

—Buena esa —vitoreó otro.

—Tienes tres minutos —le advirtió el muchacho, ignorando a los sujetos que habían hablado—. Si no subes, cerraré la Caja.

Su tono mordaz no le dio tiempo a dudas. Gin apartó la mirada de él y tomó la soga con sus manos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Dos minutos, _Novicia —_le avisó el tal Alby desde arriba. Se había colado al lado de su amigo y la observaba a la distancia, con una lúgubre mirada. Quería saber por qué demonios la llamaba _Novicia_, pero no se animó a desfogar su duda en voz alta. El muchacho no tenía el aspecto de ser alguien amigable.

Antes de subir, Gin le echó un vistazo al recinto y barajó las posibilidades de permanecer allí, sumida en penumbras y olor rancio. No tardó en deshacerse de aquella idea. No quería vivir encerrada en las tinieblas. Quería saber quién era. Y quizás, ellos tuvieran la respuesta.

Decidió seguir su instinto. Subió el pie derecho y se abrazó a la soga. Un gritó se escapó de sus labios cuando la izaron hacia arriba. Mareada el cambio de ambiente, llegó a la superficie. Una mano robusta, de dedos largos y cubierta de tierra, se extendió hacia ella, la tomó por la muñeca y jaló hacia adelante.

Gin sintió su cuerpo volar tan ligero como un papel y al cabo de un rato, se desmoronó en el césped. Escuchó risas y levantó la cabeza. Y lo que vio, la dejó sin hablar. No eran treinta como había creído al principio. Eran muchos más. Deberían ser más de cincuenta chicos. Todos hombres. Algunos niños, otros adolescentes. Sin embargo, el asombro contraía sus caras sudadas, atestada de tierra y machacadas por el calor de la misma manera. Gin se percató de que pese a que había cierto aire de hermandad entre ellos, eran muy diferentes unos de otros. No sólo variaban en edad sino también en apariencia.

Asustada, se puso de pie y retrocedió buscando escapar. Pero, alguien la tomó por los hombros y la empujó hacia adelante. Giró la espalda, tropezó y se arrastró con las piernas, alejándose de la multitud de desconocidos que empezaba apretarse a su alrededor.

—¡Oigan, ella es mía! ¡Es bonita! _  
><em>

—Pero… ¿cuántos años tiene, garlopo?

—Miren su aspecto de _plopus… _iEs horrenda!

—Está aterrada. ¡Hey, larcha, ¿quieres un pañal?!

—Podrían llevarla a la cocina con Sartén, ¿no?

Con el ceño fruncido, Alby, irrumpió a empujones entre medio de dos chicos.

—Levántate, larcha—. gruñó mientra la tomaba por el hombro y la levantaba del suelo.

—¿Tiene alguna nota? —preguntó su compañero.

Alby la miró de arriba abajo.

— No, Newt. Ésta vino consciente y sin nota.

Bajo la conmoción, Gin se soltó. Desde donde estaba podía atisbar el lugar al que había llegado. Era un recinto enorme, con un césped reluciente y enmarcado por cuatro muros de piedra, de color gris; que formaban un cuadrado simétrico y perfecto. Las paredes eran altísimas y se hallaban tapiadas por una espesa enredadera, con grietas atiborradas de hiedra y maleza. No sabía descifrar cuánto medían, sin embargo parecían acariciar el cielo diurno y proyectar sombras fantasmagóricas sobre las aberturas que separaban una de otras. Detrás de la multitud que la circundaba, se encontraba una especie de choza con un aspecto deplorable y rodeaba de inmensos arboles cuyas raíces se arqueaban en la tierra al igual que una serpiente alrededor de su presa.

—¿Qué es este lugar? _—_dijo Gin, con un hilo de voz y a nadie en particular_—. _¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Alby caminó hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Porque _los Creadores _así lo quisieron, _larcha —_dijo el chico_—. _Bienvenida al Área.

* * *

><p>Nada tenía sentido. Gin se sentía suspendida en un vacío lúgubre y frío, como si estuviese soñando, como si todo fuese intrincada mentira. Deseaba que así sea. ¿Adónde estaba su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Sus recuerdos?. «¿Qué ha pasado con mi vida?», pensó.<p>

Alby se movió abruptamente. Gin lo siguió con la mirada, corroída por el estupor y las lágrimas. El chico tomó un muchacho por el cuello de la camisa y lo apartó a rastras de los demás. El niño que estaba de pie junto a él, dio un sobresalto hacia atrás igual de sorprendido que su amigo. No pasaba los diez años.

—¿Conoces a esta chica, larcho? _—_le escupió Alby poniéndolo frente a sus narices, con voz áspera y desdeñosa mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador_—. _¡Y no me vengas con esa miertera mentira de que no las has visto antes!

El muchacho le echó una mirada nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. Gin rebuscó su rostro en los rincones de su memoria, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. «¿Por qué creerá que me conoce?» se preguntó. Ella nunca lo había visto antes. O al menos, no llegaba a recordarlo.

—No, no la conozco _—_replicó, intentando zafarse de los dedos férreos de Alby_—. _Y no es mentira. ¿Por qué garlopas me preguntas a mí? Hay más de cincuenta larchos aquí. Yo no conozco a nadie; excepto a ustedes. Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Estás seguro,_ shank_? _—_gruñó Alby_—. _Porque aseguraste lo mismo con la chica anterior. Y si mal no recuerdo, ella te conoce.

El chico se removió incómodo, como si estuviese lleno de pulgas y le mordisqueasen la espalda.

—Eso es lo que tú crees _—_respondió_—. _Jamás la he visto. A ninguna de las dos.

Lo último lo dijo mirando hacia a Gin, asegurándolo para que no hubiese duda. Alby entrecerró los ojos con escepticismo, lo observó unos segundos y después, lo soltó de un empujón. El muchacho trastabilló y terminó aterrizando en el suelo, con ruido seco y una nube de tierra detrás de él. Ninguno de los sujetos rezagados en la disputa se rió. Aparentemente no era el momento más propicio para hacerlo, Alby estaba fuera de sí y nadie objetaba una misera palabra. Entonces, Gin lo comprendió. Alby era el líder. Sólo un líder puede imponer un respeto supremo.

—Shuck _—_masculló_—. _Están empezando a suceder cosas muy extrañas. Primero la chica media muerta y ahora ella. Esto no es coincidencia.

Aturdido, el chico se arrastró con los codos hasta levantarse del suelo y enfiló su vista hacia Alby.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar qué yo tengo algo que ver con esto? —gruñó.

—¡Qué nunca antes había pasado algo igual! ¡Todo empezó a cambiar desde que tú llegaste!

—Yo no sé siquiera sé adónde estaba hace dos días y tú me vienes acusar de la aparición de dos chicas. ¡No tengo ni la más pálida idea de lo que está pasando!

Alby dio un paso hacia adelante rojo de la rabia.

—Mirá, garlopo. Si me llegó a enterar que nos estás ocultando algo, te juro que...

No pudo terminar de ese momento, un muchacho avanzó hacia ellos y se plantó entre medio de ambos, con los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas en señal de calma. Parecía ser algo así como el segundo al mando. O el que tenía dos dedos de frente en aquel extraño recinto. Era el compañero de Alby. Newt.

—Oigan, tranquilos _—_profirió él_—. _No nos pongamos nerviosos. No conseguiremos nada si nos alteramos de esta manera. Alby, hermano. Vamos, relájate.

Gin notó que su manera de hablar, con la jerga de aquel lugar, en su voz, sonaba distinto como mucho más aterciopelada y sedante. Alby le dedicó una mueca turbia y luego de una tensa pausa, se volvió hacia ella.

—Supongo que tienes un nombre, ¿cierto? _—_preguntó. En realidad no era una pregunta sino más bien un comentario sarcástico. Gin optó por dejarlo correr_—. _¿Cómo te llamas?

—Gin —respondió y desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho que estaba junto a Alby. Hacía un momento atrás, hubiera jurado que no lo conocía. Ahora, mirándolo con más detalle, era como si pudiese ver un destello de luz en el abismo de su memoria. El chico le resultaba familiar. Había visto su cara alargada, su piel algo bronceada y el cabello castaño y alborotado en algún otro lado, sólo que no llegaba recordarlo.*****

—Alby —se presentó y apuntó hacia su compañero—. ¿Lo conoces? Él es Thomas.

«Thomas», susurró su mente. Thomas la miró a los ojos con ansiedad y cierto terror.

—No sé quién es —resolvió decir. No quería meterse en problemas.

Alby la estudió con la mirada.

—Esto es irritante _—_murmuró después_—._ Pensé que jamás iba a volver a decir esto de nuevo: eres la nueva Novata, larcha. Así que escúchame con atención. Estarás atontada un momento, pero te acostumbrarás. Intenta no hacer nada estúpido o...

Newt apoyó su mano en el hombro de Alby en forma amistosa.

—Déjamelo a mí, viejo —le dijo—. No entiende nada. Vas a matarla.

—No estaría mal —insinuó alguien en voz alta. El corazón de Gin dio un vuelco. Reconoció la voz, la había escuchado cuando estaba encerrada en el cubículo. Era Gally.

—No le des importancia. Soy Newt —le dijo. Gin dedujo que realmente debería lucir fatal para que el chico intentará tranquilizarla. Newt le tendió la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo.—. Perdón por lo del principio. Me he comportado como un verdadero garlopo contigo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que realmente nadie te esperaba aquí. Este es el Área y nos llamamos a nosotros mismos Los Habitantes. Verás…

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —lo interrumpió Gin—. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo…

Gin no pudo terminar de hablar. Alby la agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Su mirada oscura y profunda crepitaba de ira como las llamas de una fogata.

—Basta de preguntas, Novata —gruñó Alby—. No has llegado en un buen momento, larcha. Los Creadores nos habían dicho que la chica sería la última y al día siguiente tú apareces dentro de la Caja. Algo no anda a bien, ¿qué garlopa significa esto?

Gin divisó el lugar de soslayo. Se preguntaba a quién demonios se referían con _ella. _Era evidente que había otra chica, sin embargo no alcanzaba a verla por ningún lado. Tal vez, no estaba allí. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que quizás se habían desasido de ella.

Alby volvió a zarandearla.

—¿Me estás escuchando, _larcha_? —espetó—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién eres tú?

—No sé...—intentó decir—. Yo no sé nada.

—Ella mencionó algo así como que todo iba a cambiar, Alby. Quizá se refería a ésto —optó por intervenir Newt. Al escucharlo, Alby se tensó; giró el cuello y lo observó por encima del hombro. Newt siguió hablando al notar que había conseguido su atención:—. Quizá fue un error y ella es la última. Como sea, ya suéltala. La estás lastimando, shank.

Alby volteó la cabeza y la miró unos segundos. Gin le sostuvo la mirada en un gesto suplicante. El muchacho resopló y relajó sus dedos, duros como tenazas. La soltó de mala gana y con un sonoro gemido, se desplomó en el suelo y tosió intentado normalizar su respiración. Newt se acuclilló frente a ella y le ofreció una mano para que puede levantarse. Gin no la aceptó. Le propinó un manotazo y se incorporó a medias.

—¿Estás loco? —sollozó dirigiéndose a Alby—. ¿Por qué me has hecho eso?

—Escúchame, Novata —respondió—. Acá las reglas son claras y debes adaptarte a ellas, ¿me captas?. Las preguntas están prohibidas en _Tu Primer Día_. Sólo sabrás lo necesario. Así que recuerda bien lo que te voy a decir. Tu vida anterior ya no existe. Ahora eres un Habitante más. Eres uno de los nuestros.

«Uno de los suyos»

El pensamiento la horrorizó y negó la cabeza para deshacerse de él. No quería estar allí, rodeada de aquellos desconocidos.

—Tú, larcho. Ven conmigo —le ordenó Alby a Thomas, quién había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces. El chico tragó saliva en seco—. Newt, llévate a la Novata. Consíguele una cama y haz que se duerma. Hoy no estoy de humor para soportar preguntas mierteras ni nada parecido. Se acabó el espectáculo. Todos a trabajar.

Alby aplaudió arengando a los demás. Después, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia al edificio ruinoso de madera. La multitud se abrió en silencio tras su paso. Thomas tuvo el ademán de seguirlo, pero un chico se deslizó con agilidad entre la muchedumbre y lo interceptó antes de que se marche. Thomas se detuvo y le lanzó una miraba contrariada. Se había parado frente a él y cruzado los brazos por encima del pecho, alzando el mentón como si se trataba de un matón. Quizá lo fuese. Tenia el pelo negro y revuelto y sus ojos aún más oscuros, estaban cargados de ira.

—Bien hecho, Novato —le escupió con desdén—. Has llenado de _plopus_ este lugar.

—Déjame en paz, Gally —rugió Thomas.

—Yo te vi, sé que hay algo raro en ti. Y lo voy averiguar —masculló Gally.

—Has lo que se te dé la gana. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —respondió Thomas y se corrió hacia un costado, echándose andar tras Alby y con el niño gordinflón siguiéndole los pasos detrás.

Gally contempló a Thomas, de pie y sin decir nada hasta que fue un punto lejano apenas visible entre los árboles. Luego, volteó la cabeza y reparó en ella. Gin sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando notó la expresión de odio que había en su rostro. Quiso moverse, decir algo, pero sólo pudo quedarse allí, rígida y conteniendo el aliento hasta que le dejó de parecer repugnante y se marchó a zancadas.

Un sollozo se desprendió de sus labios. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Había aparecido en un enorme recinto, sin recordar a nada ni a nadie, y rodeada de chicos que la querían más bien muerta que viva. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué propósito había? Se sentía frágil y vacía. Era como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. No tenía historia, recuerdos ni familia. No tenía nada. Estaba sola.

—¿Por qué? —susurró—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—No has hecho nada. Bueno, al menos eso quiero creer —bromeó Newt, parándose a su lado. A Gin no se le movió un musculo del rostro—. Oye, tranquila. Todos hemos pasado por esto.

—¿Todos llegaron acá sin recordar nada? —preguntó horrorizado.

—Sí —concedió Newt, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Al igual que te pasó a ti, todos aparecimos en la Caja sin recordar nada más que nuestros nombres. Es lo único que nos dejan conservar. Es normal, relájate.

«Es lo único que nos dejan conservar»

La frase le generó escalofríos.

—Eso es aterrador —murmuró Gin. No podía creer que Newt consideraba normal no recordar absolutamente nada.

—Probablemente —replicó Newt, sacudiendo el hombro—. Pero es lo que hay. Vamos. Te buscaré una cama para que puedas descansar. Mañana será un largo día para ti, Novata. Créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aclaración:<strong> Debido a que en el libro no hay una descripción muy detallada de Thomas, decidí medianamente presentarlo como Dylan O' Brien.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Perdón por los dedazos y las faltas de ortografía.**

**Un gran, enorme y cariñoso saludo.**

**Gaba.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, ¡Feliz primavera para los que leen de Argentina! En fin, vi la película, es decir, fui al estreno y me enamoré aún más de Minho. Ki Hong Lee es genial y la actuación de Dylan O' Brien es asombrosa. Me encantó. Hay algunas cosas que no son fiel al libro o están mezclada, pero los cambios en general me han gustado. De hecho algunas cosas las he puesto en el fic, porque me parecieron bastante acorde.

Estoy muy feliz de que vayan hacer _Prueba de Fuego _porque creo que la historia, el autor y los actores se lo merecen. Han hecho un gran trabajo. Para los que no saben,_ The Maze Runner _ha terminado primera en la taquilla de Estados Unidos y Canadá genial, ¿verdad?

En fin, en cuanto al Fic sólo puedo decir gracias a todos los que leyeron. Me pone muy feliz ingresar y ver la cantidad de entradas. Me anima a seguir.

**Maitresse** gracias por comentar. Me he olvidado de responderte. Gin va hacer algo terca, pero no del todo.

El nombre de Gin fue sacado de TGDT (_Tengo ganas de ti), _Federico Moccia. Es un libro muy bueno, de hecho, yo me lo he comprado y me gustó muchísimo. Más allá de que la película española es hermosa —ya que no tuvo el tiempo aún de ver la versión francesa—, el libro te explica muchas cosas que quizás en la película han pasado por alto.

Bueno cierro mi diatriba. Espero que les guste el capítulo, es algo corto pero me gustó como quedó. Quisiera ver que les parece la aparición de Minho, he intentado captar su esencia lo más que pude.

**Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I: Buen comienzo, Novata.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>

**2**

**Ginevra**

**G**in descubrió que el Área era mucho más grande lo que había pensado y que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Tenia la impresión de haber estado allí o en un lugar similar. Pero no podía recordarlo. Como toda su vida hasta el momento.

Newt, el chico que era el segundo al mando, le marcaba el camino, indicándole adónde tenía que ir. Juntos terminaron en la parte de atrás del enorme y ruinoso edificio de madera inclinada al cual se había referido como _Finca._ Gin aún no se explicaba cómo esa estructura precaria podía mantenerse en pie y llevar tres pisos encima, visto de cerca era más deplorable que a la distancia. Al pasar la sombra confinada entre la pared que encerraba el edificio y el muro contiguo, se detuvieron a los alrededores de unos grandes jardines, tan relucientes que parecía que hubiesen pasado una brecha de pintura color verde eléctrico al césped. Había varias bolsas de dormir tendidas y otras tantas, adosadas con cuerdas a los palos de madera que sostenían el techo de una simulada choza. La ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, hecha bollos y del lado del reverso. Algunos calcetines colgaban sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Newt dio un paso al frente.

—Llegamos —anunció—. Aquí es donde dormimos, algunos lo hacen adentro. Pero la mayoría duerme afuera —Gin asintió con la cabeza y Newt enarcó una ceja, molesto—. Quitá esa cara de plopus_,_ Novata. Estarás bien.

Gin sacudió el hombro.

—No me interesa estar bien en estos momentos —contestó—. Sinceramente, me da igual. Sólo necesito saber quién soy y por qué estoy aquí.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya? —se quejó Newt, soltando un prolongado suspiro—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo Alby? Nada de preguntas hasta mañana.

—Sólo serán dos. Lo juro —rogó Gin tras un resoplido.

Newt la observó en silencio, como si estuviese pensando en responder a su petición y después, pareció acceder, porque el rostro se le iluminó y una sonrisa divertida atravesó sus labios sonrosados. Movió la cabeza.

—Bien —exclamó él sonriendo—. Escúpelo, Novata.

Gin tomó aire. Se había sentado con las piernas dobladas sobre la bolsa de dormir tendida a sus pies. Para su sorpresa, resultó ser bastante cómoda y mullida. Tenia un colchón fino, aunque suave y esponjoso y estaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso y gigantesco árbol. Miró hacia arriba buscando la figura de algún pájaro u otro animal, pero no halló nada más que el vago zarandeo de las hojas entre destellos dorados.

—¿Por qué me llaman Novata? —inquirió.

Newt dejó escapar una rápida carcajada.

—Sabía que ibas a preguntar eso. Siempre son las mismas preguntas. Te dicen así porque eres la última que ha llegado. Diría que te vayas acostumbrando, pues te llamaran Novata por un largo tiempo o hasta que llegue otro _nuevito_ de la Caja.

—Genial —siseó Gin. Deseó que su sarcasmo se haya notado. Quería saber por qué diferenciaban tanto al recién llegado del resto o por qué le decían Caja a ese inmundo elevador aceitoso, sin embargo no lo hizo. Tenía dos oportunidades para esclarecer de momento su nueva vida y no iba a desaprovecharlas con preguntas banales.

—Siguiente pregunta —le instó Newt.

—¿Qué?

Newt sonrió otra vez.

—Dijiste dos preguntas —aclaró mientras se peinaba con la mano el cabello hacia atrás—. Ya has hecho una; queda la última, ¿sabes contar, larcha?

Gin frunció el ceño. El cabello de Newt cayó en su frente nuevamente, como un junco imposible de doblar.

—Claro que sé. No tienes por qué ser tan hostil —excusó. Newt se rió al escucharla enfurruñada. Gin tenía la leve impresión de que a el chico le agradaba. O quizás era simpático y benevolente con cualquiera. Incluso con ella que tenía un humor de perros. Tomó aire y trató de ordenas sus pensamientos. Muchas preguntas circulaban por su cabeza como una nebulosa pesada y densa, pero entre todas ella había una que le hacía retorcer las entrañas y le despertaba una profunda sensación de desesperanza—. ¿Qué son esos muros? —se aventuró a preguntar.

La sonrisa de Newt se esfumó de inmediato y llamó a silencio. Permaneció quieto, con un semblante inexpresable y el ceño recto, sosteniéndole la mirada repleta de ansias. Gin supuso que de llegar a haber una lista de preguntas que no podían ser hechas en su primer día, había escogido la peor.

—Se acabaron las preguntas —zanjó escuetamente Newt—. Relájate y descansa.

—Espera un momento —rezongó Gin poniéndose de pie—. ¿Por qué no me respondes?

—No es mi deber a hacerlo. No ahora —respondió Newt. Había caminado hacia por donde habían entrado minutos antes. Se plantó frente él.

—Necesito saberlo.

—Lo siento, shank —balbuceó Newt—. Créeme, mañana te lo contarán mejor. Sólo necesitas saber que mientras permanezcas aquí, estarás bien. Confía en mí.

El corazón de Gin tembló de miedo. Algo en aquella frase no le gustaba para nada.

—¿A qué te refieres con que mientras esté aquí estaré bien? —preguntó —. ¿A qué se supone que le puedo llegar a temer? ¿Qué hay detrás de esos muros?

Newt suspiró, negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta queriendo irse, pero Gin no se lo permitió. Rápidamente, tomó el mando del machete que cargaba en su espalda, lo agarró por detrás del cuello y lo tiró en dirección al suelo. Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó de espaldas, emitiendo un quejido seco cuando impactó contra la tierra. Gin se sentó ahorcajada sobre él, inmovilizándole las piernas y presionando sus caderas antes de que pudiese salir de su asombro y reaccionar. Los ojos de Newt estaban turbados de la impresión.

—¡Habla! —exigió ella a los gritos, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando el machete contra su garganta—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?

Newt se rebulló bajo su peso.

—Quítate de encima —le dijo con la voz estrangulada—. Te meterás en problemas, larcha. Si alguien nos ve, estás muerta.

—¡Respóndeme! —jadeó ella. Las manos le temblaban a causa de los nervios. No iba a lastimar a Newt, desde luego. Sólo quería presionarlo para que le diga la verdad—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene enviarnos a un lugar sin recordar nada más que nuestros nombres? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Escúchame, Novata. Bajá la cuchilla. Es por tu bien —gruñó Newt. Luego aminoró su expresión hosca—. Oye, nadie quiere hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?. Estamos intentando protegerte.

—¿De qué intentan protegerme?

—Quítate.

—No. Habla.

Newt agitó el cuerpo nuevamente y enrojeció de ira.

—¿No entiendes que mientras más sepas más confundida vas a estar? —farfulló—. ¡Sal de encima de mí!

Gin apretujó los dientes y permaneció callada, observándolo a los ojos sin siquiera pestañear una vez. Newt no se intimidó ni apartó la vista de ella. Le devolvió una mirada de reproche, repleta de enigmático reproche. Gin intentaba confiar en él. Quería hacerlo. Con cautela, apartó la mano, despegando el filo de la hoja metálica sobre su garganta.

—Yo... —balbuceó entre lágrimas—. Yo... Sólo...

No pudo seguir. Desde atrás, alguien cerró los dedos entre sus cabellos y jaló de ella hacia arriba. Un chillido brotó de su garganta y su cuerpo se separó de Newt. Las manos sudorosas por la adrenalina y la rabia, resbalaron con el mango del machete que terminó cayendo al césped con un ruido rimbombante. Newt tuvo que correr la cabeza para no perder una oreja.

—Vaya, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo, garlopo? —Era un chico. Gin gruñó por lo bajo y pataleó en el aire queriendo escapar. El agresor la tenía agarrada del pelo y le apretaba la espalda contra su pecho. El estupor se reveló en su rostro cuando la giró para verla —. Una chica —murmuró.

Gin se sacudió.

—¡Déjame! —escupió con las orejas enardecidas.

El chico no se alteró. Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Newt, quien en ese momento se incorporaba a medias; apoyándose en sus codos.

—Minho —dijo, moviendo el cuello de un lado al otro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me alegra ver que aún tienes la cabeza en su lugar y no te han rebanado el cuello como un cerdo. ¿Te encuentras bien, viejo?

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias —contestó Newt—. ¿Por qué has regresado?

—Tranquilo, hermano. Después te explico —replicó Minho y miró de soslayo a Gin—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿La media muerta?

Newt reparó en Gin. Molesto, bufó y tomó el machete que había quedado tumbado en el césped. Gin se estremeció en cuanto se percató de la pequeña cojea que había en una de sus piernas y lo dificultoso que le resultaba agacharse. Una sensación de culpa agitó su pecho e intentó pasar por alto el sonido gutural que Newt emitió al reclinarse.

—No. Es la nueva —explicó él, llevándose el brazo detrás de la espalda y guardando el machete en su funda. La hoja metálica reverberó por la claridad del sol—. Se llama Gin; vino hace un rato con la Caja.

—¿Y por eso no deja de moverse como un toro enardecido? —refunfuñó Minho—. ¡Hombre, qué molesta! ¿Qué ha pasado con la otra chica?

—No lo sé. Aún no ha despertado —respondió Newt—. Los Docs dicen que está bien, pero que no puede despertarse. Es como si estuviese en una especie de letargo eterno. O algo parecido.

Gin resopló por lo bajo y procuró calmarse.

—¿Se te es mucho pedir que me sueltes? —le dijo a Minho.

Él se dirigió hacia ella con total indiferencia.

—¿Y qué me asegura mí que no intentarás decapitar a mi amigo, Newt, aquí presente otra vez?. Quédate callada, que así te ves mejor. Aunque no hay mucho por hacer, con esa cara horrenda que tienes espantas a cualquiera —Minho se volvió hacia Newt—. ¿Los Creadores enviaron otra nota con ella?

—Nada —le respondió, echándole un vistazo a Gin—. No enviaron nada. Ella llegó como el resto de los novatos. Como todos _nosotros._ Sólo la chica llegó con la nota.

Se hizo un breve silencio y Gin observó el perfil anguloso de su captor. En su rostro, se dibujaba una mueca meditativa. Tenía los ojos sumamente rasgados y pequeños. La cabeza era redonda y chata, surcada por una nariz ñata y una frente bien ancha. Al igual, que Newt era alto y delgado, pero su piel estaba abrasada por el sol de mediodía y su cabello lacio, corto y revuelto era tan oscuro como las sombras que albergaban en el inmundo elevador que la trajo al Área. Una incipiente barba empezaba a crecerle en la mandíbula y por debajo del mentón. Gin estaba segura que debía rondar los diecisiete años de edad. O quizás más. Su espalda era lo bastante amplia como para cargar con varias cajas.

—Ahora si que perdieron totalmente el juicio —dijo al fin Minho en un leve murmullo—. Para qué se supone qué...

Gin no lo dejó terminar. Tomó impulso y le propinó un pisotón en el pie. Minho se retorció del dolor, siseó por la boca y sacudió el tobillo. Enajenado, aferró más los dedos a su cabeza y la observó con irritación.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso garlopa inútil? —le rugió con rabia—. ¡Casi me revientas los dedos! ¿Estás chiflada?

—Suéltame —le dijo sin otro tipo de explicación—. Me estás lastimando.

Minho puso los ojos en blanco, y se paso la mano por el rostro, atestado de sudor y tierra. Parecía agobiado. Gin no sabía si se debía a ella o por lo que fuese que estaba haciendo antes de llegar a la Finca. Su ropa desprendía un olor a hollín tan desagradable que le cosquilleaba los pelos de la nariz, haciéndola estornudar.

—¡Qué irritante son ustedes los novatos! —comentó—. Siempre se comportan como unos verdaderos estúpidos maricones.

—No me interesa. Déjame ir.

Para su asombro, el chico sonrió.

—¿Segura?

Ella entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—Sí.

— De acuerdo —dijo Minho y el cuerpo de Gin se desplomó en el pasto con un ruido sordo, rodó de costado, deslizándose como una avalancha sobre un montaña en el suelo, y se detuvo de repente. Gin gimió y alzó la cabeza enardecida. Sentía el rostro afiebrado y en su boca albergaba un asqueroso sabor a pasto. Por un momento, creyó que iba a vomitar hasta su nombre, sin embargo logró contenerse, y escupió parte de la maleza que se le había pegado a la lengua.

Minho se echó a reír con tanto decoroso que no pudo soportarlo. Furiosa, Gin se apoyó sobre sus codos y se incorporó.

—Oye, _niñita —_la llamó—. ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

—Ella aún no sabe nada, Minho —intervino Newt—. Nadie la ha dicho las reglas todavía.

—Eso explica porque acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte —comentó. Gin empalideció—. ¿Reconoció al Novato? Todos andan diciendo que la otra chica probablemente lo conozca o algo así.

—Pero ella dice que nunca lo ha visto —replicó Newt.

—Ya veo —murmuró Minho, haciendo sonar los huesos de sus dedos. Su aspecto inspiraba una inusitada virilidad y arrogancia—. El general Alby ha convocado una Asamblea llegada la noche. Supongo que ya sé a qué se debe el motivo, ¿no?

Newt suspiró.

—Sí —dijo, volviéndose hacia ella—. Duerme. Lo necesitarás.

—¿Cómo quieras que duerma? —retrucó Gin en medio de un arrebato de ira. Señaló a Minho—. ¿Y a qué se refiere él con sentencia de muerte? ¿Qué van hacerme?

—Tranquila, Novata —espetó Newt—. Todo estará bien.

—No —gruñó Gin—. Quiero que me expliques qué demonios está pasando.

Minho soltó aire con irritación y un desmesurado histrionismo.

—Mirá, _Chiflada —_empezó a decir.

—Mi nombre es Gin.

—Me gusta más Chiflada —dijo Minho y frunció el ceño—. ¿Eres estúpida o qué? Haz lo que te dicen. Cierra el hocico y permanece callada.

La ira vibró en los huesos de Gin.

—Pues discúlpame por intentar saber algo de mi vida —gritó enfurecida y con los puños apretados—. Desde que estoy aquí, todos se han limitado a decirme nada más que «cálmate » o «relájate». ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo luzco o lo que pasó conmigo hace unas horas atrás!

—¿Quieres saber cómo luces? —masculló Minho—. Bien. Eres tan desagradable que ni naciendo hombre se te va lo fea. ¿Contenta?

—Ese no es el punto —respondió entre dientes Gin. Ya había entendido de que era poco atractiva. No era necesario que sea tan tenaz y redundante.

—¿Y cuál es el maldito punto? —preguntó Minho cruzando los brazos y alzando el mentón en un actitud desafiante.

Ella entornó la mirada.

—El por qué no me dicen nada —replicó—. Por ejemplo, estamos encerrados acá, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Minho resolló, se arrimó a ella y la empujó por los hombros. Gin cayó sentada al suelo. Un calor lacerante se extendió por las palmas de sus manos por la brusquedad del impacto.

—Ya me aburrí de ti, Novata —masculló Minho—. Dejá de gimotear como un bebé, ¿quieres?

Gin frunció el ceño y le lanzó una patada a su entrepierna que nunca llegó, porque él logró retenerla a tiempo, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de sus pies descalzos.

—Minho —terció Newt, con severidad—. Basta. Estás empeorando las cosas.

—¿Te parece? —canturreó él—. Pues yo creo que tengo todo bajo control.

—Qué estás... —Newt no pudo terminar de hablar. En ese momento, Minho la encumbró del suelo con sus brazos y se la echó encima del hombro como si se tratara de una bolsa que carga algún tipo de material.

Gin abrió los ojos y gritó, histérica, apenas percibió la sangre subirle a la cabeza. .

—¡Déjame! ¿Qué haces? ¡No me toques! —bramó mientras aporreaba su espalda y agitaba los pies en el aire.

Minho ni se mosqueó ante sus pertinentes golpes. De hecho, parecía ser totalmente indiferentes a ellos. Caminó unos pasos, frente a la mirada estupefacta de Newt, la desplomó sobre la hierba. Gin aterrizó de espalda, rebotando con la cabeza. Un estremecimiento hormigueó por su nuca y se reclinó hacia adelante, con la intención de soltarle una sarta de insultos a Minho, pero no pudo hacer nada más que contener el aliento cuando lo vio desvainar una navaja del dorso de su tobillo.

«Va a matarme», pensó horrorizada «Lo hará. Estoy segura.»

Entonces sucedió. Minho alzó la mano y la empotró contra uno de los palos de madera que sostenían la choza. El cuchillo salió disparado hacia su cabeza, cortó el aire y extendió un sonido tajante. Gin cerró los ojos, esperando una muerte inminente. Sin embargo, no murió.

Sorprendida por aún estar vivía, abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue el rostro de Minho a centímetros de su cara. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y la vista levantada en una expresión concentrada. Gin podía percibir su tibia respiración colándose entre sus labios, el aliento a tierra y el olor a sudor que se desprendía de su ropa. Atónita, desvió la cabeza y subió la vista cuando sintió una punzada de dolor morder sus muñecas. Y lo comprendió. Minho la estaba atando.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Gin, encrespada hasta la médula.

El chico le dedicó una fugaz mirada, frunció el ceño y sostuvo un retazo de tela de la hamaca, a la que le había cortado las sogas para atarla. Luego, la tensó entre sus manos frente a sus pestañas y al notar su intención, Gin alejó su rostro, moviéndolo en todas las direcciones posibles. Pero él era rápido y ágil. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, la sostuvo por la barbilla y le amordazó la boca. Quejidos intangibles se despedían de ella como el gruñido de una bestia.

—Al fin —dijo Minho al tiempo que se incorporaba satisfecho por su hazaña—. No lo soportaba más.

Newt le dio un leve vistazo y suspiró.

—Tú sí que sabes tratar a las mujeres, viejo —apostilló con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto. Soy todo un experto —espetó Minho, se guardó la navaja y la apuntó con el dedo—. Además, mirá que bien se ve así. Quieta y callada. Parece menos irritante, ¿verdad?

Gin le dedicó una mueca funesta y se agitó abatida. Él sonrió con sorna.

—¿Ves? Está encantada —soltó una carcajada—. Espero que Sartén haya terminado el almuerzo ¡Muero de hambre!

Minho se dio media vuelta y caminó a zancadas hacia el recodo sombrío del edifico por donde había entrado. Newt aguardó a que se valla, se acuclilló hacia a ella, apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre el césped y Gin dejó de moverse. Observó con atención sus ojos cafés, ávidos y grandes, refulgir, parecían miel derretida.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Prometes no salir corriendo ni rebanarme los sesos? —bromeó. Ella asintió con la cabeza, tratando de parecer sincera—. Bien —arrulló él y la libró de su agarre. Gin se frotó las muñecas magulladas por el apretón—. Quédate aquí. Regresaré pronto. Sino, te enviare uno de los míos. Entiende que ésto también es bastante difícil para nosotros.

A Gin le hubiese gustado preguntarle a que se referia con los suyos, pero no tenía fuerzas. Se encogió de hombros y Newt le dedicó una cálida mirada. Después, se echó hacia atrás y caminó, arrastrando su pierna herida consigo, hasta fundirse con las sombras de los muros. Ella lo observó marcharse con una terrible sensación de culpa.

Cuando estuvo sola, se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus piernas. Colocó su mentón por encima de las rodillas apretadas y un sollozo se desprendió de sus labios. Estaba asustada. No tenía idea de quién era ella, qué hacia ahí ni por qué. Tampoco sabía si tenía una familia, cómo era su padre o su madre. Si tenía un hermano, una amiga o siquiera un novio. No tenía recuerdos, sólo vagos conceptos de la vida y la moral. Pero después, nada. Estaba vacía.

El pensamiento zumbó dentro de su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y lo que vio le apretó el corazón. La ropa de la camisa que llevaba se le había bajado sin querer y dejaba entrever una extraña cicatriz. Una línea recta se extendía desde su antebrazo hasta por debajo de los pliegues de su camisa. Gin se subió el dobladillo y observó como la línea se cruzaba con otras dos más. Era un A hecha con algún elemento cortante que ella no podía recordar. Sus dedos viajaron vagamente sobre la herida seca y con cierto relieve que dejaba claro que había sucedido hace un tiempo.

Varias imágenes volvieron a pasar por su cabeza, pero esta vez cargadas de agonía y dolor. La bruma de la oscuridad la envolvió y se desplomó en el suelo. Gin empezó a llorar y retorcerse sobre la tierra. Rasguñó la hierba con sus uñas y un alarido desgarrador se oyó en el recinto cuando un dato borroneado emergió en su memoria. Había recordado alguien, un nombre. Aris.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad desapareció en un haz de luz cegador. De pronto, estaba de pie; en una sala fría y repleta de máquinas. Las luces encaramadas arriba de su cabeza se hallaban encendidas y el reflejo del monitor de una computadora reptaba sobre su rostro.<p>

—¿Sucede algo?

Una voz aterciopelada atravesó el aire. Gin giró sobre sus talones. A sus espaldas, había una mujer. Su figura era sombría y confusa hasta que dio un paso hacia adelante, saliendo de las penumbras gradualmente. Gin sintió el retortijón de los nervios asentarse en su estomago. Era alta y delgada e inspiraba un aire maternal, pero al mismo tiempo de desconfianza.

Su cabello rubio y engominado, estaba peinado hacia atrás; retorcido en un rígido rodete. Caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y las agujas de los tacones que enfundaban sus pies resonaban en la sala. Estaba totalmente vestida de blanco, con un pantalón y una camisa de botones en el cuello. Tenía un emblema en el pecho que no llegó a leer. O que tal vez el recuerdo no quiso dejárselo ver.

Gin le echó una mirada a la computadora.

—¿Quién es él? —dijo alzando el dedo indice y señalando a alguien que se veía en el monitor.

La mujer se colocó a su lado y sonrió de lado. No era una sonrisa sincera, era más bien lúgubre y siniestra.

—Él es el sujeto A-7 —explicó—. Uno de los primeros.

—¿Por qué no tiene nombre?

—Lo tiene —respondió la mujer—. Pero no es necesario que lo sepas.

Gin frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? — inquirió ella, con un tono desdeñoso.

—A veces hay cosas que es mejor no saberla.

—Eso no es una respuesta. Todos tenemos un nombre —murmuró Gin. De forma inmediata, la mujer suspiró y le colocó una mano en el hombro; el contacto le heló la sangre. Gin la miró de soslayo y tragó saliva. Ella no movió ni un solo musculo de su cara y supuso que su actitud vehemente debió de resultarle hostil porque no tardó en explicarle la razón—. Él me resulta interesante.

—Lo he notado —contestó, apretando ligeramente su hombro—. Desde que llegaste, has estado observándolo— Gin no dijo nada. No sabía que decir—. Si todo sale de acorde a lo planeado, pronto lo conocerás. Pero quizás ya no te agrade tanto.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior.

La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándose de ella.

—Porque cuando despiertes serás otra —le respondió y después todo se volvió negro. Otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, buen comienzo de semana para todos. En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que entran y leen. Me pone muy contenta saber que al menos alguien se tomó la molestia de leer lo que escribo.

Este capitulo es muy corto en comparación con los otros. Supongo que es algo así como _"Un capítulo de transición". _Y además, quería subir algo antes de que comiences los exámenes. Creo que acá comienza la adrenalina de la historia. Quiero que sepan, que si bien es un MinhoxOC. No va haber siempre romance, por la clase de género que es la novela y por que intento hacerla lo más creíble posible; manteniendo la línea de la historia original.

En fin, este capitulo no aparece Minho, pero en el próximo ya lo veremos brillar en su hermoso resplandor. Quería saber cómo les pareció la descripción de Gin, pues yo me inspiré en ella por una compañera de cursada y me la imaginé de esa forma. Espero no haberles defraudo en cuanto su aspecto. Espero que les guste la aparición de Chuck y haya captado bien su personalidad, porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

**Saludos.**

**PD:** Échenle un vistazo si quieren a los capítulos anteriores. Anduve editando bastante cosas de la narración.

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I: Buen comienzo, Novata.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>

**3**

**Ginevra**

**D**e lo primero que se percató cuando despertó fue del chirrido de los grillos y una suave brizna, que traía olor a leña y comida. No tenía idea de cómo podía reconocerlo, pero el la información apareció dentro de su memoria al igual que una vieja postal, perdida y olvidada entre tantos otros recuerdos. Si bien estaba consciente, no lograba hallarse con la realidad. Tenía la cabeza llena de aire, como si estuviese drogada o bajo algún extraño efecto narcótico que le impedía abrir los ojos. El sopor del sueño la envolvía en una somnolencia casi absoluta, que se disipó apenas se movió y una punzada de dolor se esparció por sus nervios

La Caja, el Área, los Habitantes y los enormes muros de piedra aparecieron en su memoria como un huracán, borroso y confuso. Gin abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces antes de poder adaptarse a la oscuridad. Descubrió que ya había anochecido en el Área y que el lugar, de por sí aterrador en la plenitud del día, era aún más espantoso al caer la noche. No recordaba que fuera tan oscura y fétida.

Bostezó y se restregó el rostro con las manos. Recordó el sueño de la noche anterior, la agonía que padeció y el nombre que flotó en su mente. La imagen de la sonrisa de la mujer aún despierta la generaba escalofríos. ¿Quien era ella? ¿Qué se supone que se significaba Sujeto A-7? ¿Habrá sidoreal? _No. _No podía ser real. Newt le había dicho que todos había llegado con el mismo grado de amnesia: sin recordar nada más que sus nombres. ¿Por qué ella iba a recordar más de la cuenta? ¿Por qué se diferenciaría del resto cuando parecía estar condenadamente a ser igual?

—¡Al fin has despertado, shank! —irrumpió una voz gangosa—. Ya me estaba aburriendo, pensé que quedarías media muerta como la otra chica.

Sobresaltada, Gin dio un respingo y se volvió hacia sus espalda. El dolor le aguijoneó la nuca, pero logró soportarlo. En medio de las penumbras, con la luz de una antorcha alumbrándole el rostro, un niño gordinflón y de cabello revoltoso se hallaba repantigado sobre una de las tantas hamacas colgadas a su derecha. Tenia una de sus piernas cortas y flácidas, sin ganas, prendida al costado de la cama y la otra apoyada en el palo que la sostenía. Gin lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el niño que estaba junto a Thomas cuando llegó.

—Oye, larcha —prosiguió—. Mirá que he escuchado ronquidos bien feos desde que estoy aquí, pero como los tuyos nunca. ¡Creí que ibas a soltar un escupitajo si seguías resoplando de esa forma tan escandalosa!

Gin se ruborizó de inmediato. Por lo poco que había escuchado de ella, que era fea y roncaba de sobremanera, podía hacerse la vaga idea de cómo era y agradeció no tener ningún espejo cerca. Le aterraba la sola idea de conocer su reflejo, aunque persistía en ella cierta curiosidad por saber su apariencia.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el niño chasquease la lengua y se echase a reír. Gin quedó muda frente a su reacción. Se había puesto tan colorado que creyó que se iba desmayar del calor o lo que fuese que le pasaba.

—Era una broma —le comentó—. Tenías que ver tu cara, era como si hubiese pisado de plopus de cerdo. Y por si acaso, plopus es caca. Por cierto, soy Chuck.

El niño se estiró hacia adelante, tendiéndole la mano. Con una mueca de repugnancia, Gin se incorporó y le estrechó el saludo. Se dio cuenta de lo gigantescos que se veían sus dedos en comparación con los de él, tan gorditos que daban ganas de pincharlo, y no supo por qué, pero se sintió bien. Quizá porque entendió que era mucho más grande.

—Gin —dijo ella, frotándose la nuca. Su cuello estaba duro como una roca—. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—No tengo la más garlopa idea —le respondió Chuck—. Cuando llegué, ya estabas durmiendo. Tienes un sueño bastante pesada. Ni siquiera el ruido de _Las Puertas _te despertaron.

Gin entornó la mirada con curiosidad.

—¿Las_ Puertas?_ ¿Qué_ Puertas_? —quiso saber.

Chuck perdió todo tipo de color.

—No importa —dijo. Gin soltó un bufido repleto de frustración. Era evidente que nadie quería responder sus preguntas por más que lo intentara—. Encantado de conocerte. Newt nos dijo que nos quedemos contigo, Thomas y yo seremos tus guías.

Gin le echó un vistazo rápido a las afueras de la Finca. La mayoría de las antorchas estaban apagadas, solo dos o tres se hallaban encendidas cerca de donde se encontraba sentada, junto a Chuck. El resto de las camas estaban vacías y sin hacer. No había rastro de Thomas ni de ningún otro Habitante más. A excepción de Chuck y ella. Los demás habían desaparecido.

—¿Adónde están todos? —preguntó Gin dandole otra mirada a los jardines para asesorar que no había pasado de largo a nadie.

—Por ahí. Que sé yo —replicó Chuck jugando con un hilo descocido de su remera—. Thomas se fue hace un rato hacia no sé dónde y los demás están husmeando en los alrededores de la Asamblea para haber si pueden sonsacar algo de información.

—¿Qué es una Asamblea? —Gin se acordó de la sorna con la que Minho habló al referirse de ella.

—Es cuando los encargados se reúnen —explicó Chuck con calma—. Sólo se realiza si sucede algo raro o sumamente terrible.

Gin frunció el ceño y se hundió en su bolsa de dormir.

—¿Y qué es lo raro y sumamente terrible? —indagó.

—Que hayas llegado.

—¿Qué tiene de raro que haya llegado?

Chuck puso los ojos en blanco.

—Primero, es que eres una chica —dijo contando los motivos con los dedos—. Y no se si lo has notado pero aquí somos todos hombres, a excepción de la chica y tú. Segundo, que eres una Novata. Los novatos llegan una vez al mes y en menos de cinco horas tuvimos dos.

—¿Y cuál es el tercero motivo? —intervino Gin.

—Que los Creadores dijieron que la chica iba hacer la última y apareciste tú. Por eso, la Asamblea es por ti. Están viendo qué van hacer contigo.

Gin se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo era posible que convoquen a una Asamblea para debatir que harían con ella sin ella misma presente? ¿Quiénes se creían aquellos sujetos para decidir en su lugar? La curiosidad y la furia la envidaron al mismo tiempo y se levantó del suelo. Salió de la cama y un calor voraz, como lava fundida, se extendió por sus músculos y se asentó por la parte inferior de su espalda.

Chuck brincó de la hamaca y se paró frente a ella, interrumpiendo su paso. Gin retrocedió.

—¿Adónde se supone qué vas? —le espetó él, con una mueca reprobatoria.

Gin lo observó como si la respuesta fuese evidente.

—A la Asamblea.

—No —contestó Chuck—. Alby dijo que no puedes estar ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —le demandó ella—. Después de todo, están hablando de mí. ¿Por qué no iba a estar?

—No lo sé. Pero no puedes. Yo sólo hago lo que me dicen.

Gin contempló a Chuck con los ojos entrecerrados y desvió la vista hacia el hueco sombrío por donde Newt se había ido. No tardó en darse cuenta que no tenía la más pálida idea de adónde se hacia esa tal Asamblea y no se animaba a aventurarse sola en el Área. El lugar estaba prácticamente oscuro y los Habitantes no eran precisamente devotos de su presencia. Además sabía que Chuck no iba a cooperar por más que lo amenace con cortarle la lengua.

Frustrada, se dejó caer sobre la cama. El niño se sentó a su lado, observándola con suspicacia y atento a cada movimiento que ella hiciese. Recién cuando comprobó que no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada que considerara torpe y estúpido, se distendió. Levantó el mentón, todavía demasiado curvo y suave por su escasa edad, y contempló el cielo entretenido. Gin lo imitó. Era una noche limpia de nubes, salpicadas de estrellas que brillaban como diamantes pulidos en lo más alto del mundo.

—Tú pareces estar más perdido que yo —comentó. El niño le sonrió. Chuck le inspiraba una profunda ternura. Quizá fuera porque lo veía frágil e indefenso a comparación de los demás que eran igual de agradables que una manada de gorilas.

—Yo era el Novato antes de que Thomas, la chica y tú llegaran —explicó Chuck—. Parece que hubiese sido una eternidad, pero fue hace tan solo un mes. A comparación del resto es absolutamente nada.

—¿Y hace cuánto tiempo los demás están aquí?

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y un silencio se coló entre ambos. Chuck se encogió de hombros, estiró las piernas y tomó una ramita que había tirada en el pasto. Empezó a juguetear haciéndola girar entre sus dedos. Gin no presagiaba nada bueno. Teniendo en cuenta su expresión melancólica, no estaba tan segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Dos años —dijo al fin Chuck, esforzándose por no llorar.

Gin sintió como si algo se retorcía en su interior hasta hacerse añicos. El nudo que tenia en la garganta era tan grueso y robusto que la idea de no llorar resultaba imposible. Sin embargo, no lloró. Estaba harta de hacerlo. Necesitaba aceptar la realidad que la había tocado, por más lamentable que fuese.

—¿Dos años? —repitió azorada—. ¿Dos años haciendo qué? ¿Esperando qué?

Chuck vaciló.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Lo supuse —Acongojado, Chuck apretó los labios y Gin sonrió de lado. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado—. ¿Cuántos años te parece que tengo?—dijo de improviso para distender la conversación. Además, quería saber de que color eran sus ojos, el tamaño de su nariz y la textura de su cabello. No podía recordarse. Necesitaba saber su edad. Rogó que esa información si se la pudiesen dar.

Chuck la observó, asombrado por la pregunta. Por un momento, Gin pensó que no iba a decir nada, sin embargo, engulló una gran bocanada de aire y respondió:

—Yo diría unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Eres bastante alta.

Al escucharlo, Gin sintió una felicidad casi insoportable.

—¿Estás seguro? —no quería entusiasmarse antes de tiempo.

—Sí. Ah, y si quieres saber más tienes el cabello largo y del color de una montaña de plopus secado al sol.

—Bonita comparación —apostilló Gin mientras sonreía y se acariciaba el pelo para constatar lo que Chuck le decía. Era verdad. Una sensación de familiaridad la embargó cuando vio cerniéndose entre los dedos su cabello, largo y oscuro.

—Sí. Es así —siguió diciendo Chuck—. Tienes el cabello extremadamente negro. No sé, es como el pelo de Gally, pero mucho más feo y desagradable.

—Gracias —murmuró Gin—. Continua adulándome...

Chuck lanzó una risotada.

—Tus ojos también son oscuros —añadió, frotándose el mentón como si estuviese pensando deliberadamente.

—¿También son oscuros?

Chuck meneó la cabeza para dejar bien en claro su observación.

—Sí. Hasta puedo reflejarme en ellos —comentó él y se reclino hacia adelante—. Son grandes y bien oscuros. Y con pestañas bastante largas como la cola de un cabello.

Gin soltó una carcajada. La comparación era ridícula. Chuck esbozó una ligera sonrisa y antes de que pueda decir algo más, un alarido atravesó el aire y le entumeció la sangre. Al principio Gin creyó que ella solo lo había escuchado o que había sido producto de su intrincada imaginación, pero el miedo la invadió cuando volvió a oírlo esta vez mucho más fuerte y claro. Miró a Chuck buscando una respuesta. El desconcierto también se revelaba en su rostro.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces? —urgió ella, con la voz ahogada.

Otro aullido resonó a lo lejos. Gin podía sentir el bombeó espeso y exaltado de la sangre en sus oídos. Se levantó del suelo y Chuck la siguió, devolviéndole una mirada cargada de nerviosismo.

—Es Thomas —contestó blanco como el papel—. Y está en problemas

Gin quería detenerlo o suplicarle una explicación. Pero el niño se echó a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles, y ella fue tras él sin haber dudo un segundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Espero qué bien. Bueno acá escribí otro capitulo, así que espero que les guste. Gracias por los Favoritos, Seguidores y los comentarios, me animan a seguir. ¡Al fin llegué a la parte de la historia que quería! Ahora sí que aquí en más se empezara a despegar un poco de la historia original, pero siempre manteniendo la misma línea. Si bien Gin es la protagonista del Fic, Thomas lo es de la historia en sí.

¡Estoy muy ansiosa por escribir el otro capítulo! Es que va haber una revelación y quiero saber qué pensarán. En fin, espero que les guste.

**Un saludo enorme.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I: Buen Comienzo, Novata.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>

**4**

****Ginevra****

**S**e perdió en la infinidad del bosque. Árboles inmensos se apretaban unos a otros obstaculizando el camino, discurrido en una pendiente resbaladiza y alfombrada de piedras que rasguñaban sus pies descalzos, proyectaban espectros debajo de las ramas más altas. La sangre de sus pies heridos y cortejados dejaba el rastro de su paso apresurado, mezclándose con las nubarrones que se formaban tras las grietas de la luz, como pinceladas perdidas sobre un lienzo plateado. Había un par de troncos musgosos y caídos a largo del recorrido y en el enigmático silencio sólo se oía su incisivo correteo al saltar y tomar velocidad cada vez que el terreno se lo permitía.

Gin tenia la impresión de que alguien le soplaba la nuca enviándole miles de corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo. El viento tórrido, se le colaba por los huesos, entre los pliegues de la ropa sucia, y le erizaba la piel.

Escuchó voces procedentes del Área y atisbo un leve resplandor volando como una estrella fugaz. Atravesó la abertura angosta que se formaban entre medio de dos árboles. En el Área reinaba el caos. La gran parte de los Habitantes estaba de pie, mirando expectantes hacia la dirección opuesta por donde ella había venido. Otros iban de un lado a otros, gritando y dando ordenes, con antorchas y lanzas en la mano. En medio de tanto alboroto y ahogada por el esfuerzo físico, se detuvo cerca de la Caja; el extraño cubículo de metal que la había traído al Área. Estaba exhausta. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban.

Con una última exhalación de cansancio, vislumbró a Alby salir de una simulada choza. Llevaba una ballesta en la mano, cargada de dos flechas cuyo filo brilló como farol en la noche. El pánico se apoderó de ella. Temiendo lo peor, buscó a Chuck con la mirada y suspiró aliviada al encontrarlo entre la revoltosa muchedumbre sano y salvo, yendo tras Alby.

Juntos se detuvieron en nacimiento del bosque. Al llegar, Chuck le señaló con el dedo un punto exacto entre los árboles. Alby, que había torcido un poco el cuerpo para escucharlo mejor, se irguió y levantó la vista. Luego, le hizo una seña de advertencia a Chuck y salió a trote.

Gin echó una ojeada a su alrededor y advirtió que nadie estaba mirándola. Con un exhalación, se mezcló entre la muchedumbre y aprovechando que nadie reparaba en ella, corrió detrás de él. Tenia la sangre subida a la cabeza, el corazón en la boca y las heridas a carne viva en los pies y las piernas. Pero no podía quedarse allí. Necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediendo y se negaba aceptar que en cierto punto estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Thomas. No sabía por qué, pero tenía a impresión de que el chico significaba algo. Por más estúpido que fuese. Gin tenía la corazonada de que debía cuidarlo. Era la única persona que le resultaba familiar en aquel horrendo lugar y quizá, él único que ayudarla a recordar.

Corrió, siguiendo la vaga sombra de Alby a lo lejos; detrás de la vegetación que se hacía a cada paso más abundante y espesa. El follaje que cubría el suelo, como un colchón frágil pero esponjoso, y el suelo se empinaba a medida que avanzaba. Gin apuró el paso y con un salto, llegó al claro en el momento exacto en que una flecha zumbaba las sombras y le perforaba el cráneo a uno de los Habitantes.

* * *

><p>El chico se tambaleó hacia la izquierda y aterrizó de bruces en el suelo. La flecha que vio dispararse no había alcanzado su cabeza —como había creído al principio—, pero había dado en el nervio justo de su mejilla para tumbarlo. La sangre que emanaba de su herida era viscosa y negra y desprendía un olor sumamente desagradable. Gin sabía que en condiciones normales hubiese vomitado, sino fuera porque en ese momento el miedo le había obnubilado cualquier otro sentido.<p>

Desde el otro lado del bosque, Alby, bajó el arma y pestañeó con asombro cuando la reconoció entre las sombras. Conmocionada, Gin permaneció quieta y sin decir absolutamente nada. Alby acababa de matar a un Habitante. Thomas, que se había acercado hacia el sujeto desplomado en el piso, estaba rodillas y con el rostro enrojecido a fuerza de contener las lágrimas.

Alby suspiró y con el arma en dirección a sus pies, se acercó a ambos.

—Vamos —dijo, con una voz sorprendentemente implacable. No se lo veía afligido por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Los Embolsadores se ocuparán de él mañana.

Gin se quedó desconcertada. «¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado? », se preguntó. Ella lo había visto. Alby había disparado la flecha. Él lo había matado.

Thomas levantó la cabeza hacia y lo miró. El perfil de su cara fue recortado por la luz de la luna, haciendo del sudor que salpicaba su frente una lluvia de diminutos cristales. Alby sólo asintió con la cabeza y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Gin sabía que aunque no decía nada, le había dicho todo. Observó de soslayo al chico inerte en el césped. Llevaba pantalones cortos y tenía el torso al descubierto. Su rostro estaba desfigurado y contraído en una mueca casi demencial. Venas finas y verdosas surcaban la piel pálida de sus brazos como un río contaminado y aunque ya no se movía, de su boca todavía borbotaba una saliva espesa y asquerosa. Gin lo comprendió. Había muerto.

_Muerto._

Un sollozo brotó de su garganta. El sonido fue como el leve maullido de un gato herido, insignificante e inocuo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que en el crudo silencio se oiga. Thomas giró la cabeza tan pronto la escuchó y Gin sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Una profunda empatia la embargó seguida por una tristeza prácticamente insoportable y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada de si misma. Tenia que decir algo. Lo sabía. Pero no tenía idea qué.

—Ven, te llevaré con los Docs —dijo él. Gin ni siquiera le prestó atención. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Thomas, él ya no estaba allí. Se había ido. Gimió, miró a Ben por última vez y se derrumbó en el suelo. Había visto como mataban a un ser humano. Y de momento, había sido la cosa más aterradora que le tocó vivir.

* * *

><p>La habitación olía a desinfectante y alcohol etílico. Gin no tenía idea de cómo había terminado adentro de la Finca. La cabeza le estaba por estallar y le daba vueltas como un torbellino. Tenia vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas y aún así, sólo recordaba el dolor desgarrador que se atenazó su cuerpo cuando le sanaron las heridas. Sin embargo, no había perdido del todo la consciencia. En su memoria albergaban meras imágenes de ella siendo arrastrada por Alby fuera del bosque y de Newt mirándola con cierta preocupación desde arriba. Pero luego, el cansancio y el miedo habían desconectado su cerebro no queriendo retener más. Quizá porque lo poco que recordaba hasta el momento era igual de aterrador como escalofriante.<p>

Un sonido chirriante la tomó por sorpresa. Gin giró la cabeza hacia la puerta que estaba a su derecha. En realidad, se trataba de una tabla de madera corrida que utilizaban como entrada. Del otro lado del marco o de lo que intentaba ser el umbral de la supuesta puerta, un chico bajito, de piel oscura y cabellos rizados asomó la cabeza. Ella lo reconoció. Era el mismo que le había vendado los brazos.

El chico se apretó hacia un costado y entró.

—Hola, Novata. Soy Jeff —dijo él—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mejor?

—Sí, estoy bien —comentó Gin taciturna. Todavía estaba intoxicada por el terror.

—Me alegro —exclamó el muchacho—. No sé adónde te has metido, pero tus heridas fueron bastante leves. Has tenido suerte. Supongo que tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

Gin lo observó con el rabillo del ojo. Primero con desdén, porque no podía comprender que pudiera considerar suerte a su deplorable estado y a su súbita perdida de memoria. Y segundo, porque sí. Tenia hambre.

—Un poco —confesó. No había probado bocado desde que llegó de ese horrendo ascensor y ahora que la adrenalina había bajado, el estómago le rugía igual que el gruñido de un lobo feroz.

El chico —el tal Jeff—, le sonrió con calidez y luego le entregó el cuenco de madera que tenía en la mano.

—Es lo único que Sartén quiso hacer. No había sobrado nada de la cena.

Gin supuso que Sartén debería ser el tipo que se dedicaba a la cocina. El aroma a sopa le hizo retorcer el estómago. Estiró los brazos y acunó el cuenco entre sus manos. Estaba caliente y tuvo que soplar un poco sobre la consistencia para no quemarse la lengua. El sabor a calabaza cosquilleó bajo su lengua y aguardó que el estomago le diese un tirón, aturullado por el primer contacto con la comida, pero como nada pasó, se relajó y le dio un sorbo. Una explosión de sensaciones viejas se deslizaron por su garganta y cerró los ojos con gozo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo antes zamparse la comida a cucharadas. eff la observaba con desagrado mientras llevaba el cuello hacia atrás y lamía la última gota que quedada en el interior del cuenco.

—Veo que ya estás mejor.

La voz ronca le detuvo el corazón. Era Alby. Sus ojos salieron disparado hacia la puerta y lo encontró recostado sobre el umbral, con los brazos cruzados y su habitual expresión hosca. Una furia indómita creció en su interior como una chispa que enciende un fogón. Todavía podía ver al chico retorcerse sobre el césped, su delirio entre espasmos, sus ojos ensangrentados. El recuerdo le oprimía el corazón.

Jeff refunfuñó y tomó el cuenco otra vez en sus manos.

—Bien hecho, Jeff — le felicitó Alby, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Fíjate su brazo —susurró Jeff—. Hay algo extraño en él.

Su mirada voló hacia el brazo izquierdo, flácido e inerte, al costado de su cuerpo. La extraña cicatriz en forma de A apenas se dejaba ver bajo el los pliegues de su ropa y empezó a sentir los estragos de haber comido tan rápido. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no devolverlo todo. Alby asintió. Se corrió, dejándole el paso a Jeff, quién salió a zancadas de la habitación, y entró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No te me acerques —le gruñó Gin con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. La lengua le trastabillaba por los nervios.

—Tranquila, larcha. No te haré daño —le advirtió él, extendiendo los brazos en una señal conciliatoria—. Vengo hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Gin entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Hemos decidido que puedes quedarte —replicó—. Pero si vas hacerlo, hay algunas cosas que debes saber.

—¿Qué sucedió con el chico? —irrumpió Gin, con la respiración entrecortada. Trató de no imaginar que hubiera sido de ella si la hubiesen querido afuera de aquel lugar.

—Déjame terminar de hablar, ¿entendido? —Gin bufó con irritación. Alby enderezó los hombros, se paró delante del ventanal y apuntó hacia afuera—. Muy bien. Ves eso de ahí. Allá, del otro lado de esas malditas paredes, está El Laberinto. Toda nuestra vida gira entorno a él. Hemos estado durante más de dos mierteros años intentando salir de aquí, tratando de encontrar una salida a algo que parece no tener ninguna solución. Lo que le sucedió al chico que viste, fue El Laberinto. Ben no pudo tolerar la _transformación._

Las cejas de Gin se arquearon hasta dibujar una expresión de terror y asombro. Tenia la sensación de que toda la información le golpeaba el cerebro como la punta de una aguja. No se había puesto a pensar con exactitud que eran aquellos muros, de hecho, les temía porque eran enormes y daban la impresión de caer encima de uno en cualquier momento. Había barajado muchas teorías, que estaba electrificada o escondía un reactor nuclear, de todas aquellas hipótesis descabellas, jamás se le hubiese cruzado la idea de que se tratara de un Laberinto. Sabía que estaban encerrados, pero no esperaba un panorama tan desbastador.

— ¿La _transformación_? —repitió ella, reteniendo la última palabra de Alby como si se aferraba a un absurdo hilo de esperanza.

El chico suspiró.

—En este lugar hay tres reglas —le dijo Alby, ubicándose frente a ella y cambiando radicalmente de tema. Gin lo notó, sin embargo no lo interrumpió—. La primera, haz tu parte. Newt mañana te lo dirá. No queremos holgazanes. Este lugar se mantuvo en pie gracias a la ayuda de todos. Así que no pienses que por ser mujer no vas a tener alguna tarea dura, _Nuevita._ La segunda. Y no más importante, es que jamás, por ningún motivo, debes atacar a otro Habitante. Eso va contra el orden que hemos logrado, ¿de acuerdo?

Gin se removió incómoda en la cama. Una imagen veloz de ella encima de Newt, con un machete en la mano y el filo metálico bajo su garganta cruzó su mente. Rogó en sus adentros que Alby no tuviera idea de aquel suceso, aunque supuso que por el modo en que le habla y lo medianamente benevolente que estaba haciendo con ella, parecía no saberlo. Esperaba que sea así. No quería ni imaginar lo que le haría si se enterara.

Le hizo un vago movimiento de cabeza que daba entender que lo había comprendido.

—Bien —exclamó Alby—. Eso fue lo que hizo Ben. Rompió una de las reglas y...

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando cerró la boca y miró hacia la ventana. Gin siguió la dirección de su mirada y algo extrañó sucedió después. Había visto un ligero temblor, una especie de sacudón que agitó la paredes y al cabo de un rato, un bramido atronador levantó una nube de tierra que se izó más allá de los muros, acarreando un par de hojas de la hiedra. Si había algún rastro de valentía en Gin, se esfumó tan pronto escuchó a esa cosa gritar. Estaba segura que nunca antes había oído algo semejante.

—¿Qué...qué fue eso? —tartamudeó, aterrorizada y con los labios secos.

—A eso larcha —dijo Alby indiferente—. Los llamamos _Penitentes._ Y aquí tienes la última regla y la más importante, no puedes por ningún motivo entrar al Laberinto. Si lo haces, estás muerta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque nadie sobrevive a una noche en el laberinto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué les sucedes? —murmuró y abrió los ojos del horror—. Ellos te matan.

—Veo que ya lo has entendido —dijo Alby—. Lo que le sucedió a Ben, lo que viste, fue un Penitente. Si esa cosa no te mata, te pica. Y eso es casi o igual a la muerte, la mayoría de los larchos que fueron picados si no terminan dementes, cambian luego de la_ transformación._

—Entonces Ben...

—Sí, perdió la cabeza. Y atacó a Thomas.

Gin se estremeció por la simplicidad de sus palabras. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Los gritos de horror de Thomas, el comportamiento lunático de Ben y su apariencia espeluznante. Todo era morboso y aterrador, pero tenía sentido. Un escalofriante sentido.

Espantada, miró a Alby.

—¿Por qué nos enviaron aquí? —su voz fue apenas audible.

—No tenemos idea —comentó Alby—. Pero estate tranquila, mientras permanezcas aquí estarás segura. Nada atraviesa los muros.

Gin permaneció en silencio. Estaba intentando asimilar lo que Alby le acaba de decir. Quería echarse llorar, gritar y destrozar todo con sus manos. Hubiese deseado nunca despertar de La Caja. Vivir en el olvido, pero vivir al fin. No quería estar en el Área, mucho menos sabiendo que del otro lado de los muros le aguardaba una muerte inminente.

Alby la observó un momento hasta que de improviso tiró de la manga de su camisa. Gin dio un respingo y lo vio extender su brazo izquierdo hacia él. Sus ojos se clavaron en la cicatriz que había allí y se percató de que seguía teniendo ropa andrajosa y sucia, ahora con manchas de sangre y tierra.

—¿Qué es ésto? —le señaló Alby, alzando la cabeza y observándola a los ojos.

Gin apretó los dientes. No podía mencionarle lo del sueño. Y mucho menos cuando todo era tan confuso y espeluznante.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Cuando me desperté, ya lo tenía.

Alby juntó el entrecejo y entornó la vista. Gin sabía que estaba intentando ver detrás de ella, encontrar un destello, un sólo signo que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, pero al parecer, y para suerte, no halló nada más que una mundana fragilidad.

—¿Por qué no te creo, garlopa? —dijo él con escepticismo.

—Es la verdad —repuso ella con una asquerosa convicción—. No tengo idea qué significa.

—¿Estás segura? —instó el chico.

—Sí —aseguró Gin.

Alby suspiró y le soltó el brazo de mala gana. Luego, corrió las cortinas; un pedazo de tela grisácea con gotas de aceite que flaqueaban la ventana, y se llevó consigo la única antorcha que le brindaba luz a la habitación. Gin lo contempló haciendo toda aquello en silencio y frotándose el brazo, que había quedado con un ligero picor a causa de la tierra que se escabullía bajo los vendajes.

—Descansa, larcha —le dijo Alby, sin siquiera mirarla y de espalda en el marco de la puerta—. Mañana empieza tu nueva vida.

* * *

><p>Gin despertó con un toque en el hombro. Apenas abrió los ojos, notó que Newt la miraba desde arriba. Gruñó por lo bajo y se hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.<p>

—Oye, Novata. Levántate —le dijo Newt, sacudiéndola por la espalda—. Vamos, tengo que mostrarte algunas cosas. La Visita Guiada comienza ahora.

Ella volvió a rebullirse y soltó un suspiro. Newt insistió otra vez.

—Vamos, larcha. Arriba. Si no te apresuras, no lo verás.

Gin apartó las sábanas de su cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó somnolienta mientras se restregaba los ojos—. ¿Por qué me despiertas?

—Tú sígueme.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció por la puerta. Gin rotó los ojos con irritación y dio un brinco hacia afuera de la cama. Cuando tocó el piso, una mueca se contrajo en su rostro agobiado. Tenia los pies hinchados y cortados. No entendía como no se molestaban en darle unos miseros zapatos.

Soportando el dolor, salió a tumbos de la habitación y caminó por una especie de pasillo, iluminado por el día que se colaba por los espacios de la madera. Varias habitaciones se enfilaban a ambos lados. La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas, a excepción de una que se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta, como si alguien hubiese salido hace un rato. Impulsada por la curiosidad, se acercó y lo que vio en su interior le paralizó el corazón. Podía jurar que la conocía, estaba segura. Era una chica. Supuso de la que tanto había oído hablar. Acostada en la cama, con su melena oscura y sedosa esparcida alrededor de sus brazos y la cabeza inclinada sobre uno de sus hombros, parecía un ángel. Tenia la piel blanca y tersa, la nariz respingada y los labios morados. Sus parpados, aunque estaban cerrados, parecían oscilar como si estuviese soñando.

Alguien la interceptó por el brazo.

—¿Qué garlopo estás haciendo, shank? —gruñó Newt, colocando las manos sobre su hombro—. Vamos.

Gin pestañeó con aturdimiento, lanzó una mirada discreta por encima de su hombro a la habitación en donde se encontraba la chica y tragó en seco. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Es que a ella le iba a suceder lo mismo? Negó con la cabeza y deshaciendo su pensamiento, bajó las escaleras de madera, siguiendo a Newt que se había adelanto ya varios pasos.

—¿La conoces? —le soltó Newt en cuanto se colocó a su lado—. ¿Conoces a la chica? ¿Te resulta familiar?

Gin se encogió de hombros. El día era vívido y soleado.

—No —le dijo—. ¿Por qué?

—No sé, me dio la impresión de que la conocías.

—¿Qué le pasó? —se apresuró a decir. El corazón le latía con violencia.

—Nadie la sabe —respondió Newt—. Llegó de la caja inconsciente y con una nota en la mano que decía que era la última. Cuando la sacamos de allí, sólo recobró la consciencia para decir que toda iba a cambiar y desde ese momento no despertó más. Está en coma.

Gin se llevó un mechón de la oreja en un gesto nervioso. Al fin, comprendía el por que los Habitantes del Área la miraban con cierta desconfianza. Su antecesora no era precisamente normal. Optó por cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? —inquirió—. ¿Adónde vamos?

Newt sonrió.

—Ya verás. Sólo no hagas preguntas y sígueme —Gin rotó los ojos y Newt señaló la Caja—. Creo que ya sabes qué es esto, ¿verdad? La Caja sube una vez al mes o al menos eso hacía antes. Cada mes sube con un Novato y alrededor de una semana suministros: ropa, algo de comida. Aún así nos abastecemos por nuestros propios medios. Nada raro.

Gin asintió con la cabeza en una señal afirmativa. Si bien no estaba tan perdida como el principio, había ciertas cosas que aún no llegaba a comprender. Los Creadores los enviaban a un lugar con bestias asesinas, pero se encargaban de que tengan una vida medianamente aceptable. Era tan ridículo, estúpido y morboso a la vez que empezaba a dudar de la salud mental de aquellos sujetos.

—¿Crees que me darán algo de ropa? —comentó alzando sus pies a zancadas—. No tienes idea lo molesto que es caminar sobre el pasto así.

—Supongo —dijo Newt, sacudiéndose el cabello. Su tono de voz no le inspiraba ni una pizca de esperanza. Gin no sabía si Newt era demasiado sincero o estaba intentando tomarle el pelo. Deseó que sea lo último. Sabía que las ampollas de sus pies no iban a resistir mucho más. Newt silbó y después agitó la mano en el aire—. ¡Hey, Minho!

Frente a los muros de piedra, Minho estaba solo y de pie, acomodándose los guantes de su mano con aire distraído. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, limpia y arreglada. La camisa azul ceñida se le pegaba al cuerpo y sus pantalones marrones se ajustaban al cinturón de hebilla redonda. Cargaba con una pequeña mochila sobre la espalda. Minho levantó la vista.

—¿Qué hay? —le preguntó Newt y paseó la mirada por el Área. Gin decidió mantenerse al margen, detrás de él—. ¿Adónde están los demás?

Minho no le respondió. Con un sonrisa traviesa, tiró la espalda hacia atrás y sus ojos brillaron de picardía al ver a Gin.

—¡Qué bien luces! —comentó con sarcasmo—. Te ves muy atractiva esta mañana. Ante todo porque no tienes nada punzante en mano ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Limpiando con los Fregones?

Gin le dedicó una mueca desdeñosa y resopló entre dientes. No tenía idea a quiénes se refería con los Fregones, pero era evidente que Minho estaba buscando irritarla. Y lo había conseguido.

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? —masculló.

—¿Sabes? —profirió Minho encastrando de un tirón el guante en su mano derecha—. Me gustabas más cuando estabas atadas de manos y sin hablar.

—¿Adónde está el resto de los Corredores, Minho? —preguntó Newt—. ¿Por qué no están aquí?

—No vienen —respondió él —. Teniendo en cuanto lo que pasó ayer con Ben, no están precisamente sacando boleto para entrar al Laberinto. ¿Qué tenias pensado hacer exactamente, novata?

Gin enrojeció de ira. No podía olvidar el rostro desfigurado de Ben ni la flecha clavada en su mejilla.

—Simplemente tenia curiosidad —dijo ella ácidamente.

—La curiosidad no es buena, creo que ya te has dado cuenta.

Gin procuró no perder la paciencia. A su lado, Newt dejó escapar un suspiro tedioso.

—Como sea, Novata —dijo y señaló a su amigo—. Él es Minho, el Encargado de Los Corredores. Es algo así como el jefe. Los Corredores son los únicos que pueden entrar al Laberinto.

—Eso quiere decir que no debes asomar tus narices mierteras por acá, garlopa —apostilló Minho.

—No pensaba hacerlo de cualquier modo. Muchas gracias por tu aclaración —masculló Gin.

Era verdad. La noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en el Laberinto ni en los Penitentes. Su imaginación la llevó a lugares remotos y casi imposible de que sean reales. Se dibujo en la menta una vaga idea de lo que podía llegar hacer un Penitente o la forma que tendría el Laberinto y todos los caminos, por más optimismo que deseaba tener, por más que se esforzaba, le suscitaban el mismo horror. Estaban encerrados allí. Y nada bueno podía significar aquello.

—Genial —replicó Minho—. No pienso salvar tu trasero una vez más. Nos debes una. Y una muy, muy grande.

Gin lo miró confundida. No sabía deducir si el chico le caía mal o simplemente era un idiota. Pero desde luego, que ella y él no congeniaban para nada bien. Abrió la boca para responderle cuando un ruido ensordecedor, seguido por un sonido metálico hizo temblar la tierra y atiborró el aire. Gin tenia la impresión de que todos los huesos del cuerpo le temblaban. Estaba paralizada. Los muros comenzaron a separarse hasta forma una gran abertura, y del otro lado, casi como por obra de magia, estaba él. El Laberinto.

Ahogó una exclamación de horror. No se asemejaba en nada de lo que había imaginado. Era aún peor. Las paredes que se extendían del otro lado, entrelazando caminos unos con otro, creaban bifurcaciones e intersecciones de hiedra y piedra. Un eco se deslizó al igual que un fantasma por el Área tan pronto los muros se fijaron al costado de las aberturas.

—Lo que acabas de ver larcha, son las Puertas —le dijo Newt—. Cada mañana se abren y Los Corredores entran al laberinto a buscar una salida. Pero al caer la noche, deben volver antes de que las Puertas se cierren. Creo que te puedes imaginar lo que sucede después.

_Penitentes. _La palabra en su mente le entumeció la sangre. Gin no podía entender cómo Minho se animaba a aventurarse a tal escalofriante lugar, con esas criaturas adentros. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Cuál aterradoras podían llegar a ser para generar tanto horror, para matar y llevar a la locura a una persona? Por un insignificante segundo, muy pequeño, sintió una leve preocupación por Minho y él pareció notarlo porque sacudió la mano en el aire en un actitud despectiva.

—Tranquila, larcha —canturreó—. Soy imbatible.

—Vamos. Tengo que mostrarte algo más —dijo Newt y miró a su amigo—. ¡Buena suerte, Minho!

Minho esbozó una mueca arrogante.

—Buena suerte tú, viejo —replicó —. Espero que tengas todas las partes de tu cuerpo cuando regrese. O al menos, conserves la cabeza en su lugar.

Newt rió, repentinamente animado.

—Eso espero —le echó un ligero vistazo a Gin, reacia y de brazos cruzados a sus espaldas—. Vamos.

—Sí, llévala —intervino Minho, tapándose la nariz—. Sobre todo muéstrale los baños, huele a zarigüeya, shank. Apesta.

Gin se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Minho tenía razón. Recordó el cubículo y los charcos de aceite lúbricos y rancios desperdigados a lo largo del piso. Supuso que quien fuese que la colocó en la Caja, no tuvo el menor cuidado de mantenerla higienizada. Y sí llegado al caso, lo hizo, de poco sirvió. Olía fatal.

Minho la miró por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Luego, tomó impulso y se adentro en el Laberinto. Su figura se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña a medida que se alejaba y Gin se quedó de pie observándolo mientras doblaba en un corredor y desaparecía de su vista, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, como si el Laberinto lo hubiese arrastrado a las penumbras para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Bueno, acá traje este capítulo. Les juro que me costó un montón escribirlo, probablemente esté lleno de dedazos y demás. Es que sinceramente no me convence mi forma de escribir, así que siempre ando borrando casi todo. Pero en fin, luego de tres borradores llegó algo medianamente decente, aunque me quedó más largo de lo que deseé.

¿Se acuerdan que dije que iba haber una revelación? Bueno... Estará en el próximo capítulo, ya que sino éste iba hacer demasiado extenso. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

Espero que les guste el Fic.

Muchas gracias por sus visitas, comentarios y demás. Me animan a seguir.

**Un saludo enorme.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I: Buen Comienzo, Novata.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>

**5**

****Ginevra****

**L**uego de que las puertas se abriesen, la Visita Guiada comenzó por los Jardines. Newt le explicó que como nunca llovía, la única manera de suministrar los cultivos era gracias a unas cañerías que se encontraban bajo tierra. Y que siempre habían estado allí. Sin otro tipo de explicación.

Durante el recorrido, pasaron por el Matadero, una parcela de tierra cercada; con animales del otro lado de los corrales, y llegaron al lado Este del recinto. Newt adelantado unos pasos, estiró el brazo y apuntó con el dedo hacia una estructura gigante que se izaba a su costado. Gin siguió la dirección del movimiento. Era una enorme torre, hecha de cañas de diversos tamaños, que formaban una escalera inclinada y de rígidos troncos. Supuso que debía medir alrededor de tres metros de altura y aunque no pasaba los muros, era bastante alta.

—Es la Torre —le indicó Newt, todavía de espaldas a ella—. Alby suele subir allí. Verifica que todo esté en orden, que todo siga su curso. Nada importante, siempre y cuando no quieras que Alby te dé una buena paliza. Sólo él pueda estar allí. Digamos que es su lugar preferido en este maldito lugar.

Gin le echó una última mirada a la Torre y guardó silencio. No iba ni siquiera intentar asomar las narices aquel lugar. Alby no era la persona de más agrado en el Área y por lo poco que había tratado con él, al parecer el rechazo era mutuo. Newt rodeó la Torre y penetró en el interior del bosque. Gin lo siguió pisándole los talones y se abrió camino entre matorrales, pedrejones y maleza, que el sol había abrasado lo suficiente para resecarlo hasta la pura fragilidad. El suelo estaba empinado y tuvo que pisar con cuidado para no tropezarse. Esta vez procuró no rasgarse la ropa con las ramas que sobresalían de los árboles. Y entonces, lo notó. Estaban llegando al claro del bosque. El lugar en donde Ben había muerto.

Gin se quedó helada, con los pies clavados en la tierra y las uñas carcomidas y apretadas en un puño cerrado. La sangre húmeda, negra y viscosa aún yacía impregnada en el césped, como un charco de petróleo o aceite. Era la sangre de Ben.

Quiso vomitar, devolver la sopa de calabaza que Jeff le había dado la noche anterior, pero lo que vio a unos metros de distancia, se lo impidió. Detrás de la enjambrada vegetación, una fila de cruces de madera mancillada, se apilaban de derecha a izquierda sobre montículos de tierra. Eran tumbas que encerraban los cuerpos inertes y podridos de gente muerta.

—Ya conoces este lugar, ¿cierto? —se animó a decir Newt, con la voz apagada y un destello de tristeza. Estaba cruzado de brazos y su rígida mandíbula se levantaba a lo alto. Una mueca de preocupación le cruzó el rostro cuando Gin desvió la mirada hacia él, luchando por no llorar. Newt interpretó su silencio como una respuesta y carraspeó la garganta—. Es el Cementerio. Esas de allá son Las Lápidas. No hay mucho que decir. Vamos. Debemos continuar.

Newt se dio media vuelta, sin esperar algún tipo de contestación de su parte y regresó por el lugar por el que habían venido. Gin se fue tras él, casi huyendo de la posibilidad de quedarse sola. No volvería a pisar el Cementerio. Era como si el alarido de suplica de Ben murmurase todavía alrededor de los árboles, como una especie de espectro inasible y sombrío que rondaba por el Área con el único fin de atormentarla. Cuando alcanzó a Newt, ambos caminaron entre la Torre y el Matadero en silencio hasta llegar a un establo, pintado de rojo y con un techo de paja. El olor putrefacto que arrastraba el viento era asqueroso.

—Los Establos —le informó Newt, haciendo un vago movimiento de cabeza. El olor abono no le afectaba aparentemente—. Allí trabajan los Carniceros. Creo que este lugar será perfecto para ti.

Gin se horrorizó.

—¡Oye! No te pongas así —dijo Newt planteado frente a ella, con una sonrisa sincera y jubilosa—. Estaba bromeando.

—No es gracioso —le comentó entre dientes.

Newt le dio un golpecito en la frente.

—Eres bastante ingenua y gruñona, ¿sabes?

—Bueno —comenzó a decir Gin, con un tono de voz insidioso—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga a reír? ¿A saltar de alegría? Acabó de llegar, no recuerdo nada más que mi nombre y estoy encerrada aquí, con chicos que parecen odiarme y bestias asesinas. ¡Ah, y sin mencionar que hay un laberinto del otro lado! Supongo que no, no tengo ningún motivo para estar de mal humor.

Newt, lejos de enojarse por su sarcasmo, lanzó otra carcajada, esta vez más corta y rasposa.

—Me agradas, Novata —dirimió él —. Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo más.

Terminaron detrás de la Finca, frente a una tabla de madera agrietada que daba la entrada de otra choza mucho más pequeñas que las demás. Newt la deslizó con cuidado, rasgando un poco la tierra, y dio un paso hacia adelante. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entre y al hacerlo, lo primero que notó fue que el suelo era de tierra también y estaba mojado. Lo segundo, fue la amalgama de olores concentrado en el aire, era fuerte y rancio, como a transpiración, calor y algo más que no podía del todo descifrar.

La choza se hallaba completamente a oscura a excepción de una pequeña franja de luz nacarada que se colaba por una ventana y se cernía sobre la tina redonda y de madera ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Newt estaba parado tras él. El sol le caía desde atrás, ensombreciendo su rostro.

—Acércate, shank —dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano—. El agua no te hará daño.

Gin se encaminó hacia la tina; bajó la cabeza y vio su reflejo por primera vez. Chuck no se había equivocado. Debía rondar los dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad. Era alta y aparentemente delgada. Tenía la cara larga y estirada, de nariz puntiaguda y labios gruesos. Su piel bronceada, del color de la arena, estaba repleta de raspones y moretones. No sabía decir si era linda o fea, solo que era ella y aunque lucía agobiada y sobrecogida por la situación, se encontraba feliz de ser así. De conocerse. Su reflejo era lo único que la ataba a su antigua vida de la que poco y nada sabía.

Newt se deslizo por el borde de la bañera.

—Muchos larchos ni se dan cuenta de esto —musitó suavemente.

Gin hizo un vago movimiento con la cabeza. Estaba feliz. Algo que jamás creyó que podía sentir dentro del Área.

Newt se detuvo a metros de la puerta.

—Chuckie va estar esperándote afuera. Pasarás las próximas dos semanas trabajando con cada uno de los Encargados hasta que sepamos para qué eres buena. Hoy, empezarás con los Fregones.

«Chuck es un fregón» pensó y una ráfaga de curiosidad la hizo hablar.

—¿Qué es un Fregón? —preguntó, recordando las palabras irónicas de Minho.

Newt arqueó las cejas.

—Son los encargados de limpiar la Cocina, el Matadero, esas cosas —respondió.

—Ya veo —murmuró Gin. Ahora comprendía por qué Minho se había burlado de ellos. No parecía ser una tarea esencial sino más bien una última posibilidad de servir dentro del Área. Tuvo pena por Chuck. Quería creer al menos que él no se sentía tan inútil como ella en ese momento.

Newt asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Desde el fondo, Gin lo llamó antes de que se marche.

—Newt —susurro, con timidez y avergonzada. Al instante, el chico se dirigió hacia ella, asombrado por escuchar su nombre—. Siento lo que te hice. Lo siento de verdad.

Newt, que había permanecido debajo del umbral de la puerta, no se movió. Se limitó a observarla con una expresión serena. Gin se percató del tamiz de sorpresa que albergaba en sus ojos, como un sentimiento a flor piel, y de la mueca divertida que curvaba sus labios sonrosados. El sol se discurría por su cara, asemejándose a lo más cercano que recordaba del oro. Newt amplió su sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Un sentimiento fraternal se expandió por todo su pecho y se sintió pequeña de repente. Algo biológicamente imposible por lo que había visto.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, larcha —le dijo Newt—. Lo entiendo. Sólo trata de no decirle a nadie lo que pasó, ¿entendido?

Gin afirmó con la cabeza. Contar lo que le había hecho a Newt era sacar un pasaje de defunción afuera del Área.

—Sí —contestó.

Newt sonrió.

—Además, por el momento quiero conservar mi cuello —bromeó y Gin rió. Él le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa cálida, le echó una mirada rápida y se fue por el hueco de la puerta, dejándola sola. Gin observó el vacío, como si la huida de Newt hubiera dejado una estela tras su paso. Le agradaba. Al menos, él no era tan arrogante como Minho ni tan despótico como Alby.

Se volvió hacia al frente y divisó el lugar. Había dos ventanas a lo largo de la habitación. Eran diminutas, pero angostas. Una estaba tapiada con una madera, de clavos al extremo mientras que la otra funcionaba como lámpara al menos durante el día, en donde el sol entraba justo y con intensidad. La tina se ubicaba en el centro y los sanitarios —precarios, sin tapas y algo oxidados—, se alineaban a su derecha, uno al lado de otro.

Gin se sacó la remera e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón, ambos igual de sucios y andrajosos. Los desplomó a un costado. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la ropa interior sana, limpia y sin una gota de sangre. Se desvistió hasta quedar completamente desnuda y luego, metió un pie en la tina. El agua estaba caliente. Al zambullirse, sintió que todos sus músculos se relajaban y conteniendo el aliento, echó la cabeza para atrás y se restregó los brazos, con una esponja de cerdas de alambre que lavó un centenar de veces antes de usar. Resultaba maravilloso la sensación de su cuerpo en el agua.

Notó que una fina capa de vellos gruesos y lacios, peinados en dirección a sus pies, se extendía a lo largo de sus piernas y agradeció haber llegado con pantalones al Área. Enjuagó su rostro, limpió sus orejas y después, cuando el cabello dejó de ser una amalgama pringosa y rancia, contuvo la respiración y se sumergió hasta el fondo de la tina.

Fue en ese momento que algo extraño sucedió. En el agua sus pestañas se agitaron, burbujas ascendieron a la superficie y el mundo se aclareó. Una vorágine de imágenes irrumpió en ella con tanta violencia que creyó que iba ahogarse.

Se halló sentada en una habitación pequeña, blanca y sin ventanas. Estaba vestida con una extraña túnica de color blanco y sentía los pies helados. El hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, tenía una expresión cínica en el rostro bronceado y demudado. Sus dedos se entrelazaban sobre la mesa.

—Déjame ir —le gruño ella, pegando la espalda sobre la silla—. Quiero volver con mi hermano.

—No puedes. Ya no —contestó sin vacilar el hombre—. Tú eres diferente, Ginevra.

«Me llamó Ginevra», pensó «Gin. Ginevra».

En medio de la confusión, se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando todo el peso de su furia sobre la mesa con un golpe duro.

—¡No me llames así! —gritó—. ¡Ése no es mi nombre!

—Lo es ahora —dijo el hombre totalmente impávido.

—¡No! —bramó, llevándose después las manos a la cabeza y presionándolas con fuerza contra las orejas—. Basta, por favor.

—Tranquila —comentó el hombre—. Pronto te acostumbrarás. Y lo olvidaras todo.

Gin gimió del espanto y negó con la cabeza.

—No. No quiero olvidar. ¡Quiero volver!

—No volverás

Gin se dirigió a él, repleta de indignación.

—¡Claro qué lo haré! —bramó en un tono desafiante. Después, se levantó de la silla. Corroída por una desesperación apremiante, se echó a correr hacia la puerta que había en una esquina. Cuando la abrió, una luz cegadora la envolvió, arrastrándola hacia otro recuerdo.

Nuevamente, estaba en una habitación, pero esta vez se hallaba tumbada sobre una cama, amarrada de pies y manos. El corazón le latía con fuerza. La cabeza le daba vueltas y las sienes se comprimían cada vez más contra su cerebro como si se tratasen de las paredes del Laberinto. Se escuchó el chasquido de una puerta al abrirse y una mujer entró a la habitación. Gin la reconoció inmediato. Era la misma mujer del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

—¿Qué van hacerme? —dijo con la voz quebrada.

La mujer sonrió.

—Todo estará bien—le contestó. Se acercó a ella, inclinó el cuerpo y le besó la coronilla. Gin pensó que le habían dado veneno, la sensación de su contacto le encogió el estómago —. Tengo grandes expectativas sobre ti, ¿sabes?

—Por favor, —le suplicó Gin—. Sólo quiero verlo una vez más. Es mi hermano...

—No —contestó la mujer rotundamente y tomó un extraño dispositivo con sus manos. Gin se percató de que otras personas había entrado a la habitación, a juzgar por su aspecto, daban la sensación de que eran doctores y que estaban preparándose para un tipo de operación. Llevaban una especie de traje antibacteriano de color verde y mascaras en la cara—. Esto es por el bien de la humanidad, por el bien de todos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó ella, volviendo a llorar—. Nada tiene sentido...

—Todo tiene sentido —respondió la mujer—. Sólo que tú no puedes entenderlo. Antes si lo hacia...

Gin lanzó un quejido desgarrador cuando una punzada de dolor se expandió desde su brazo hasta todo su cuerpo como las semillas de un árbol echando raíces sobre la tierra. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y alcanzó el destello de una jeringa. Le habían inyectado algo. _Algo malo._

—¿Por qué? —sollozó—. ¿Por qué hacen esto?

—La vida ya no es como antes — le dijo la mujer —. Debemos hacerlo.

Y con esa última frase retorciéndose en la cabeza, Gin salió del agua abriendo los ojos y con un jadeo profundo y desesperado. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué se supone que significaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso lo que acababa de ver fue un recuerdo? Dos topetazos en la puerta le aceleraron el corazón. Gin dio un respingo y llevó su mirada del reflejo pálido y barroso del agua a la entrada.

—¡Oye, larcha! ¿Sigues ahí o te ahogaste en la bañera?

Una tonta carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Era Chuck. Gin tomó aire e intentó mantener el miedo lejos de su voz cuando habló.

—Sí —dijo, chapoteando el agua—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te hemos traído una muda ropa limpia —replicó Chuck—. Es de Tim, uno de los larchos más menudo que hay aquí.

—Ya voy —dijo ella. Se dio una última enjuagada y se precipitó hacia afuera de la tina. Se colocó la ropa interior y caminó hasta la puerta, con su cabello negro goteando hacia el suelo. Asomó la cabeza y se ruborizó de vergüenza.

Thomas estaba detrás de Chuck, recostado sobre un árbol y con las brazos por encima de su rodilla. Lucía cansado. Una venda le rodeaba el cuello y otra el tobillo. Gin se percató de que los raspones de la noche anterior ya no estaban en su cara, pero sí que había cierta magulladura rubicunda en los lugares donde presuntamente Ben había alcanzado a golpearle.

Aunque quiso gritar cuando él la vio, no lo hizo. Metió la cabeza para adentro, estiró el brazo y le arrebató de un tirón la ropa a Chuck, quien parpadeó asombrado por su comportamiento. Gin cerró la puerta, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo en la oscuridad del baño y salió, con el rostro todavía húmedo y colorado. La camisa del supuesto Tim era fresca y holgada y pese a que era cómoda y olía bien, le quedaba gigante. Tuvo que doblarse las mangas en tres pliegues para no dar la impresión de que los brazos se le habían alargado. Sin embargo; para su suerte, la presilla del pantalón se acomodaba en su cadera y no quedaba tan ridícula.

Chuck colocó los brazos en jarra.

—Eso si que fue raro, shank ¿verdad? —dijo. Hizo una pausa buscando la complicidad de Thomas, que sólo se limitó a sacudir el hombro bajo la sombra del árbol. Chuck rotó los ojos ante su mueca desinteresada y encaró a Gin—. En fin, novata. Hoy trabajas con nosotros. Ven. Te llevaré con Stan, el Encargado de los Fregones, ¿tú vienes?

Chuck, que la había empujado hacia adelante, se detuvo para mirar a Thomas. Estaba jugando con una hoja seca, deshojando cada trocito de ella como si se tratara de una fruta. Gin clavó los talones para no caer al piso.

—No —respondió Thomas, alzando la mirada—. A mí me toca con Winston. O algo así.

Chuck soltó una carcajada y le dio un tirón a la camisa holgada de Gin, obligándola a inclinarse.

—Has tenido suerte, Novata —le susurró Chuck al oído—. Siempre hacen empezar a los novicios con los Carniceros. Supongo que no querían lidiar con dos.

Gin asintió con la cabeza, enderezó la espalda y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a Thomas. Por un momento, agradeció que el también sea un Novato. Al menos, hoy no tendría que rebanar ningún animal. La imagen sangrienta de Ben estaba demasiado presente en su memoria para tener que ver más sangre y en buena cantidad. Chuck empezó a caminar y Gin corrió para alcanzarlo. Thomas había quedado atrás. Su imagen fue desapareciendo mientras avanzaban por los pastizales.

—Creo que vino a ver cómo estabas

Gin volteó la cabeza al escuchar a Chuck.

—¿Qué? —demandó—. Lo siento. No te estaba escuchando.

Chuck refunfuñó y esbozó una mueca irritada. Gin, que estaba a su lado, no pasó por alto el rubor de sus mofletes blancos y regordetes.

—Que creo que Thomas estaba preocupado por ti —dijo—. Anoche aquel garlopo estaba hecho un idiota. No decía nada y cuando habló solo fue para gritarme.

Gin sonrió de lado, pero no dijo nada. Quizá porque estaba intentando ocultar el súbito calor que le recorrió el cuerpo con el comentario de Chuck, que al percatarse del rubor de sus mejillas, soltó una risita burlona. Gin fingió no escucharlo y lo siguió hasta salir al Área. Juntos llegaron a un grupo de chicos sentados sobre un enorme tronco caído.

En su mayoría eran escuálidos, bajitos y de no muy buen aspecto. Los otros, simples grandotes; con cara de bobos. Cargaban con utensilios de limpieza —escobas de madera, trapos, rastrillo—, sobre sus hombros y se reían con histrionismo de algo que debió de resultar bastante gracioso, a juzgar por las risas casi estúpidas que soltaban. Sin embargo, las carcajadas se cortaron el mismo instante en que se percataron de la presencia de Gin. Alguien murmuró por lo bajo y un chico pecoso y rubio se levantó del suelo, llevando consigo una especie de balde de madera y con astas de metal. Chuck se detuvo apenas lo vio acercarse y Gin lo imitó. El chico la miró con desdén, juntó el entrecejo y alzó los artículos de limpieza. Gin tuvo que maniobrar los brazos para intentar que ningún balde caiga al suelo ni que la escoba termine partida al medio.

—Stan, Encargado de los Fregones —se presentó y miró a Chuck—. Le toca la cocina, llévala hasta allí.

Gin apretó la mandíbula. Tenía la impresión de que una bestia crecía en su interior a punto de estrellarse en un puño cerrado contra la cara de Stan. Él dejó escapar una risita de suficiencia, dio media vuelta y se unió con el resto de sus amigos, los cuales, había estado observando la situación desde atrás. «Bienvenida a tu nueva vida», se dijo a si misma. Y se hubiera reído de lo absurdo de la situación si no fuera porque en ese momento, un alarido brotó detrás de su espalda y lo reconoció de inmediato. Seria difícil olvidarlo.

Era Ben.

* * *

><p>Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento. Gin creyó que estaba alucinando, que el dolor de cabeza había menguado en el mas profundo de los delirios y había empezado a enloquecer. Ben estaba vivo y se retorcía entre los brazos de Alby, que le abrazaba por el cuello. Sus ojos ensangrentados, brillaban con un dejo de angustia y desespero. Tenía la mitad de la cara transpirada y pálida envuelta en una capa de bultosos vendajes. Las venas de sus brazos estaban inflamadas por la ira y su respiración gutural agitaba la flema atorada en su garganta. Era como si la cercanía a la muerte lo hubiese sentenciado a un estado de locura total.<p>

—Alby —soltó Ben, escupiendo saliva y con una voz estrangulada—. Te estás equivocando, Alby. Estás encerrando al larcho equivocado ¡Él es el culpable! ¡Él lo es!

Alby lo jaló con fuerza.

—Cierra la trompa de una maldita vez, Ben —gruñó—. Tú te lo buscaste

—No lo volveré hacer, por favor —suplicó Ben, llorando de sobremanera—. Tienen que perdonarme, por favor. Por favor, no. Por favor, ¡él es el culpable! ¡Ése larcho!

Gin quiso ayudar a Ben, pero Chuck la detuvo. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro. No podía entender qué le podía causar tanta gracia, ella estaba horrorizada.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió—. Si vas, te meterás en problemas.

—¿Adónde lo llevan? —preguntó Gin perturbada y desviando la vista hacia Alby. Ben había caído al piso—. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Chuck negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedes. Lo están llevando Cuarto Oscuro —contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y ante su mueca interrogativa, suspiró y continuó hablando: —. Es nuestra Cárcel. Al norte de la finca.

Gin tenia la impresión de que las rodillas le fallaban. Stan, que se había colocado junto a Chuck, dejando el resto de sus amigos atrás, lanzó una risotada ronca.

—Esto mismo iba a decirte, Chuck. Ben se salvó. Los Embolsadores fueron a buscarlo. Y descubrieron que la flecha no alcanzó el cerebro. Los Docs lo cosieron rápidamente.

Gin vio a Alby ir hacia el lado norte de la Finca, con Ben acuestas, todavía gritando y gimoteando con un desmesurado dolor. Los dedos de sus pies descalzos trazaban líneas sobre el pasto como una espátula. La imagen llenó sus ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Oye, Stan! —bramó un chico del fondo—. Creo que a partir de ahora seremos uno menos.

—Eso parece —murmuró Stan.

—¡Tengo que ir a contárselo a Thomas! —chilló Chuck, exaltado por una repentina euforia—. ¡Quiero ver la cara de ese Shank cuando se entere!

Chuck se mofó de su propio comentario y se echó a correr en busca de Thomas. Gin lo vio alejarse casi a trompicones y suspiró con resignación. Ese niño era terrible. Después, le dio un vistazo al recinto. Ben ya no estaba allí. Había desaparecido junto a Alby y tal vez no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

* * *

><p>La cocina tenía el aspecto de cualquier cocina que podía recordar. No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder desplazarse. Había un horno grande, un microondas y un lavaplatos conectados a un sistema eléctrico. Dos mesadas de maderas se situaban a ambas esquinas de la habitación.<p>

Sartén, el Encargado de la cocina, tendría dieciocho años de edad o tal vez más. Era de color y grandote. Con el pelo cortado al ras y la barba tupida, tenía una apariencia intimidante, pese a la sinceridad que albergaba en sus ojos oscuros. Cuando Gin llegó junto a Stan, que era tan agradable como un insecto muerto, no se mostró muy contento de que una mujer husmee por su cocina, pero así todo accedió a su trabajo y le dio su espacio.

—Limpia el piso que esta lleno de sangre de vaca —le ordenó apenas Stan se fue.

Gin, que se había quedado quieta en la entrada, obedeció sin chistar. Cargó un balde con agua del grifo de la pileta y refregó el piso. Más tarde, al mediodía, le ardían los dedos y lidiaba contra las ganas de vomitar. La sangre de algún animal despedazo se hallaba seca en el piso y había que rasquetear varias veces para sacarla del suelo. Sartén le ordenó que se tome un descanso y limpie las vajillas que habían quedado sucias en la pileta. Luego, se marchó para formar parte de la Asamblea. Gin se preguntó por que ella no podía ir y supuso que se trataba de una de las tantas reglas que regían en el Área. Quería saber que iba a sucederle a Ben. Desde que lo había visto, experimentó una amalgama de sentimientos contradictorios. Estaba feliz porque seguía con vida, aunque también tenia un cierto temor por Thomas. Ben lo había atacado y no sabía cuando podía lastimar a otro Habitante. O incluso a ella. Había pedido el sentido común. Y era peligroso.

Cerca a la hora del almuerzo, Sartén volvió con un muchacho rubio, fortachón y de cabellos rizados llamado Zart. El trabajo ya había terminado y Gin estaba poniendo sus dedos sobre un trapo seco para aliviar el entumecimiento provocado por el agua helada del grifo de la pileta.

Bajo el umbral de la puerta, Sartén inspeccionó el lugar.

—Bien hecho —concluyó con una sonrisa. Los pliegues al costado de su boca trazaron en su rostro. Gin le devolvió la sonrisa y no habló más. Tampoco se animaba a indagar sobre el tema de Ben, no creía que Sartén ni mucho menos Zart le dijeran algo al respecto, así que se limitó a acatar sus órdenes y ayudar a preparar el almuerzo. Zart había traído una bolsa gigante con toda clase de frutas, verduras y hortalizas que Sartén ordenó en la lacena cuando deje de picar la zanahoria para el estofado.

Al caer la tarde, después del almuerzo en la cocina, la tranquilidad desapareció y Gally entró minutos después de que Sartén se márchese hacia el Matadero.

—Oye, Sartén ¿ha sobrado algo para comer?

Todo el cuerpo de Gin se tensó como una cuerda. Aterrada, se agazapó detrás de la mesada. Gally no la había visto. Estaba de espaldas a ella; metiendo su cabeza hasta la nariz en las ollas vacías de aluminio. Tenía el cabello sucio y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Su mano izquierda estaba vendada, con un mancha de sangre fresca impregnada en la parte superior. Gin recordó que de todos los Habitantes que había en el Área, él era el que más la detestaba.

—¿Sartén? —volvió a insistir Gally—. Viejo, ¿hay alguien aquí?

El corazón se le aceleró aún más. Se deslizó de espalda por la mesada y se sentó en el suelo. Apretó los puños con fuerza. No tenía por qué temerle. Él no iba a hacerle daño. _No podía hacerle daño. _Tras un suspiro, tomó coraje.

—Él no está aquí —dijo Gin, emergiendo de repente. Al reconocerla, Gally la miró ensombrecido—. Hay algunas manzanas en el cajón de abajo —añadió con un hilo de voz.

El chico bufó.

—De acuerdo —contestó—. ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Incrédula, dio media vuelta. Gally había agarrado una manzana y la masticaba con la boca abierta y el cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesa.

—No estoy temblando —se excusó Gin y desvió su vista hacia sus manos. Sus dedos tiritaban como una hoja sacudida por el viento.

Gally dio un paso hacia adelante con una sonrisa truculenta.

—Claro que sí —dijo—. Me tienes miedo, ¿cierto?

Gin empalideció. Se esforzó por fingir indiferencia y valentía.

—¿Por qué lo tendría? —refutó—. No te conozco y además, no puedes hacerme daño; va contra las reglas.

Dijo aquello con un tono de voz tan ridículo que se sintió una imbécil. Mas aún, cuando Gally soltó una carcajada seca y terminó frente a ella, jalándola del cuello de la camisa.

—Todavía —masculló—. Sé que tienes algo que ver con el nuevito y estoy seguro que hasta lo conoces.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con él. Nunca lo he visto —le respondió Gin, rebatiéndose en sus dedos y queriendo clavarle las uñas.

Gally entrecerró los ojos.

—No te creo nada —balbuceó él—. ¡Eres una mentirosa! Sé que estás involucrada con él. Y lo voy averiguar. Tú y la chica...

No pudo terminar de hablar. En ese momento, Gin se reclinó hacia adelante y le mordió la mano herida. El chico lanzó un alarido desgarrador y la soltó con tal brusquedad que Gin terminó sentada en el suelo. La manzana mordida cayó y rodó hasta llegar por debajo de la mesada. Se levantó, con lágrimas en los ojos y el pulso exaltado, y a mano rápida, usó una escoba que yacía recostada en la pared como arma para defenderse.

—Me pones un dedo encima —comenzó a decir en retaguardia—. Y te puedo asegurar que te quedas sin nariz, que de por cierto ya es bastante fea.

Gally se frotó la mano y avanzó hacia ella. Estaba tan furioso que las venas del cuello se le marcaban como si estuviese a punto de estallar. Gin levantó más la escoba, de modo que el mango quedó a centímetros de su quijada. El chico la alejó de un manotazo.

—Has un movimiento falso, Novata. Uno solo —le avisó Gally—. Y te puedo asegurar que correrá sangre, ¿me captas?

—Lo mismo para ti —fue lo primero que se lo ocurrió decir—. No te tengo miedo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —apostilló Gally y en medio de una mueca frívola, se marchó tras la puerta.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, Gin encontró un hueco vacío entre las tantas mesas que había en la Finca. Dejó el plato y se percató que sus manos estaban ásperas y magulladas. Tenia la impresión que una pelota se le apretaba en las vertebras de la espalda por estar tanto tiempo encorvada en el piso. No había dejado de limpiar en todo el día y la idea de volver a hacerlo la irritaba de sobremanera.<p>

Exhasuta, se dejó caer sobre la silla. Pinchó el tenedor sobre un pedazo de carne asada, que Sartén había hecho poco después de que ella se vaya, y lo llevó a la boca. Mientras comía, recorrió la sala con la mirada. Estaba repleta y las voces masculinas se alzaban formando una algarabía ensordecedora. La mayoría de los Habitantes lucían cansados, aunque no dejaban de bromear ni de atiborrarse de comida con sus compañeros.

El grupo de Fregones, encabezado por Stan, soltaban carcajadas tontas por lo bajo mientras la contemplaban sin el menor intento de disimular que hablaban de ella. Estaban en una mesa a su derecha. Gin suspiró y optó por fingir que no los había visto para no generar problemas. Ya tenía demasiado. Volvió a escudriñar el lugar, esta vez buscando a Chuck. No se veían desde la mañana. Lo encontró por encima de las cabezas de los Habitantes, unas filas más adelante. Flaqueado por Newt y Thomas, cuyo aire taciturno había desaparecido y se reía de algo que no le causó gracia a ningún compañero de su mesa.

—Muévete.

A Gin se le erizaron los vellos del brazo. Con cautela, se giró a sus espaldas al reconocer la voz. Detrás de ella, con la cara lavada y el pelo oscuro y grasiento sobre su frente, Minho la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Le dedicó la sonrisa forzada, carente de simpatía y lo ignoró. Le hubiese encantado escupirle la cena, pero ya tenia demasiado con Gally. Sartén no tenía idea al respecto. Él había llegado cuando el miedo y la rabia habían ya desaparecido. Vagó la vista por la sala otra vez y no encontró a Gally por ninguna de las mesas.

Minho volvió a insistir.

—Eh, Novata —gruñó él—. ¿Acaso eres sorda? ¡Mueve tu trasero de ahí!

Gin no le respondió. Minho refunfuñó y se deslizó por la silla vacía a su lado.

—Veo que te has bañado —observó. Luego, estiró la mano y sus dedos rozaron el cabello de Gin en una burda caricia. Minho la olfateó—. Sí, por suerte ya no apesta.

El muchacho sonrío levemente, se repantigó en la silla, y colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Gin tenía la impresión de que la temperatura del Área había aumentado a grandes escalas y le fluía por las venas como lava caliente.

—Día duro, Novata, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Con quién te ha tocado?

Gin se engulló otro pedazo de carne y lo mastico con furia, casi triturándolo entre sus dientes. Deseaba que Minho se canse de fastidiarla y la dejara en paz. Pero él continuó. Se tiró hacia adelante y le pellizcó una mejilla para llamar su atención.

—¡Hey, garlopa, te estoy hablando! —chistó—. ¿Me escuchas?

Gin bufó. .

—¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer? —espetó y posó su mirada en él con las mejillas enardecidas—. No sé, hay miles de lugares vacíos. ¿Por qué tienes que venir a molestarme? Vete.

—Sin duda ni bañándote se te va lo desagradable, Chiflada —replicó Minho y tiró su plato vacío a la mesa—. Además éste es mi lugar, así que cierra la boca y sirve para algo; tráeme de lo que sea que haya para cenar.

Como un golpe duro sobre la nunca, todo un mejunje de sentimientos embargaron a Gin en ese momento. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ira, indignación y asombro crepitó en sus ojos cuando lo miró.

—Hazlo tú solo —gruñó ella, harta de su arrogancia. Tuvo el ademán de levantarse de la mesa sin mirarlo, pero Minho la retuvo por el brazo.

—Vamos, Novata. Era una broma —dijo—. Tampoco te enojes.

Gin arqueó las cejas. Notó que los ojos de Minho visto de cerca tenía un ligero color fangoso, como al color de un tronco de un árbol viejo y desgastado.

—Pues menuda forma de divertirte —dijo y enarboló el cuello, orgullosa—. Cretino.

Minho se volvió hacia ella, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Ya me entenderás —siguió diciendo—. Si llega otro Novato verás lo divertido que es hacerlo enojar.

—¿Tú crees que llegará otro? —cuestionó Gin. Deseaba dejar de ser la última.

—No lo sé —replicó Minho—. Ya no me asombraría. Los Creadores son una caja de sorpresa.

—¿Lo dices por qué yo estoy aquí?

Minho simplemente le insinuó una sonrisa socarrona. Después, izó la vista e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Sartén, quien al verlo, rotó los ojos. Se acercó con una cuchara y una gran olla, que arrastraba a través de un gran carrito hasta la mesa y le sirvió la cena.

—Gracias, viejo —comentó Minho, alzando el pulgar—. Eres sin duda lo mejor que hay en este lugar, después de mí.

—¿Es siempre así de molesto? —le preguntó Gin a Sartén.

El chico suspiró.

—Sí —contestó—. Todos los malditos días.

—Veo que conociste a mi amiga, la Chiflada —observó Minho, masticando con la boca abierta y dándole palmaditas detrás de la espalda a Gin—. ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Ha afilado alguna cuchilla, rebanado algún dedo o quizás cuello?

Sartén arqueó las cejas. Gin empalideció y, con el estómago hecho un puño, pateó a Minho por debajo de la mesa. Él pegó un sobresalto y se frotó la pierna, lanzándole una mirada acusadora. Ella dibujó una sonrisa de eufemismo y agitó la mano en el aire.

—No le des importancia —dijo—. Gracias, Sartén.

Sartén les lanzó a ambos una mirada suspicaz.

—De nada —contestó, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el fondo de la sala. Unos chicos le habían silbado para que vaya.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, Gin se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurró a Minho.

—¿Qué haces tú? —le repuso él—. Tienes suerte de ser una chica. Otro larcho en tu lugar; que me hubiese golpeado de esa manera, estaría escupiendo sus dientes en estos momentos.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Gin y Minho arrugó la frente—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle algo así a Sartén? Si alguien se entera de lo que pasó...

Minho la cortó con una carcajada seca.

—Con que es eso, ¿eh? Me debes una, larcha, ¿recuerdas? —Minho tomó el tenedor con sus manos y empezó a hacerlo girar entre sus dedos—. Mi silencio tiene un precio y estoy pensando que puede hacer contigo.

Esta vez quien rió con irania fue Gin.

—Muy gracioso —dijo—. Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si Newt y yo le hubiésemos contado a los demás lo que hiciste? —irguió la espalda y zigzagueó su muñeca en el aire fingiendo empuñar algún tipo de espada—. Te salvamos la vida, agradécemelo.

—¿Y por eso me extorsionas? —gruñó ella—. ¿Por no haber abierto la boca?

El sonrió con los labios apretados.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer conmigo? —preguntó Gin desafiante—. ¿Torturarme? ¿Atarme a un palo como la otra vez?

Minho rió.

—Puede ser —respondió—. Lo estoy pensado.

Gin chasqueó la lengua y se quedó observándolo a los ojos. Algo le llamaba la atención. La forma de su mirada, tan rasgada y lejana, era diferente a la de los demás. Sabía que tenía un nombre, pero no podía recordarlo. Minho sacudió sus hombros y se dispuso a terminar su cena. Cuando lo hizo, le dio un último sorbo a su bebida y suspiró.

—¿Por qué mierteros me miras así? —espetó él—. ¿Es qué tengo algo en la cara? ¿Tienes algún problema?

Gin extendió el brazo y tiró de Minho hacia a ella. El chico se tambaleó, aunque logró estabilizarse sosteniéndose de la mesa.

—Eres asiático —soltó de pronto, exaltada por un ramalazo de información.

Al escucharla, Minho pestañeó, la observó como si fuese una lunática, y luego, recobró la postura.

—Eso dicen —contestó—. Veo que eres toda una genio. Me sorprendes, Chiflada. Tu intelecto podía sacarnos de aquí —. Gin le dedicó una mueca desdeñosa y lo soltó. Minho se puso de pie—. En fin, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con una demente.

—¿Ah, sí? —canturreó Gin—. ¿Cosas cómo cuales?

—Cosas que no son de tu incumbencia —le respondió Minho—. Dedícate a quedarte callada. Así te ves más linda.

Gin dejó escapar una carcajada sardónica. Minho le respondió con una sonrisa falsa y se marchó sin dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Bueno, aquí está el capítulo revelación. Espero que le guste. Estaba muy ansiosa por publicarlo. Creo que es el más corto que va de todo el fic, pero la ansiedad me mataba. Quiero ver que piensan al respecto y si en cierta parte se lo esperaban.

Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y los capítulos que vienen van estar lleno de acción y bastante romance. Tuve que atrasar algunos sucesos para que encajen con la historia, sin embargo, la trama original seguirá en su línea.

En fin, espero que les guste.

**Un saludo enorme.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I: Buen comienzo, Novata.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>

**6**

****Ginevra****

**U**na vez terminada la cena, Gin se dirigió a las afueras de la Finca. Cuando llegó, Chuck ya dormía tranquilamente, con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo sobre una de las hamacas y la boca entreabierta. Su respiración suave y parsimoniosa era un vago sonido sordo a comparación de los ronquidos de los demás Habitantes, que parecían tener la garganta inflamada y llena de moscas. Casi a su lado, despierto y de cara al cielo estrellado, estaba Thomas. Todavía tenia la venda que cubría su herida rodeándole parte del cuello. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se escabulló dentro de su bolsa de dormir y se hundió hasta la nariz. Dio miles de vueltas antes de encontrar una posición que le resultara cómoda.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó. Era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente a Thomas desde que se conocían.

Thomas pestañeó y giró el rostro para verla. Al constatar que se trataba de ella, suspiró.

—Sí —respondió mirando el firmamento.

Gin se encogió de hombros. Ya había notado que el chico no era de muchas palabras. Pero Tal vez, seguía perturbado por lo que había sucedido con Ben la noche anterior y no tenia ganas de hablar. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Lo había olvidado. No sabía lo que la Asamblea había decidido hacer con él.

—¿Sabes algo de Ben? —se aventuró a decir. A lo lejos, el siseo por parte de uno de los Habitantes hizo que Gin baje un poco el tono de su voz—. ¿Tienes idea lo qué va pasar con él?

—Van a desterrarlo mañana —contestó y una sensación desoladora arrasó en el interior de Gin como un vendaval.

—¿A qué te refieres con desterrar? —indagó ella—. Lo van a...

—Sí —irrumpió Thomas, molesto—. Lo van a lanzar al Laberinto.

Gin permaneció estupefacta y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Ben en, siendo arrastrado por Alby, suplicando por su vida, rogando por que le den una última oportunidad de vivir. Más allá de lo que había sucedido, Ben no tenía la culpa de su accionar demencial. Estaba obnubilado por la picadura del Penitente. No podía pensar con coherencia. Ni moverse sin dar un traspié. Lo estaban mandando a una muerte casi segura, siendo una especie de ofrenda para aquellas bestias y en cierta parte, era injusto. No tenia idea de lo que Thomas sentía con respecto al chico, al final de cuentas, él había intentado matarlo.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que de su boca salió.

Thomas no respondió y Gin no tuvo ningún tipo de interés de continuar con la conversación. Un chasquido cerca de sus pies se coló entre los ronquidos de los Habitantes y apoyándose en sus codos, levantó el cuerpo y miró hacia al frente. Alcanzó a ver un destello de luz colorado que apuntaba hacia ella. Una diminuta cosa plateada en forma de lagartija correteó hacia el bosque.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró espantada.

—Son los Escarabajos —le explicó Thomas—. Es la forma en que los Creadores nos vigilan. Ya he intentado seguirlos, pero no hay caso. Son muy rápidos.

—Así que nos vigilan —musitó Gin para si misma.

—Eso parece —concedió Thomas.

El simple hecho de que los estuviesen vigilando con extraños artefactos corredizos le despertó una profunda curiosidad. ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Se acordó de las imágenes que se habían revelado en su memoria. No estaba segura de que se trataran de recuerdos, sin embargo eran lo más similar a ello. De repente, miró a Thomas. Tenía la sensación de que él estaba allí, en sus recuerdos, escondido entre las sombras que se rehusaban a darle rienda a más información.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Sí.

Gin quitó la mirada de la maleza. Se había quedado expectante ante otra posible aparición de un Escarabajo.

—¿Puedes... Puedes recordar algo de tu vida pasada? —balbuceó.

Thomas no modificó su expresión, aún así algo en él había cambiado. La miró directo a los ojos.

—No —contestó—. No recuerdo nada, ¿tú puedes hacerlo?

Su respuesta la desanimó. Frustrada, Gin negó con la cabeza y Thomas entornó la mirada con escepticismo. Fue la forma en que la observó, que hizo que decidiera dejar de mentir.

—Me resultas familiar —soltó. Thomas abrió los ojos bruscamente—. No te recuerdo, pero sé que estás en mis recuerdos. Es raro de explicar.

—Lo entiendo —se limitó a decir Thomas.

«¿Cómo puede entenderlo si él ni siquiera tiene recuerdos o vagas imágenes de su pasado?» pensó ella. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y ni siquiera podía compartirlas con nadie sin quedar como una demente. Gin suspiró con frustración.

—¿De dónde crees que te conozca? —le preguntó a Thomas.

El chico sacudió el hombro.

—No lo sé —replicó—. Yo no recuerdo nada.

—Quizá eramos amigos... —sugirió Gin. Realmente consideraba esa posibilidad.

—Tal vez —dijo Thomas—. No lo sé, todo es muy raro.

Gin esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí, es verdad —respondió por inercia—. Lo es.

Thomas movió la cabeza y se giró de lado, cubriéndose el cuerpo con la sábana como una uruga.

—Buena noches —murmuró y Gin no respondió. Se sintió terriblemente mal frente a su trato distante. Era evidente que estaba molesto y no tenía idea por qué. Quiso llorar. Tal vez gritarle, pero tan pronto cerró los ojos, el sueño ganó la pulseada, el mundo se cernió en penumbras y las pesadillas no tardaron llegar.

* * *

><p>Dos topetazos resonaron en la oscuridad.<p>

—Adelante —dijo una voz aterciopelada.

La imagen se fue esclareciendo, Gin asomó la cabeza por el hueco de una puerta. Tenía el rostro fresco, limpio y al descubierto. No sólo lucía mucho más saludable de lo que podía recordar en el reflejo de la tina, sino que además estaba mucho más gorda. Tendría dos o tres kilos de más que le asentaban bastante bien. Llevaba el cabello lacio y oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y la misma túnica blanca de siempre.

Entró a la habitación de hombros encogidos y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Ven. No tengas miedo —La mujer rubia de sus recuerdos anteriores, le sonreía detrás de un camilla.

Un chico se hallaba tumbado allí, vestido de blanco y con los pies descalzos. Gin se aproximó con cautela. Por un momento, creyó que había muerto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo, quieto y sumiso. La piel aceitunada y espolvoreada de pecas estaba repleta de sudor y su cabello negro, increíblemente corto, dejaba ver su rostro adormilado e inocente. Al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Angustiada, estiró la mano y tocó sus dedos. Una corriente eléctrica viajó por todo su cuerpo y se apartó, tiritando de frío. Estaba helado. Levantó la vista, buscando algún tipo de explicación en la mujer. Su semblante era inescrutable.

—Esto es...

—Sí —intervino la mujer—. Él está bien, pronto será enviado con su grupo.

Gin volvió a mirar su rostro.

—Su amiga... Ella... —No podía terminar la frase. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar.

—Morirá —añadó la mujer—. Es parte de las Variables.

Gin se secó las lágrimas con el brazo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin saber muy por qué.

—No hay problema —contestó. Alzó el mentón, contempló de soslayo al chico y después a Gin—. Se llama Aris— agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Aris. Sujeto B1 —volvió a decir—. Él va ser quien mate a tu hermano.

El horror se reveló en su cara. Antes de que pueda asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, se vio atrapada alrededor dos firmes manos. La imagen de una mujer con una extraña máscara apareció frente a sus ojos. Sacudió sus pestañas con estupor y descubrió que estaba llorando.

Era otro recuerdo.

En otro lugar.

En otro momento.

La voz suave que le habló hizo temblar su corazón.

—Cielo, tienes que irte.

Gin sollozó. Una mujer cuarentona estaba acuclillada frente a ella. Estaban en un pasillo angosto y oscuro, con caños de agua encumbrados en el techo y goteando en dirección al suelo.

—Mamá —dijo angustiada—. Mamá tienes que venir.

La señora se quitó la máscara de gas y con dedos temblorosos, se la colocó a Gin. Luego, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. Gin la observó con la vista empañada de lágrimas y dolor. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Tenía el pelo negro, con alguna que otra cana perdida que denotaba el paso del tiempo y la nariz respingada. Su piel estaba blanca como el papel y sus labios morados, tiritaban del pánico. Sus ojos oscuros, grandes y bondadosos, similares a los suyo, tenía una chispa de angustia y estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas saladas que luchaban por huir.

—No puedo —respondió la mujer—. No puedo, hija. Tienes que llegar a las instalaciones y encontrar a Ava. Ella sabrá que hacer contigo.

Gin negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

—No —gruñó, en medio del llanto. Su aliento tibio nubló la máscara de gas—. Yo no quiero dejarte.

La mujer abrió la boca para responder cuando un ruido atronador estalló de golpe. Como una especie de explosión. Los escombros del techo empezaron a caer en una lluvia de cieloraso y Gin tuvo la impresión de que las paredes a su alrededor habían comenzado a desmoronarse.

La mujer echó una mirada desesperada por encima de su hombro y al ver algo agitarse en la sombría lejanía. En llantos, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Gin y la abrazo. Su tristeza le atravesó el alma al igual que una daga helada.

—Te amo, hija —le murmuró al oído—. Nunca lo olvides. Tú tienes que vivir.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Pero mamá...

La mujer se puso de pie, esta vez con una expresión ceñuda y seria.

—Tienes que irte y alcanzar a tu hermano —ordenó.

—Mamá, no puedo dejarte —sollozó.

—Si te quedas conmigo, probablemente termine matándote —dijo y volvió abrazarla—. Debes irte. Ellos ya están aquí.

La mujer se apartó, dibujo una sonrisa triste y sin medir más palabras, corrió hacia las sombras. Su figura desapareció en la oscuridad en el momento exacto en el que Gin despertaba, embargada por una profunda sensación de vacío. Grietas brillantes y doradas le dieron de lleno en el rostro tan pronto abrió los ojos y se cubrió la cara. Se levantó con cautela, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Thomas y Chuck seguían dormidos, junto que el resto de los Habitantes retorcidos en montañas de sábanas blancas. El ambiente estaba atenuado por un ligera bruma sonrosada que teñía el cielo del amanecer de un rosa radiante. En la lejanía, se oía el canto de un gallo.

Gin se masajeó la cabeza e inspiró con pesadumbre. Después, volvió a recostarse sobre la bolsa e intentó dormir. Pero no pudo. Ya no tenía dudas. Ella podía recordar.

* * *

><p>Esa misma mañana, fue hacia al comedor sin hablar con nadie. No podía dejar de pensar en su mamá y en el muchacho tendido sobre la cama. Lo odiaba. Sentía una furia desmedida hacia él y en parte también hacia aquella mujer que disfrutaba de su sufrimiento. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué siempre estaba en sus recuerdos?<p>

Cabizbaja, caminó por el pasillo sorpresivamente vacío y al doblar en una intersección se encontró con Newt, recostado contra la pared. Se detuvo a su lado. Sabía que tendría que pasar el resto del día probándose con algún que otro grupo del Área.

—Te estaba esperando —le dijo Newt y una sonrisa se curvó sus labios—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa? — preguntó Gin, arqueando las cejas. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar lo más natural posible. De momento, no quería contarle a nadie sobre sus recuerdos.

—Una muy buena. Te encantará —contestó Newt y sacó detrás de su espalda dos pares de zapatillas rota y sucias, repletas de parches y manchas de tierras. Sus ojos refulgían de emoción—. Genial, ¿verdad?

Gin sonrió complacida, bajó la cabeza y le echó una mirada a sus pies. Estaban enrojecidos e hinchados como si una abeja le hubiese picado los dedos, aumentando considerablemente su tamaño. Recordó lo que Newt le había dicho horas antes en la Visita Guiada: cualquier cosa que se necesitara lo proveía la Caja. Supuso que tal vez los Creadores se habían apiadado de ellas —y del estado deplorables de sus pies—, enviándole unas zapatillas raídas y andrajosas, pero zapatillas al fin para que pueda moverse en el Área sin temor de contraer una enfermedad infecciosa a través de sus heridas.

—Sí —dijo, alzando la vista—. Creo que los necesitaba. Gracias. ¿Vino con la Caja?

Newt negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió—. Encontramos un par perdidas en unas de las salas de los Docs. Es de uno de los larchos que pasó por la Transformación. Fíjate si te van.

Desplomó las zapatillas en el suelo con un ruido compacto. Gin no se molestó en preguntar acerca del dueño anterior que había pasado por la Transformación. Trató de imaginar que el muchacho estaba bien y que retozaba feliz por el prado. Se sintió descortés al probárselas y descubrir que le calzaban perfecto.

—¿Y?— indagó Newt.

—Me quedan bien —contestó Gin—. Gracias. Al fin podré caminar sin sentir que tengo púas en el empeine.

Newt se rió.

—Entonces, creo que ya estás lista para probarte como Corredora, larcha —respondió.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Gin. El Laberinto significaba para ella una especie de pesadilla viviente y la idea de poner un pie en ese lugar le resultaba un acto suicida. De algo estaba segura: jamás entraría. Antes de probarse como Corredora, prefería estar limpiando los baño de por vida.

Encaró a Newt sin el menor intento de disimular su espanto

—Ni hablar —replicó Gin—. No pienso entrar a ese lugar.

Newt lanzó otra risita divertida.

—Tranquila, Novata —dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro—. Era una broma. Te quedan varias pruebas para hacer antes de recomendarte con Minho. Por cierto, te vi hablando con él ayer durante la cena. ¿Es qué acaso ya han limado las asperezas?

Gin evocó la noche anterior y esbozó una mueca reprobatoria al recordar su encuentro con Minho.

—No exactamente —masculló—. Vino a decirme que le debo una muy grande por haberme salvado la vida. ¿Por qué no le han dicho a Alby lo que sucedió?

La expresión de Newt cambió de repente.

—Así que era eso —murmuró para sí. Luego, levantó la voz—. Yo decidí que era mejor no hacerlo. Estabas nerviosa, asustada y...

—Y pude haberte matado —agregó Gin—. Pude haberte cortado el cuello.

Newt le lanzó una mirada tan dura como el acero.

—Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Me reprochas haberte salvado la vida? —se mofó de su dicho con cierto cinismo. Gin se encogió de hombros. No era su intención enfurecerlo—. Novata, te salvamos de una muerte espantosa. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

—Nada —respondió Gin rápidamente—. Sólo que...No sé, no entiendo por qué fuiste tan bueno conmigo. Me he comportado como una demente.

—Tenías miedo —argumentó Newt—. Es normal. Alby siempre nos lo dice. Si no sientes miedo, no eres humano. Y por lo que veo, tú si lo eres.

Gin sonrió de lado.

—Eso parece.

Newt sonrió a su vez. Y en ese momento, el sonido de una alarma resonó por todo el recinto. Gin la reconoció de inmediato. Era una sirena, la misma que había oído cuando ella llegó dentro de la Caja. Newt permaneció en silencio y empalideció cuando posó su mirada en él.

—¿Qué sucede, Newt?

Desde la esquina, se escucharon unos pasos precipitados y Minho apareció al rato, con el cuerpo tenso y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué garlopa está sucediendo? —dijo entre dientes; planteándose frente a Newt. La sirena no dejaba de sonar.

—Es la Caja. Algo anda mal —susurró Newt y salió a correr hacia las afueras de la Finca.

Alarmada, Gin se volvió hacia Minho, todavía de pie detrás de ella.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó.

El chico soltó un resoplido y a regañadientes, reparó en ella. Dibujó una mueca forzada, repleta de desdén y mordacidad.

—Enhorabuena, Chiflada —dijo—. Parece que dejarás de ser la _nuevita._

Gin levantó una ceja.

—¿Podrías ser más claro? —gruñó—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Minho amplió su sonrisa ladina, formando arrugas al costado de sus ojos.

—Ya lo verás —respondió y se fue tras Newt.

Gin resopló, siguiéndolo luego a toda prisa. Cuando lo alcanzó, ya próximos a la Caja, lo encaró nuevamente.

—¿No te cansas de ser tan irritante? —gritó por encima del ruido de la sirena y con la respiración abatida por la súbita corrida.

Minho desprendió una carcajada antipática.

—Es mi hobby favorito —replicó—. Soy un tipo brillante.

Gin rotó los ojos y al desviar su vista al frente, se detuvo en seco. Una multitud de chicos estaba aglomerada alrededor de la Caja. En la vorágine, algunos se empujaban unos a otros mientras que los más bajitos daban saltitos en el lugar para poder ver con claridad. Gin atisbó a Chuck colándose entre los Habitantes, con Thomas detrás.

Un golpe anunció que el cubículo había llegado a la superficie y la alarma dejó de sonar. Gin sintió que los oídos le silbaban. Alby, que había salido del otro lado de la Finca, dio un paso hacia adelante y abrió la verja de seguridad. Un ruido disonante rasgó el silencio y los murmullos se apagaron al instante con el estruendo metálico. Gin lo observaba todo desde un pequeño hueco que se había formado.

—¿Ves algo? —preguntó Minho, de brazos cruzados. Se había puesto junto a Newt, quien se frotaba el mentón en un gesto nervioso. Se deslizó al lado de Alby y le dio un vistazo a la Caja.

—No hay nada —murmuró Newt con asombro.

Alby entornó la mirada y señaló algo en el interior de la Caja.

—Hay algo ahí —se volvió a Newt—. Es una nota.

—¿Una nota? —repitió azorado—. ¿La alarma sonó por una miertera nota?

A razón de su expresión y el tono encolerizado con el que habló, Gin dedujo que nunca antes había pasado algo igual y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. En el fondo, no tenía un buena corazonada.

—Esto es raro —musitó Alby—. Ve a buscarla.

Newt obedeció. Suspiró, tomó la misma cuerda con la que la habían subido hace dos días atrás y bajó. Gin quedó bastante aturullada por la agilidad del chico, pese a tener una pierna herida era mucho más hábil que ella. Transcurrieron alrededor de dos minutos cuando, con la ayuda de Minho y Alby, subió a la superficie y tocó tierra. El chico mantuvo el equilibrio y se palmeó la ropa atestada de tierra.

Minho rotó los ojos, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Abre la maldita nota de una vez y terminemos con todo este garlopo melodrama.

—Ábrela, Newt — concedió Alby, con autoridad.

Newt no respondió en seguida. Viajó la mirada por la multitud y le dedicó una expresión extraña, casi afligida a Gin. Podía jurar que estaba intentando decirle algo, pero no llegada a descifrar qué. Después, bajó la vista, tomo aire y leyó en voz alta:

**Ya están muertos. La última chica es un Crank.**

El corazón de Gin dejó de funcionar. No tenía idea de lo que eso significada, aunque estaba segura que no sería nada bueno. Todos los Habitantes giraron la cabeza en dirección hacia ella y Gin los observó uno por uno entre la confusión y el terror. Tenía razón. Las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. No es el mejor capitulo narrado, pero me encanta.<strong>

**En fin, perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba. **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Estoy contenta porque superé las 1.000 visitas del Fic y bueno, ya que probablemente esté atestada de cosas durante la semana decidí escribir este capitulo, la verdad es que iba hacer mucho más largo, pero opté por cortarlo allí para dar más suspenso y además, porque iré revisando cosas de las narraciones y dedazos de los demás capítulos.

En fin, en cuanto al Fic sólo diré que habrá más de una pareja. Ya lo verán a lo largo de la historia. La relación de Gin y Thomas mejorará en el capitulo siguiente, ya lo verán también. Cabe aclarar que como intentaré seguir el hilo original, el interés amoroso de Thomas (si se puede decir así) es Teresa y será Brenda en la segunda parte.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por leer y demás; me animan a seguir. Me gustaría saber qué piensan de la relación algo caótica de Minho y Gin, habrá más de ellos dos en el próximo.

**PD:** Por cierto, si quieren pasen por mi perfil que en mi canal de youtube un vídeo The Maze Runner con la canción Monster.

**Un beso enorme.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II: El corazón de un Crank<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>

**7**

****Ginevra****

**E**n el ambiente, la tensión era notable. Gin se sentó sobre una silla en el centro del gran salón de la Finca. Una habitación amplia y algo oscura, alejada del resto y con olor a madera mojada y humedad. La asamblea estaba formada por los Encargados de cada sector del Área y se hacían llamar así mismos El Consejo. En la memoria de Gin reflotó la imagen de una corte. Once chicos se ubicaban en un semicírculo frente a ella, murmurando cosas entre si mientras la observaban con un deliberado espanto.

Alby, sentado a su derecha, se colocó de pie y calló la ola de murmullos que parecía no tener fin.

—En nombre de todos los Habitantes del Área, declaro abierta esta Asamblea —anunció mirando a sus compañeros—. Como sabrán estamos viviendo situaciones inusuales de las que todos ya somos conscientes. Sin embargo, estamos aquí por una ocasión en particular. Hoy a la mañana llegó desde la Caja una nota por parte de los creadores que dice que la Novata es una persona peligrosa.

Los susurros recorrieron la sala como un vendaval. Aterrada, Gin bajó la cabeza y se mordió el interior de la mejilla, jugueteando con los dedos de su mano en una actitud nerviosa.

—Novata —la llamó Alby. Ella levantó la cabeza—. Tienes prohibido hablar hasta que se te conceda la palabra ¿buena esa? —Gin accedió, sin barajar otro tipo de opción—. Ya —siguió diciendo Alby, con calma y sosteniendo el papel como si se tratase de alguna prueba criminal fehaciente—. La cuestión es sencilla, ¿qué haremos con ella?

Gally, reclinado sobre una silla y de brazos cruzados a su izquierda, fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? —repitió—. Pues yo te lo diré: hay que castigarla.

El comentario de Gally desató un griterío de opiniones encontradas y el corazón de Gin empezó a latir con fuerza. Tenía unas ganas irremediables de levantarse y estrellarle una piña en la cara. Cerró los ojos y procuró relajar sus nervios. «Todo estará bien» se dijo así misma.

—¡Ya cierren la maldita boca! Uno por vez, ¿está claro? —El silencio dio la pauta que los Habitantes lo habían comprendido. Alby suspiró con tedio y giró sobre sus talones para ver a Gally—. ¿Y qué propones?

Gally sacudió el hombro en una actitud despectiva.

—¿Qué pruebas más quieres para saber que esta maldita larcha va traer problemas? En mi opinión, hay que desterrarla.

Esta vez Gin sollozó. El bullicio volvió a alzarse, pero fue Newt quien se encargó de apaciguarlo.

—Ese no es el punto —dijo sentado al lado de Alby. Su ceño fruncido y la mueca reprobatoria de su rosto daba entender que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Gally había propuesto—. Lo siento, pero me parece realmente ridículo. Ni siquiera sabemos que es un Crank. ¿Quieren desterrarla por una estúpida nota?

Gin quería correr y abrazar a Newt, no obstante sólo alzó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y él le sonrió a escondidas. Zart, el chico rubio de los Jardines y de aspecto amable, tomó la palabra.*****

—No es una estúpida nota —argumentó buscando con la mirada algún tipo de aliado en quien apoyarse—. Decía que íbamos a morir —se encogió de hombros y hundiéndose en su asiento, habló con voz débil: —. Pero no ha hecho nada malo y no parece ser más que una chica común y corriente.

—Oh, por Dios —irrumpió Gally—. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Que nos mate a todos?

Newt se puso de pie con violencia.

—¡Ya cierra la boca, Gally! ¿Realmente piensas que ella va poder hacernos algo? Somos más de cincuenta y ella es solo una miertera chica.

—Suficiente —rugió Alby y apuntó hacia Gally—. Hemos escuchado tu garlopa opinión. No vuelvas abrir tu miertera boca hasta que se te dé el permiso, ¿entendido?

Gally, que estaba tan rojo como la sangre, apretó los labios en una expresión de enojo.

—Claro —contestó con sarcasmo mientras se desplomaba en su siento. Sus ojos no se habían apartado de Gin en ningún momento y, por más que lo intentará, no podía dejar de temerle. Había estado evitándolo desde que entró a la Asamblea.

—Bien —exclamó Alby y dio media vuelta, encarando a Sartén que estaba sentado detrás de él—. Tu turno. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Sartén se tomó todo su tiempo para responder. Levantó el mentón y se rascó la barba con sus uñas largas y sucias. Finalmente, colocó las manos en su barriga y la señaló.

—Esta chica es lo más decente que ha llegado en este lugar —alegó—. Incluso ayer se ofreció a ayudarme hacer la cena. En ningún momento me dio algún tipo de indicio de que fuera hacerme algo, más que limpiar el horno.

La carcajada de Sarten hizo que Gin sonreía levemente.

—¿Por lo tanto?—instó Alby, con una ceja levantada.

Sartén se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Por lo tanto pienso que estúpido culparla de algo que no sabemos qué es. Para mí, debe quedarse.

El bullicio estalló. Algunos de los encargaron comenzaron a soltar una horda de insultos en contra de Sarten, mientras que los otros, quizá los más pocos; que estaban a favor de ella, respondía en su defensa. Alby se pasó la mano por el rostro y luego de haber gritado alrededor de tres veces, logró calmar los ánimos. Gin tenia la impresión de que el ambiente era igual de caliente que una hoguera.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alby y se dirigió a Newt—. Anota eso, junto con lo de Gally y Zart.

Newt asintió con la cabeza y se encorvó hacia adelante. Con disimulo, Gin estiró el cuello y esforzó su vista. Newt tenia un bloc de notas apoyado en su regazo. Se preguntó como había aprendido a leer y escribir, ella no tenia idea si podía o sabía hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Gally, fuera de sí y encarando a Sartén—. ¿Sólo por qué te ayudó a limpiar tu maldito horno la encuentras encantadora? Esto tiene que ser una broma, Alby. No puede hablar en serio.

Alby frunció el ceño.

—Dije que te mantuvieras callado —Gally rotó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y escupió una maldición por lo bajo. Alby se dispuso hacer como si no lo hubiese visto y señaló al chico bajo y musculoso, con el rostro lleno de acné que estaba junto a él—. Winston. Te toca.

El muchacho suspiró.

—Creo que debemos dejar que se marche de aquí —propuso. Gally sonrió con sorna y Gin se permitió, por primera vez, mirarlo directo a los ojos; con un profundo odio. Él ni se inmuto ante su expresión iracunda—. Lo siento, Novata. No te conozco, pero quiero vivir.

«Yo también», pensó ella y ni lo miró. Estaba claro que era amigo de Gally. Ambos eran igual de desagradables

—De acuerdo — comentó Alby—. Anotá eso también, Newt. Minho, ¿tú que opinas?

El cuerpo de Gin se tensó por completo. Buscó a Minho con la mirada y lo hallo en un rincón, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Cuando Alby le habló, el paseó la vista por la sala hasta detenerse en Gin. El rubor cosquilleó por sus mejillas y desvió su mirada hacia su regazo. Minho sonrió. Se rascó la cabeza, bajó los pies y tiró el cuerpo hacia adelante. Le dio un ligero vistazo a todos nuevamente, como burlándose de la expectativa que rondaba en el aire. Los Habitantes contuvieron el aliento.

—No me interesa —zanjó repantigándose en la silla. Alby parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse encima de él—. Me da igual. Esto es absurdo.

—Minho —dijo Alby con un tono de voz poco conciliador—. Estamos buscando una maldita solución a esto.

—¿Ah, si? —se burló él—. Pues entonces sigue sin importarme mucho menos que antes.

—Gracias por tu colaboración, Minho —intervino Newt.

—De nada, viejo. Un placer —respondió Minho.

Newt rotó los ojos. Era evidente que estaba molesto. Unas risitas colectivas rondó por el Conejo. Gin decidió que era el momento de hablar ahora que la tensión había menguado un poco. Con timidez, levantó la mano en el aire.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —preguntó. Su voz se escuchó igual a la de una niña pequeña pidiendo perdón luego de una travesura.

Se hizo un silencio total. Alby la observó con asombro mientras corroboraba que todos, menos Gally, Winston, Minho y otros dos chicos más que no tenía idea de sus nombres, asentían con la cabeza.

—Sí, vamos larcha. Habla.

Gin tomó aire. No estaba dispuesta a morir.

—Yo… Yo —tartamudeó, con retortijones en el estómago de los nervios—. Yo... tengo recuerdos. Puedo recordar.

El Consejo gimió del espanto. Solo se oyó el ruido rimbombante que emitió el lápiz que Newt tenía en la mano al caer al suelo. Pero luego, todo fue silencio. Gin se percató de los ojos abiertos de sus compañeros, brillosos por el asombro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —la voz ronca de Alby le aceleró el corazón—. Tú, tú puedes…

Gin agachó la cabeza.

—Yo tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada —murmuró—. Quizá eso sea ser un Crank.

—¿Qué clase de recuerdos? —preguntó Newt impasible—. ¿Qué quieres decirnos con eso?

Gin se encogió de hombros hasta hundirse en el asiento. Tomó aire con fuerza.

—No son de forma cronológica, lo he notado. Pero están. Recuerdo…Recuerdo una mujer rubia que me habla constantemente y luego, momentos con mi madre —explicó.

Sarten lanzó una exclamación estupefacta.

—¿Cómo? —chilló—. ¡Espera! ¿Puedes recordar a tu familia?

Gin notó que estaba al borde del desmayo y asintió con la cabeza. Gally soltó una carcajada frívola, se levantó de golpe y la señaló con el dedo.

—Eres una mentirosa —escupió exasperado—. Nadie de lo que está aquí recuerda nada y tú llegas diciendo eso. Es evidente que estás mintiendo.

—Yo no estoy mintiendo. Estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mí? Desde que llegué me has tratado como si fuera una escoria.

Gally la ignoró. Dirigió su atención a sus compañeros.

—¿Es qué no se dan cuenta de lo que intenta hacer? —dijo—. Está intentando engañarnos para salvarse. ¡Eres una mentirosa!

La rabia contenida durante gran parte de la asamblea crepitó dentro de Gin. Hecha una furia, salió disparada de su asiento.

—Deja de llamarme así, idiota. ¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! —gritó.

—¡Basta ya! —rugió Alby—. Siéntate, Novata. Tú también Gally. Y terminemos esto de una buena vez.

—Nunca he estado más de acuerdo —dijo Sartén con tedio y llevándose las manos a la frente.

Alby resopló y se volvió hacia Gin, quién había vuelto a su asiento a regañadientes.

—Puede que tengas recuerdos, pero nada que nos ayude a salir de aquí ni a saber la verdad —Gin abrió la boca para objetar que quizás podía recordar más, pero Alby la detuvo con la mano haciéndola callar. Luego, alzó la vista hacia el Consejo—. Haremos una votación, ¿está claro?. Levanten la mano quienes están de acuerdo con que la Novata permanezca en el Área.

De las once personas que había en el Consejo sólo cuatro levantaron la mano: Newt, Sartén, Zart y para su sorpresa, Stan, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la Asamblea, se hallaban a su favor. Pero después nadie más. Gin le lanzó una mirada herida a Minho. En su rostro no albergaba ninguna expresión más que la indiferencia.

—Creo que ya está todo dicho —comenzó a decir Alby—. Novata, serás desterrada junto con Ben al caer la tarde.

* * *

><p>—¿Adónde se supone que vas, Chiflada? —dijo Minho desde atrás.<p>

Apenas Alby le ordenó que la llevasen al Cuarto Oscuro, Gin se fue a zancadas de la sala, dando un portazo y aguantando el llanto. Estaba tan angustiada que no podía recordar cómo habían terminado allí, a la mitad del bosque, ellos dos solos. Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta quién la seguía, adelantó unos pasos sobre la hierba para dejar bien en claro que no pensaba compartir ningún trato con él. La acababan de condenar a muerte y Minho no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

—A ese Cuarto Oscuro —le contestó con resentimiento—. Quiero hacer mi muerte lo más rápida posible.

Minho esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Gin lo observó irritada, dio media vuelta y se alejó por el bosque a zancadas de él. Ni siquiera sabía adónde se dirigía, sólo quería irse bien lejos, estar sola y llorar a escondidas. El cielo no se veía en aquella parte del claro, los árboles se apretaban unos contra otros formando una pared impenetrable. De mala gana, apartó un par de ramas que le impedían el paso y avanzó por el terreno empinada. Una de ellas le devolvió el ataque, sintió un frío punzante atravesar su mejilla de un latigazo y la comezón viajó por su rostro. Se detuvo al instante, maldiciendo hasta su nombre.

Con un nudo en la garganta, siguió adelante, pedacitos de hojas secas se pegaban a su pelo enjambrado y sucio y a pesar de que ya no estaba descalza, las heridas todavía no habían cicatrizado y le dolían los pies. Algo tiró de su cabello y gritó del dolor. Cuando miró por encima de su hombro, notó que una rama había atrapado un mechón de su enmarañado cabello. Gin se volvió y lo sacó. Minho se había reclinado sobre un árbol.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Gin.

—Tomó un descanso.

A estas alturas, sopesaba la posibilidad de terminar su último día de vida dándole una bofetada en la cara a Minho. Orgullosa, alzó la mirada.

—Bien. Me marcho—dijo Gin empezando a caminar—. Sé que es por acá. Recuerdo a Alby arrastrar a Ben por estos lares.

—¡Qué curioso! —canturreó Minho—. Porque si mal no recuerdo está al otro lado de la Finca.

Gin sintió como si alguien la hubiese atado a una soga, obligándola a dejar de caminar. Se volvió hacia él.

—Pues bien. Llévame a ese maldito lugar y déjame morir en paz.

Minho entornó la vista y la contempló en silencio.

—Todo a su debido tiempo —se limitó a decir él.

—¿Cómo qué todo a su debido tiempo? —gruñó Gin—. Ahora. Ya.

Minho sonrió con altivez.

—Eres la primera persona que conozco que está tan ansiosa por su muerte —comentó.

—Lo que sea con total de dejar de ver tu cara altanera —le respondió Gin y él rió por la bajo—. ¿De qué te ries?

—De ti.

Gin apretó los puños y se plantó frente a él. Pese a que era alta, Minho le llevaba varios centímetros más y tuvo que poner de puntitas de pie para hacer de su actitud amenazadora.

—Disfrutas con todo esto, ¿verdad? —siseó—. Estás contento de que por fin te vas a librar de mí, ¿no?. ¿Sabes qué?. No me interesas tú ni...

Minho alzó las manos haciendo que Gin cierre la boca de golpe.

—¡Cuantas preguntas, Chiflada! —dijo—. Haces que me duele la cabeza. Pero... sí, me parto de la risa viendo como intentas hacerte la ruda cuando te tiemblan hasta los huesos.

Gin entrecerró los ojos y bufó.

—Estoy perfecta —mintió.

—Por supuesto, Chiflada.

—¡No me llames así! —chilló Gin—. ¡Y deja de usar ese tono de voz!

Minho se llevó una mano al pecho en una fingida consternación.

—¿Qué clase de tono? —preguntó—. ¿De qué hablas?

Gin deseaba con toda sus fuerzas hacerle daño.

—Ése, ése tono que usas como si fuéramos amigos. Tú y yo no somos nada —explicó.

—Por suerte, así será más fácil después verte despedazada por un Penitente.

Gin tuvo la intensión de volarle la cara de un cachetazo, pero Minho fue mucho más rápido y evitó el golpe. Su mano se cerró entorno a la de ella y la apretujó con fuerza. Gin emitió un pequeño quejido y tironeó, queriendo escapar de él.

—Suéltame —gritó, aporreando su hombro—. Te odio. Suéltame.

Minho no le respondió. Con una secuaz sonrisa, deslizó su pie bajo ella y la hizo caer sobre un colchón de hojas amontonadas detrás. Se escucho un estrepitoso erupción, Gin tosió y se incorporó inmediatamente, escupiendo tierra y pasto.

—Dime que al menos las demás mujeres allá afuera no están tan dementes como tú —dijo Minho—. Ni que son tan cabronas como tu.

Gin se quedó en silencio y con el corazón apretándole la garganta. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos como una cortina raída y desgarbada y sentía las mejillas húmedas y calientes. No fue hasta que se llevó las manos a la cara que se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar. Minho se acuclilló frente a ella.

—Eres muy desagradable —comenzó a decir Minho—. Pero cuando lloras, te pones muy atractiva. Me gustas más así.

Gin sintió la rabia alzarse en su interior como una ola de verano. La expresión funesta que le dedicó hizo a Minho reír. Furiosa, se limpió las lágrimas con un brazo y ruborizada hasta las orejas, se levantó de golpe. Minho cayó al suelo y retrocedió con las manos. Gin tomó un puño de hojas y se lo lanzó en el rostro. Minho pestañeó azorado y se torció de costado, empezando a toser.

—Tú —dijo Gin, abalanzándose contra él y golpeando con las manos cada parte de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar—. Tú... eres... la... persona... más irritante que conozco.

Minho se mostró totalmente indiferente ante sus golpes. Tenia rastro de tierra sobre la boca y una fina capa en las pestañas. Una hoja había quedado enredada entre su oscuro y grasiento cabello. En sus ojos había cierta chispa de diversión.

—¿Por qué? —sollozó Gin—. ¿Por qué no me has defendido? Sabes que lo que están haciendo es injusto.

El chico no respondió. Estiró la mano, cerró sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y con una maniobra de sus piernas, terminó encima de ella. Ella lo contempló con los ojos abiertos e intentó ignorar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón y la respiración espesa que se despedía de sus labios. La cabeza le daba vueltas por haberse golpeado contra la tierra.

—Siento haberte roto el corazón, Chiflada —susurró Minho. Su voz le cosquilleó el cuello—. Pero no tenia sentido hacerlo.

Gin se rebulló incómoda y los dedos bronceados y largos de Minho acariciaron en un suave roce la piel de su antebrazo. El contacto la estaba poniendo nerviosa y su aroma masculino le generaba escalofríos en el estómago. Meneó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos, con las mejillas arreboladas por el sudor y la rabia. Gin se percató de que el color de los ojos de Minho era de un marrón brillante y eléctrico a la luz del sol.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Tanto te molestó lo que sucedió con Newt? ¿Tanto me odias?

Minho se echó a reír con ganas y sus risotadas agitaron el cuerpo de Gin. Cuando su comentario dejó de resultarle chistoso, se inclinó hacia adelante, pero no la soltó.

—¿Odiarte? —repitió—. Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho desde que estás aquí, pedazo de garlopa. No te odio, simplemente me desgrada tu cara miertera..

—Que es básicamente lo mismo —apostilló Gin y se sacudió—. ¿Podías salir de encima de mi? Me estás aplastando.

Minho sonrió, enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos. Aún así, no se apartó, sus piernas se apretaron contra su cadera, inmovilizándole el cuerpo como una tenaza.

—No tenia sentido hacerlo —volvió a decir él—. Desde que entré sabía lo que iba a pasar. No importa si los demás larchos hubiesen decidido que tú te quedase, Alby hubiese buscado alguna garlopa excusa para desterrarte. Tú significas peligro y eso va en contra de nuestro orden.

Minho se puso de pie y la tiró de la muñeca, levantándola del suelo. Gin se sacudió la ropa y luego, clavó sus ojos en él.

—No te creo —confesó—. Estoy segura que lo has hecho porque eres vil y arrogante.

Minho la ignoró. Se desplomó en el suelo y recostó la espalda sobre la corteza de un árbol. El chico le dio un vistazo de soslayo y ensanchó la sonrisa de su rostro cuando ella se sentó a su lado manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Pareces una idiota con esa cara de perrito mojado.

—Me da igual —masculló.

—En la Asamblea dijiste que tenias recuerdos ¿no es así? —dijo Minho, suavizando el tono de su voz—. Bien, garlopa, ¿qué recuerdas?

Gin lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Me crees?

—Tengo mis dudas, así que quiero escucharte.

Ella suspiró.

—No lo sé —susurró—. Sólo recuerdo una mujer y muchas cosas extrañas.

—¿Cosas como qué?

Encogida de hombros, Gin tomó una ramita que había a su lado y comenzó hacer garabatos sobre la tierra. Minho se arrimó hasta quedar pegado a ella. Su aroma era embriagador.

—Sujeto A-7 —leyó en voz alta—. Eso es uno de mis recuerdos. Yo viendo alguien llamado así.

Minho enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué garlopo significa eso? —soltó de sopetón.

—No tengo idea. Pero no es lo único, también puedo recordar que tengo un hermano. Sólo que lo tengo. No he visto su rostro todavía. Solo recuerdo a la mujer y... — Gin dejó de hablar. Un destello rojo entre la maleza le llamó la atención.

Minho la miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué más? —le instó, parecía estar de vedad interesado en lo que le estaba contando. Pero Gin no le prestaba atención. Tenia la vista fija en la pequeña lagartija metálica que apuntaba hacia ellos. No sabía por qué, pero creía que aquella cosa la estaba midiendo. Minho chasqueó sus dedos frente a sus ojos. —Oye, Novata. ¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo—. ¿Qué más recuerdas?

Gin no vaciló. Por algún extraño motivo, la cabeza comenzó a latirle y tuvo la impresión de que su cuerpo se mecía en un pequeño temblor, como si alguien la invadiese. Su pulso bamboleó y habló antes de que pueda entrar en razón.

—Nada —respondió—. No recuerdo más nada.

Sabía que por la forma en que Minho la miró no le había creído, pero poco le importó. Estaba más preocupada en averiguar por qué razón, cuando llevó su vista al frente, el Escarabajo ya había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>El Cuarto Oscuro era precisamente oscuro. Estaba al lado de la pared del norte del Área y escondido detrás de unos arbustos con espinas que parecían bastantes filosas y que el sol no llegaba a traspasar. Gin tuvo que atravesar casi todo el Área junto con Minho, teniéndola del cuello de la camisa como si fuese una criminal, hasta el gran bloque de hormigón. Al llegar el chico se detuvo, la soltó y le lanzó una mirada amedrentadora a Gin, quien entendió la advertencia y permaneció de pie.<p>

Minho avanzó hacia adelante y asomó la cabeza por la pequeña rendija que había en la parte superior de la puerta que simulaba ser una ventana. Los ojos ensangrentados de Ben aparecieron al instante.

—Minho —gritó con la voz ahogada—. Minho, por favor tienes que sacarme de aquí.

Asustado, Minho se echó hacia atrás, tropezó con Gin y se sostuvo de su cintura para no caer. Gin giró el rostro y lo miró con temor.

—No pienso entrar allí —le avisó.

El chico tragó saliva en seco y se apartó de ella. Irguió los hombros recobrando su postura

—No tienes opción —respondió—. Trataré de tranquilizarlo, pero por si acaso —Minho se agachó y sacó del dorso de su pantalón una navaja. Luego, al incorporarse, tomó la muñeca de Gin y la giró, colocándole el mango en la palma de su mano aiberta. Se trataba del mismo cuchillo que había usado cuando la ató de manos en la Finca—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Gin bajó la mirada y vio el cuchillo quemándole la mano como si se tratara de una bola de fuego. O un pedazo de carbón caliente. Observó su rostro estirado en el reflejo de la hoja metálica. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y le picaban por las lágrimas. Sabía lo que él quería decirle. Si Ben llegaba hacerle algo, tendría que defenderse. Un frío glacial viajó por su espalda y aceleró el pulso de su corazón. No podía imaginarse lastimando a Ben. Ambos tenían el mismo destino y era absurdo herirlo. Bufó con frustración y alzó la cabeza, encarando a Minho, todavía frente a ella y con el ceño arrugado.

—No lo haré —dijo y le tendió el cuchillo. Él lo agarró con una expresión implacable—. Regla número dos: No lastimes a ningún Habitante. De nada sirve ya, de cualquier forma estoy muerta, ¿cierto?

Gin no esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de Minho. Lanzó un suspiro, lo esquivó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. En silencio, Minho se deslizó a su lado y la miró con el rabillo del ojo. Finalmente, colocó la llave en la cerradura. Se escuchó un sonoro "click" y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Qué te diviertas! —le dijo con sorna.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia curvó los labios secos de Gin.

—Por supuesto —farfulló—. Nos vemos en el infierno, te estaré esperando.

—Claro. Allí estaré —respondió Minho. Gin le dedicó una sonrisa alicaída, tomó coraje y entró. Antes de que pueda adaptarse a las tinieblas, Ben la agarró por los hombros, estrellándola contra la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aclaración: <strong>Hice a Zart como en la película. Me agradó el actor.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Yo, por mi parte, algo triste, porque reprobé unos exámenes así que tal vez es probable que esté capítulo no fuese el mejor. (Lloré como una condenada.)

En serio, me cuesta bastante narrar en pasado, de hecho, estoy acostumbrada narrar en tercera persona con tiempo presente. Pero como intenté seguir el estilo de la saga, me propuse como desafío hacerlo. Espero que les esté siendo de su agrado.

En cuanto al fic, ¡no desesperen! El romance entre Minho y Gin es algo lento, creo que lo han notado. Es que yo lo planteé así desde un primer momento, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Minho no creo que de buenas a primera se lance a los brazos de una chica, al menos que sea bonita y no la considera algo extraño como Gin, pero tendrá lo suyo ya lo verán. No veo la hora que conozcan a un personaje que inventé y cuyas escenas tengo adelantadas en la computadora ¡Me hace reír tanto!

También quería comentarles que como tengo más horas libres estoy terminando de escribir un AU. Es una historia de mi invención que adapté a los personajes de The Maze Runner, así que pronto la subiré y espero tener su apoyo y opiniones. Por el momento, les diré que se centrará en Minho, Newt y Thomas.

En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Estuve revisando algunos dedazos y cosas de la narración de los capítulos anteriores; pero de seguro tengo más, así que si encuentran en este capítulo ( que de seguro hay) y en los demás, les agradecería que me envíen un mensaje privado así lo corrijo y todo queda medianamente legible.

**Desde ya, un saludo enorme.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner" , escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II: El corazón de un Crank<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>

**8**

****Ginevra****

**L**as manos pálidas y huesudas de Ben se cerraban con fuerza entorno a sus hombros y por un momento, creyó que el chico le clavaría las uñas hasta atravesarle la piel.

—Ben —logró decir con un hilo de voz. El dolor era atroz—. Ben, tranquilo.

El chico no la escuchó. De su boca borbotó una baba espesa y oscura que le salpicó el rostro cuando gimió. Gin cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración para no vomitar.

—Ben —susurró—. Ben, suéltame. Por favor, me estás lastimando.

Gin dijo aquello con un gran esfuerzo. El golpe detrás de su cabeza le había nublado la vista y quitado el aliento. De pronto, Ben entró en razón. Pestañeó un par de veces, abrió los ojos del asombro y retrocedió. Se quedó de pie mirándola en una actitud todavía acechante. A Gin se le aceleró el corazón. No había cambiado en absoluto. Todavía llevaba la ropa andrajosa y la piel sudada, herida y verdosa como moho.

—Tú…no.. eres… Minho —murmuró—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Gin inhaló profundamente.

—Soy tu compañera de destierro —dijo y por algún motivo se sintió idiota al decirlo. Mas aún cuando constató que Minho estaba apoyado de costado sobre la puerta y observaba la situación por la rendija.

—No —susurró Ben y se llevó las manos en la cabeza, tirando de ella como si quisiera arrancársela del cuello. Empezó a jalarse el pelo—. ¡No! ¡No! Me estoy volviendo loco. Tú no eres real. Tú no eres real.

Gin se pegó contra la puerta sacudida por el horror.

—Ben —musitó

—Ben —tronó la voz de Minho con una calma insufrible—. ¡Hombre, compórtate como un caballero y trata bien a tu chica!

Gin le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Minho al tiempo que Ben se empotraba contra la ventana a la velocidad de una flecha y se aferraba al metal de la verja.

—Minho —sofocó agitado por la corrida—. Minho, por favor. Minho, ayúdame.

—Perdona, viejo —dijo afligido—. Pero la has cagado.

—¡No! Minho —volvió a decir Ben—. Minho, por favor.

Ben sacudió la cabeza, irrumpió en lágrimas y se deslizó por la puerta, cayendo de rodillas al piso. A Gin le sobrevinieron unas tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar. No tenia idea de qué hacer con Ben ni cómo actuar frente a él. Su estado emocional pendía de un hilo de cordura que estaba próximo a romperse. Buscó ayuda en Minho con la mirada y lo vio marcharse a paso rápido en la espesura del bosque. Todo tipo de esperanza que había en ella se redució a cenizas. Con lágrimas bajo las pestañas, se alejó y se dejó caer en una esquina de la habitación. No había más que una silla, vieja y de patas cortas ubicada en el centro, en donde al sol le costaba llegar.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Gin dio un respingo. Ben permanecía hecho un ovillo en el suelo a escasos metros de la puerta.

—Me lo han dicho —susurró abrazando sus piernas.

—¿Y tú como te llamas?

—Gin

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —espetó Ben con una sensatez casi ilusa en él. Gin tenia la sensación de que el corazón se le había trepado a la garganta. No podía contarle que era un Crank. No tenia idea de lo que significaba y la simple mención podía tornarlo más confundido y nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Aunque sabía que iba morir, se negaba a hacerlo tan rápido.

—Porque la he cagado igual que tú —se limitó a decir y Ben comenzó a mecerse con los brazos alrededor de las piernas.

—¿Lo atacaste? —preguntó.

—¿A quién?

—A él —dijo Ben—. A él.

Una parte de Gin tenia la leve impresión de saber a quién se refería. La imagen de Thomas emergió en su mente, como los pétalos de una flor que nace en primavera. Cerró los ojos y reclinó su cabeza sobre la pared helada. El frío se escabulló por su nuca y serpenteó su espalda como la piel de una serpiente revoltosa y helada.

—No, Ben —respondió—. Simplemente, no pertenezco aquí.

El chico emitió un quejido, pero luego se quedó en silencio y Gin se lo agradeció porque, por primera vez, rompió la coraza de su corazón, dejó salir el nudo de su garganta y se permitió llorar a escondidas hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que recordó fue el dolor punzante atravesando su brazo.<p>

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz barítona recorrió la oscuridad. Un tirón sacudió su mano, un sonido de algo metálico repiqueteó en algún espacio sólido y el recuerdo se esclareció. Vio que su brazo estaba lleno de sangre y que un bisturí descansaba al borde sus pies descalzos sobre un piso de mármol, salpicados de gotas de sangre.

—Intento no olvidarme de las cosas —respondió ella.

El recuerdo mostró al chico que estaba a su lado. Gin sólo podía ver su perfil anguloso y el cabello negro y enmarañado tapándole el rostro como una manta. Tenia la cabeza gacha y con un paño blanco le envolvía el brazo lastimado.

—Sabe que lo que haces no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? —soltó el muchacho—. Papá ha estado de acuerdo con esto desde que comenzó, ¿por qué te niegas ahora a hacerlo?

Algo se agitó en su pecho e hizo que se aparte de él.

—¡Mamá está muerta! —gritó Gin, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Ella es un maldito Crank ahora! ¿Qué no entiendes?. Se sacrificó por nosotros. Papá, él... está demente igual que todos ellos.

El chico alzó la vista hacia ella. Eran idénticos. A excepción quizá de sus rasgos viriles, de la quijada cuadrada y la nariz corta y respingada. Tenia su misma mirada, sincera y cálida, el cabello oscuro como las alas de un cuervo y la piel tersa y de color canela.

—Ellos quieren salvarnos —dijo.

Gin hizo más apremiante la presión de su brazo.

—¿Salvar a quién? —repitió—. Dios, Blas, ¡vamos a morir! ¡Todo se ha ido al diablo! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Tú no morirás —respondió Blas—. Estoy seguro.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido cargado de angustia.

—¡Deja de decir eso!

—Sabes que ellos hacen esto por el bien de todos —intervino el muchacho.

Gin resopló. Estaba hecho una furia. Con un movimiento brusco, tiró el trapo con su sangre al piso y se paró frente a su hermano. El chico no se alejó de ella, de hecho, se mostró casi impasible. Casi porque Gin notó una ligera vacilación sacudir su boca.

—Te han lavado por completo el cerebro —concluyó con resentimiento.

Él sonrió. Su sonrisa era fría y oscura.

—¿Estás segura? —respondió—. Tú siempre has estado de acuerdo con esto. Sólo actúas así porque sabes que él va...

—No si yo lo evito.

Una expresión aturdida asaltó al muchacho.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —le dijo.

Ella sonrió con cierto cinismo. Extendió el brazo y le mostró su herida a carne viva. La sangre viscosa que se deslizaba como vino tinto, formando una A sobre su piel, pareció horrorizarlo. Él contempló su herida en silencio, y luego, la miró.

—Mañana lo olvidarás todo —espetó—. Incluso te olvidaras de mí y eso que sientes ahora, la frustración que tienes, ya no va estar. Ni siquiera recordarás que somos hermanos.

Gin dejó escapar una carcajada sardónica.

—Por supuesto —concedió—. Cuando nos coloquen los Neutralizadores, seguramente no me importe que te maten. Pero no pierdo las esperanza de que al menos una parte de mí se aferre al pasado.

Blas se puso serio. La tomó por los hombros y se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué quieres recodar? —le cuestionó él—. Los recuerdos sólo te van a lastimar. Es mejor cuando no sientes nada. Así todo será más fácil.

Gin lo observó con la mandíbula desencajada.

—No quiero olvidarte —respondió—. No quiero olvidar quién soy. No quiero olvidar mi historia.

—¿Qué historia? —repuso indignado—. No tenemos una maldita historia.

—Claro que sí. Nuestra infancia, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia...

Blas se rió con ironía.

—¿A lo qué pasamos les llamas infancia? —preguntó—. Escuchá, es lo mejor. Es lo mejor para los dos olvidarlo todo. Olvidar a mamá, a papá, a nuestros amigos. ¡Todo! Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que recordar no es bueno ¿Has visto el exterior? ¿Acaso has asomado la cabeza? ¡El mundo es una mierda y al menos olvidarlo será algo bueno para ambos!

Gin pestañeó varias veces, quedando boquiabierta. Antes de que pueda responderle, un torbellino de imágenes discordante volvió cernirse sobre ella. Y en el medio de la oscuridad y la confusión, como un eco lejano y distorsionado, al igual que una voz repercutiendo en el interior de un abovedado recipiente metálico, escuchó una frase que le heló la sangre. _"No hay salida"._

* * *

><p>Entre jadeos tormentosos, Gin despertó y abrió los ojos. Las mejillas le ardían y sentía como si varias púas estuviesen incrustadas en su nuca supurando veneno y recuerdos morbosos. El pensamiento le retorció el corazón, se restregó los ojos y paseó la mirada por la habitación completamente a oscura.<p>

Sólo un débil haz de luz le permitió hallar a Ben acurrucado en una esquina y por la forma compasada en que respiraba, supuso que también se había dormido. Rogaba que no se despierte hasta que llegue la hora de su sentencia, la presencia del muchacho la aterraba. Con un codo, se levantó del suelo. Sus rodillas se tocaron por el movimiento y sintió las vertebras de su espalda crujir como un insecto aplastado por el pie.

Oyó un siseo y el rostro de Chuck emergió al otro lado de la ventana enrejada. Cuando ella lo miró, el niño agitó la mano en modo de saludo. Gin sonrió débilmente y le echó un vistazo a Ben por encima de su hombro. Lo último que quería es que vuelve a empotrarse contra la puerta, ahuyentando a Chuck.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró Gin, poniéndose frente a él.

El niño frunció el ceño, como si estuviese ofendido. Gin tenia unas ganas tremendas de romper los caños de hierros, rodearlo con los brazos y abrazarlo por primera y última vez.

—Nos hemos enterado —dijo—. Ya le hemos dicho a Alby que nos parecía estúpido. Incluso Thomas te defendió. Tenias que haberlo visto, sino fuera por Newt, estoy segura que Alby le hubiese roto la cara.

—Cierra la boca.

Gin se sorprendió al encontrar a Thomas detrás de Chuck. Todavía podía recordar la conversación tensa que habían tenido a la noche y lo distante que se había comportado con ella, sin embargo cuando el muchacho esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa el sentimiento inquietante que la había embargado se distinguió. Chuck resopló y Gin bajó la vista hacia él. Estaba parado sobre una roca y rotaba los ojos con exageración.

—En fin —dijo hurgando entre sus bolsillos—. Te he traído un emparedado. Sarten lo hizo para ti. Creo que le agradas o quizá te tenga lástima, ya sabes. De cualquier modo, tomá.

Chuck metió la mano por uno de los espacios de la verja oxidada.

—No tengo hambre —se apresuró a decir Gin rechazándolo con las manos y empujándola hacia afuera.

Chuck se retrajo.

—Pero tienes que comer —protestó.

—No quiero —replicó Gin—. En serio, gracias.

El niño hizo una mueca compungida y entonces Gin se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo valoraba. Quizá había llegado hace un día, o tal vez dos, pero desde luego, Chuck le había arrebatado un pedazo de su corazón.

—¿A qué se debe esa cara larga? —susurró, queriendo animarlo—. Creí que te divertían estas cosas. Ya sabes los Destierros y eso...

Todavía no podía mencionar esa palabra sin sentir que su corazón se prendía fuego. Las mejillas de Chuck se ruborizaron y Gin trató de alejar la ola de angustia que le despertaba verlo conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Sí, lo hace, es decir... —balbuceó—. ¡Dejá de ser divertido cuando se tratan de mis amigos!

Ella sonrió entristecida.

—Estaré bien —respondió y por poco se quiebra en llantos porque sabía que era mentira—. Lo juro.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos —contestó Chuck—. Es el consuelo antes de la muerte decir que estás bien o que todo va estar bien.

—¿Así lo llamas? —le preguntó Gin riendo—. Eres muy ingenioso, Chuck.

El niño sacudió el hombro y un brillo especial refulgió en su mirada.

—¿Recuerdas tu mamá? —preguntó Chuck sorpresivamente.

Gin asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien adónde quería llegar.

—Sí, tengo una imagen de ella —respondió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú también me crees rara?

Chuck negó.

—Sólo pienso que tienes suerte —dijo luego—. En serio.

Gin sintió que todas sus fortalezas caían al suelo. Una tristeza casi inaudita la invadió. Había vivido tantas emociones desde que llegó al Área que nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentirían los demás con respecto a su amnesia. Si bien comprendía una parte de ello, pues había llegado igual de desorientada y aturdida que el resto, el hecho de que haya podido recodar al menos vagas cosas de su vida anterior no la hacía sentir tan sola y abandonada. La hacía resentir real. Recordar a su madre la había dado una sensación de paz, una sensación cálida y agradable, una sensación de seguridad. De saber que en algún momento había sido una chica normal y corriente. Supuso que para Chuck, con tan sólo tenia diez años, era mucho más difícil de ignorar el vacío que significaba no saber absolutamente nada de sus padres. Era tan solo un niño y estaba solo y sin recuerdos, en un lugar peligroso.

—Préstame atención, Chuck —dijo. El niño pego un sobresalto, sorprendido por su cambio de actitud—. Tienes que llamar a Minho. Dile que venga, necesito hablar con él.

Confundido, Chuck arqueó las cejas y la miró como si hubiese pedido que lo destierren junto con ella.

—¿Minho? —repitió incrédulo y desvío la vista hacia Thomas, que estaba igual de extrañado—. ¿Por qué tienes que hablar con él?

—Tú solo ve. Y hazlo rápido.

Chuck titubeó.

—Pero... él...

—Chuck —dijo Gin—. Confía en mí. Por favor, ve a buscarlo.

Chuck suspiró, guardó el emparedado envuelto en papel en uno de sus bolsillos y se sacudió el cabello. Después, dio un brinco y bajó de un salto al suelo. Gin ya no pudo verlo más, era demasiado bajito para la altura del Cuarto Oscuro.

—De acuerdo —escuchó decirle—. Pero si me da rabieta será tu culpa.

—Podré morir con la culpa —bromeó—. Apresúrate.

Thomas se asomó por la ventana.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? —preguntó.

Gin, que había estado aferrándose a los hierros, se echó hacia atrás para ver como Chuck se alejaba en busca de Minho.

—Necesito hablar con él —le respondió a Thomas.

—Ya —exclamó y luego de una pausa, continuó—. Siento cómo te he tratado anoche. Yo realmente... No sé, sólo perdona.

Una sonrisa se amplió en el rostro de Gin.

—No hay nada que disculpar —dijo—. A decir verdad, yo también lo siento. No tenia que habértelo dicho. Es lógico que te hayas asustado.

—Yo no me asusté —se excusó Thomas—. Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo — dijo Gin. Aunque seguía creyendo que se había asustado.

Thomas asintió con la cabeza.

—Oye —volvió hablar Gin—. Prométeme que cuidarás de Chuck. Prométeme que no permitirás que le pase nada.

El chico levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo qué sabes? —le cuestionó.

—Algo no muy bueno... —se animó a decir Gin, pero no pudo terminar de hablar. En ese momento, Ben se abalanzó contra la puerta y de un empujón la tiró al suelo. Un calor lacerante se deslizó por su espalda como un salpullido y una mueca de dolor contrajo su rostro tan pronto impactó contra el cemento, grisáceo y rasposo.

—Tú —gimió Ben, con una voz de ultratumba. Sus manos arañaba el aire con el único fin de alcanzar a Thomas—. Tú tienes la culpa, tú tienes la culpa.

Gin se incorporó sobre un codo y se llevó la mano al pecho para disminuir la sensación de tener los pulmones agujerados y sin aire, como si la caricia se tratara de un bálsamo. Escuchó un golpe fuerte, seguido por un ruido chirriante, y entre el griterío, reconoció la voz de Minho. Alzó la cabeza. El chico estaba encima de Ben intentando tranquilizarlo. Una de sus manos se apretaba al cuello mientras que con la otra buscaba atarle las muñecas. Newt que estaba detrás, se acercó a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Novata? —le dijo, brindándole una mano para levantarse.

Ella la aceptó y se sostuvo de él.

—No —respondió Gin, extendiéndose la manga de su camisa y limpiándose el rostro.

—Bien —murmuró Newt—. Eso ha sido claro.

Gin sacudió el hombro y se encaminó hacia a Minho, quien había logrado maniatar a Ben.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —gritó.

Minho alzó la vista hacia ella.

—No se si lo has notado, pero estoy algo ocupado —dijo. Llevó las manos de Ben tras su espalda y la ajustó con un nudo.

—Es importante. Necesito hablar contigo —volvió a insistir Gin. Ben no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse.

—De acuerdo —contestó Minho con sequedad—. Te escucho.

—Tiene que ser a solas.

Newt le lanzó una mirada significativa y Gin fingió no verla. Minho, todavía luchando contra Ben, entrecerró los ojos. Luego de una pausa, se dirigió a Newt con resignación.

—Encárgate de él. Haré esto rápido —le ordenó—. De cualquier forma, ya es hora.

El estómago de Gin dio un vuelco. Minho se puso de pie y la tomó por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia una esquina de la habitación lo suficientemente lejos de Newt, que estaba inmovilizando a Ben. La luz del atardecer los iluminaba en las sombras.

—Estirá los brazos.

A mala gana, Gin obedeció. Un dolor atroz quemó sus muñecas cuando Minho las ató con una soga. Su corazón se detuvo y el escozor de las lágrimas comenzó picarle los ojos. Jamás se imaginó cómo sería el momento previo a su muerte, pero ahora que lo vivía, supo que era una sensación desoladora, un vacío en el corazón, un ahueco en el alma. Un augurio de soledad.

Con el rabillo del ojo, logró ver a Thomas junto a Chuck, quién había llamado a Minho, escondidos entre los matorrales. El niño observa todo con curiosidad y cierto terror mientras que Thomas, pálido del miedo, tiraba de la manga de él, obligándolo a marcharse. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que Thomas iba a cuidar bien de él.

—¿Y? —gruñó Minho—. ¿Qué garlopa tienes que decirme, Chiflada?

Una ola de adrenalina, intensa y caliente, sacudió su cuerpo antes de hablar.

—Minho —comenzó a decir Gin—. Hay algo que tienes que saber.

—Habla.

—Tienes que creerme. Lo vi. Lo juro. Estaba junto a mi hermano, en una sala llena de máquinas y una mujer nos decía que el Laberinto no tenía salida. Que no hay forma de escapar, que...

Gin se detuvo. La expresión de Minho era extraña. Esperaba que no le creyera, que le gritara, que le diga que estaba loca y era una chiflada sin remedio, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera habló. Minho la miró directo a los ojos en un completo silencio. En su rostro, no había ni una gota de asombro o abatimiento y Gin advirtió la razón.

—Lo sabes —murmuró para sí misma—. Tú lo sabes.

Con indiferencia, Minho suspiró guió las manos de Gin hasta detrás de su espada. Ella no se quejó.

—¿Eso era todo lo qué tenias que decir?

Gin no podía crearlo. Angustiada, contuvo las lágrima y se volvió hacia él, con las muñecas maniatadas y enrojecida de indignación.

—¿Cómo puedas actuar como si nada te importará? —soltó—. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a los demás? Ellos creen en ti.

Minho le sostuvo la mirada en una expresión sombría.

—Por el mismo motivo por el cual tú me has pedido que hablemos a solas —dijo—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Gin se quedó perpleja y en silencio. Sabía a lo que Minho se refería, ella también lo había pensado. Decir algo así, de tal calibre, era absurdo. Lo único que mantenía la cordura en el Área era la esperanza de salir de allí, por más que eso significaba seguir con ciertas nombras y sortear la muerte.

—Los enloquecerías, ¿verdad? —siguió secamente Minho y rió con amargura—. Entonces, ¿quién es el hipócrita? ¿Tú o yo?—añadió después y sin decir más, sin aguardar alguna respuesta por parte de ella, se fue junto a Newt.

Conmocionada, Gin retrocedió hasta deslizarse por la pared y caer al suelo. Sólo quedaba esperar la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey. No ha sido un buen final, pero tenia que cortarlo porque iba a ser muy largo.<strong>

**Gracias por leer. El próximo se viene con bastante acción y romance.**

**P****erdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso grande.**

**Gaba.**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola!

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Bueno creo que llegó un capítulo un poco meloso, en realidad, no tanto, pero me gustó escribirlo. Tiene una dósis de romance y bastante acción. Tengo el próximo ya casi terminado, lo único que diré es que se viene un acercamiento entre Gin y Minho... Ya saben.

En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo. Gracias por las entradas, los comentarios, seguidores, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Debyom, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. Tus palabras siempre me animan. Eres una de las lectoras que más me apoya en esta historia ¡Espero que te guste!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso enrome.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II: El corazón de un Crank<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>

**9**

****Ginevra****

**L**a voz de Newt la sacó de su estupor.

—Novata —dijo—, Novata ya es hora. Levántate.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin dirigirle la palabra, Gin se levantó del suelo. Parecía que le habían extirpado la razón y lo único que podía hacer era observar la pared que estaba frente ella cubierta de moho y humedad. Newt la sostuvo desde atrás, a través del nudo que maniataba sus manos, y sus dedos fríos, pero extrañamente suaves para la aspereza del Área, le acariciaron la piel de sus muñecas. El chico le dio un pequeño empujón para que avance.

—Vamos, Novata. Camina —Newt hablaba en un tono de voz tan débil y apesadumbrado que Gin tuvo la impresión de que se le encogía el corazón.

Supo que tenia que despedirse de él. Era lo último que quería hacer antes de que la condenen a muerte. Newt había sido la única persona amable con ella. Y lo consideraba en cierto modo un amigo. Tras un suspiro, clavó sus talones en el suelo y se detuvo. Newt, al notar su intención, retrocedió sin soltarla.

—Espera un momento —le susurró Gin lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuche.

Minho llevó a Ben por el cuello hacia la salida y se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta. Una gota de sudor resbaló en su frente al dirigirse hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le siseó a Newt.

—Ve —dijo él—. Ahora te sigo.

Minho puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea —contestó zarandeando a Ben, que había empezado a llorar—. Se lo llevaré a Bill y a Jackson *****. Me está rompiendo un brazo, hombre. No tardes.

Newt asintió y Minho le dedicó una expresión recelosa a Gin. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con orgullo y sin titubear. Finalmente, el chico se marchó cuando intimidarla le resultó aburrido y ridículo. Newt aguardó unos segundos en silencio hasta que la soltó.

—Gracias —susurró Gin con una débil sonrisa y volviéndose hacia él—. Quería despedirme de ti antes de morir.

El rostro de Newt no reveló ninguna expresión.

—Ya veo— murmuró.

Ella sonrió.

—Siento ser una amenaza para todos ustedes —continuó Gin. Sus labios le temblaban a causa de las lágrimas—. Realmente, espero que algún día puedan salir de aquí.

Hubo una pausa. Aunque sabía que era mentira, quería darle esperanzas. En los ojos de Newt explotó algo parecido a la compasión. Compungida, Gin dio un paso hacia adelante y sin decir nada, recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Newt se tensó al instante, quizá por la cercanía del contacto, o porque tal vez era la primera vez que lo abrazaba una mujer, pero luego de un rato se relajó. Y una sensación tibia y somera irradió hacía ella, una especie escozor que había sentido en el pasado, en sus recuerdos y que le inundaba pecho. Era una sensación de hermandad que le hacía recordar a la vaga imagen de su hermano. Blas.

—Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo —musitó Gin y para su sorpresa, Newt extendió el brazo y le acarició el cabello—. Espero que seas muy feliz.

Newt habló con voz ronca.

—No se puede ser feliz aquí.

—Entonces espero que algún momento lo seas —respondió Gin y se apartó.

Newt asintió. Sus ojos estaban apagados y tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, como si estuviese reprimiendo alguna clase de sentimiento.

—Vamos —urgió, aclarándose la garganta y sosteniéndola desde atrás nuevamente—. Se está siendo tarde.

* * *

><p>Newt la llevó hacia una de las puertas del Este del Laberinto. Los Habitantes ya estaban allí, aguardando en silencio. Gin se dejó caer a su alrededor de una reducida y silenciosa multitud. Ben, arrodillado a su lado, con la cabeza inclinado y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, sollozaba como un niño aterrado.<p>

Adelantado unos pasos, Alby encaró a Newt. Le dio una orden y Newt asintió con la cabeza, encaminándose luego hacia una especie de cobertizo, cuya función desconocía. Ben seguía resistiéndose bajo la presión de dos sujetos grandotes y de aspecto grasiento, que supuso que serían Bill y Jackson, cuando volvió con palos de aluminio de unos seis metros de alto y se los entregó a Alby. Gin no quería imaginar lo que iban a hacerles. Estaba segura sería doloroso y cruel. Sobre todo doloroso.

Un ruido metálico contra la tierra le estrujó las entrañas y abrió los ojos por curiosidad, Alby le colocaba alrededor del cuello de Ben un collar de cuero duro y grueso. Minho se arrodilló hacia ella y tensó otro collar similar.

—Levanta el mentón —le ordenó.

La expresión de terror de Gin se transformó una mueca de desprecio.

—Por supuesto —comentó—. Lo que digas.

Gin deseó que el veneno de sus palabras se le clavaran en alguna parte de la conciencia. No obstante, sabía que aquello era poco probable. Él carecía de toda clase de escucharla, una sonrisa curvó los labios de Minho y se inclinó hacia ella. Su respiración exaltada le cosquilleó la nuca.

—Incluso situaciones como estas muestras tu orgullo, Chiflada —susurró y Gin frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Minho justó el collar, agarrotando los músculos de su cuello—. El laberinto es un lugar peligroso —siguió diciendo—. Todo está en movimiento y tú debes moverte con él. Usa el poco cerebro que tienes y capaz vivas un poco más.

Gin se quedó sin habla. Minho se echó hacia atrás y la miró, como si nada hubiese pasado, indiferente a todo tipo de trato. Ella entornó la mirada, examinándolo extrañada.

Alby se colocó entre medio de ambos.

—Constructor Ben, Novata Gin, los dos han sido condenados al destierro. Ben, tú, por el intento de asesinato del novicio Thomas y tú, Gin, por decisión del Consejo. —Gin estuvo a punto de levantarse y golpearle la cara a Alby. Le hubiese gustado añadir «y por decisión tuya también», pero se contuvo y se limitó a buscar a Chuck y a Thomas entre la muchedumbre. Quería también llevarse un diminuto recuerdo de ambos. No tardó en encontrarlos agazapados sobre un árbol, mirándolo todo a la distancia con cierto asombro y espanto—. Los encargados se han pronunciado y su palabra es definitiva —continuó Alby—. Ya no pueden regresar. Jamás. Encargados, tomen su lugar junto al poste del destierro. *****

Los encargados sostuvieron los postes que Newt había tumbado en el césped y se fueron acercando al mástil. Newt estaba junto a Minho y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Minho, en cambio, no le prestaba atención; parecía estar más entretenido en observar las suplicas de Ben que reparar en ella y Gin sintió una punzada de irritación en su interior. Quizá porque aún en sus últimos segundos de vida no mostraba compasión alguna por ella.

El crujido de las puertas contra la tierra a sus espaldas le dio la pauta que había llegado la hora. El pánico se desató en su interior y estrujó su estómago. Con lágrimas en los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y aguardó su sentencia. El suelo tembló en sus pies y sacudió sus vertebras.

—¡Encargados ahora! —gritó Alby.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Un fuerte impulso llevó la cabeza de Gin hacia atrás. Un sujeto a sus espaldas, cortó el nudo de sus muñecas y la levantó del suelo. Gin lo observó con el rabillo del ojo. Se trataba de Stan, el encargado de los Fregones. Asustada y aturdida, retrocedió y con un empujón, la mandaron directo al interior del Laberinto. Gin cayó de rodillas al suelo de piedra al tiempo que las paredes se cerraban, rasgaban el suelo y la cubrían de una nube de tierra. Las suplicas de Ben, que momento atrás no se dejaban de escuchar, se acallaron de golpe. El Destierro había terminado.

* * *

><p>La garganta le picaba de sobremanera. Gin tosió para librarse de la sensación de picor y el gusto amargo de su boca. Se limpió el rostro con las manos, aún más sucias y con cautela e intentando no hacer mucho ruido, se levantó del suelo y observó el lugar. Desde el interior del Laberinto las paredes eran más escalofriantes. Las sombras se agolpaban entre los pasillos desolados y viciados de tierra. La oscuridad era total y una ligera brizna fría y siniestras sacudía la hiedra y se escabullía bajo los pies de Gin como la cola de un fantasma.<p>

El sollozó de Ben hizo que lo mirara en las penumbras. Estaba de pie y tiritaba, con la vista fija en las puertas cerradas y los brazos pegados al costado de su cuerpo. Gin sabía luchaba con la misma clase de sentimientos que ella, pero que sumado a los efectos colaterales de la picadura de un Penitente la desazón era peor. Temblorosa, se acercó a él. Estiró la mano y le tocó con la punta del dedo su hombro pálido y sudoroso.

—Ben —le susurró—. Ben, debemos irnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¡Nooo! —berreó él, aporreando con los puños cerrados las puertas selladas—. ¡Nooo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Gin tuvo la impresión de que el calor se le iba del cuerpo. Miró hacia todas las direcciones. La brizna se había convertido en un vendaval huracanado y cortante que agitaba su melena oscura.

—Ben —volvió a decir, esta vez en voz alta—. Ben creo que hay que irnos.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vete tú! —gruñó—. ¡Vete, yo me quedaré aquí!

Gin se rehusaba a abandonarlo. Agarró su brazo y tironeó de él.

—¡Ben, por favor! —suplicó—. ¡Hay que correr! Si nos quedamos acá...

—¡No! —gritó Ben y se apartó de Gin—. ¡Déjame en paz!

Un chirrido metálico se deslizó en las sombras seguido por un gruñido anormal. A Gin le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y observó el fondo de los pasillos horrorizada ante el solo indicio de la llegada de un Penitente. La oscuridad seguía siendo inquietante y asolada, pero despertaba una expectativa morbosa.

—Ben —dijo nuevamente en un tono alarmante—. Ben, tenemos que irnos. Por favor, ellos están cerca.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —gritó Ben, la tomó por el cuello de la camisa y la lanzó a la pared opuesta a las puertas. Gin se sintió tan ligera como un pluma cuando voló de una punta a la otra. Su cuerpo se hundió en la hiedra y su cabeza dio de lleno contra la pared de piedra que había detrás. Un frío helado la atravesó, se esparció por su vista en un manto de oscuridad y al cabo de un rato, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Era mucho más chica. Debía tener unos catorce o trece años de edad. Los sujetos que estaban a su alrededor no dejaban de escribir en los monitores de su computadoras. El ruido pertinente de sus dedos contra los teclados era lo único que se llegaba a escuchar. Parecían no reparar en absoluto en ella, como si en realidad no estuviese allí, junto a ellos. Llevaban barbijos en el rostro y tenía un aspecto famélico.<p>

Del otro lado de la habitación, frente una ventana amplía y angosta, había un chico. Estaba sentado. Tenia el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y escribía en un papel sobre una mesa de madera. El cabello oscuro le caía sobre la cara, escondiendo sus ojos.

—Si no supiera que eres tan dura como una roca diría que te sientes atraída hacia ese tipo.

Gin giró la cabeza y observó al sujeto junto ella. Lo recordó al instante. Era su hermano. Blas. En el recuerdo, era fuerte y decidida y el cabello engominado y retorcido en un rodete se alzaba en su cabeza.

—Cierra la boca. No me interesa en absoluto.

Blas le lanzó una sonrisa sugerente.

—Sí, claro— dijo y estiró la mano hacia su boca—. Quítate la baba de los labios.

—¡Basta!— gritó, dándole un manotazo. Blas rió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros cuando uno de los hombre que estaban a su alrededor les siseó para que bajen la voz—. Eres un idiota.

Blas hizo un gesto indiferente. Lucía de blanco, igual que en el recuerdo anterior.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí observándolo? —repuso él.

Gin se ruborizó.

—Porque escuché a papá decir que él era importante para el proyecto y estoy averiguando por qué.

Blas analizó al sujeto detrás de la ventana.

—Parece bastante inocente —dijo—. Su amiga está encerrada en la habitación contigua. Es bonita y... —Blas se interrumpió. Al otro lado de la ventana, se encontraba Aris. Mucho más pequeño y menudo, mucho más frágil. Gin podía jurar ver una versión de ella misma diminuta en la pupila de sus ojos azules. A ella le gustaba el azul, aunque no sabía por qué, pero podía recordar que era su color favorito.

La mirada de Aris estaba turbada por el terror.

—Me parece que nos está mirando —sugirió Blas y rápidamente se corrigió—. En realidad, creo que te está mirando.

Gin contuvo el aliento y apartó la vista del muchacho, sintiendo algo tibio invadir su pecho.

—Da igual —fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Qué está escribiendo? —soltó Blas.

—No lo sé.

Aris alzó la vista del papel, arrastró la silla hacia atrás con la piernas y se encaminó a la ventana. Luego, vagó la mirada por el espejo y Gin notó que tenia menos pecas que la última vez que lo había visto. O al menos que podía recodar. El muchacho tomó aire y apoyó el papel sobre la ventana. Había una leyenda escrita en él:

**Ayúdame. Por favor.**

* * *

><p>Las imágenes del pasado continuaron atormentándola. Unos movimientos le llamaron la atención. Sus pies descalzos se pegoteaban al suelo sucio y húmedo. Estaba en un pasillo; de luces escasas. Llevaba un torniquete en su brazo herido y la túnica de blanca.<p>

Escuchó a alguien sollozar. Ansiosa, esforzó su vista y no tardó en vislumbrar a la chica del Área, rodeando el cuello de Thomas en un abrazo desolador. La sorpresa la invadió. Ellos se conocían y además, eran cercanos. Demasiado cercanos. Las lágrimas de la chica mojaban la ropa que blanca que él llevaba.

Ella se apartó de Thomas y se quitó el cabello de la cara.

—Todo va estar bien —su voz era ahogada y se oía quebrada por el llanto.

—Lo sé— respondió Thomas con una expresión que intentaba no transmitir su tristeza. Pese a que no lloraba, no estaba muy lejos de empezar hacerlo.

Aris, que estaba con ellos, abrió una puerta y le hizo una seña a Thomas para que entre. La chica a su lado se aferraba a su brazo como un garrapata. El chico lucía diferente, no sólo era más grande sino que además tenía una postura erguida, mucho más seguro de si mismo. Thomas lo obedeció y dio un paso hacia delante, mirando a su amiga por última vez.

—Nos vemos mañana— le dijo con congoja y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Gin no dudó.

—¿Estás bien? —se animó a decirle a la amiga de Thomas, sintiéndose ridícula.

Ella la miró. Sus ojos azules, grandes y brillosos, estaban hinchados, velado de un ligero color sonrosado.

—Tengo miedo —musitó.

Gin sonrió con angustia.

—Es común —dijo y observó la puerta—. No tienes por qué preocuparte...

—Él va estar bien.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Aris. Tenia una voz débil, pero al mismo tiempo adusta y masculina. Su mueca hosca reprimió al muchacho y su amiga pareció notarlo porque se pegó aún más él. Gin sintió una oleada de irritación hacia la chica. Finalmente, decidió continuar hablando con la amiga de Thomas.

—Es verdad, nada le pasará.

Cabizbaja, la chica asintió con los labios apretados, pero no dijo nada. Gin no sabía deducir si era porque realmente lo creía así o porque simplemente se había resignado.

* * *

><p>Las sombras la devolvieron a la realidad. Gin abrió los ojos con pesadumbre. Al principio todo fue borroso y confuso, luego lo recordó. Se hallaba en el Laberinto, aún con vida. La hiedra le cubría el cuerpo y varias ramas le aguijoneaban la piel en puntos exactos.<p>

Impulsada por una súbita sensación de felicidad, arranco las raíces que atrapaban su cuerpo al igual que un insecto y salió a tumbos fuera de la hiedra. Tenia rastro de tierra, hojas y pequeñas raíces en el cabello y pegado a la ropa. Había sangre en su tobillo izquierdo cuya razón desconocía. El dolor detrás de su nuca y en la parte superior de su cabeza le recordó el momento con Ben y vagó la mirada a su alrededor. Ben ya no estaba.

El corazón de Gin empezó a latir con fuerza. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había transcurrido exactamente. Las sombras habían disminuidos, pero los pasillos continuaban siendo terroríficos e infinitos. Eso significaba que los Penitentes estaban cerca y que debía correr. Sin embargo cuando quiso hacerlo, algo tiró de su cuello y la devolvió a su lugar.

Gin quiso gritar de frustración. El collar de cuero que tenia en el cuello se había enganchado a una de las ramas de la hiedra. Invadida por el miedo y la desesperación, comenzó a jalar con todas su fuerza y el ruido de la presilla metálica se amplificó en las paredes. Maldijo por lo bajo ante la sola idea de que el sonido atraiga a los Penitentes y tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás. El collar se desenganchó tras un restallido y parte de la hiedra se desmoronó sobre ella. Gin pegó un salto, trastabilló y se dio de lleno contra la pared que yacía detrás.

Por un instante creyó que iba a perder otra vez la conciencia, pero un chirrido metálico, como una especie de tractor moviéndose a gran velocidad, la hizo ponerse de pie. No podía distinguir por cuales de las dos entradas al corredor provenía. Era como si se escuchara por todo el Laberinto, sin tener un punto de origen exacto.

Decidió seguir su instinto y se echó a correr hacía adelante. La adrenalina era lo único que la impulsaba a seguir. Sin saber muy bien hacia adonde se dirigía, pasó tres pasadizos y dobló dos esquinas igual de monótonas y oscuras, y se detuvo en uno de los pasillos. Pese a las penumbras, vislumbró una figura difusa y enorme deslizarse a lo lejos. Gin gimió del espanto y se echó correr por el corredor lindante. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose de los sonidos metálicos. Giró en dos curvas, se movió por la derecha, por la izquierda y chocó con algo de frente. Perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en el suelo. Un peso muerto se abalanzó sobre ella y le presionó el pecho. Gin comenzó a forcejar y a llorar de manera frenética hasta que una mano le cubrió la boca calmándola abruptamente. Una mano humana.

Era Minho. Y no estaba sólo, Thomas estaba con él.

* * *

><p>Ambos se miraron asombrados.<p>

—Tú...—murmuró Minho con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Cómo es qué estás viva?

Gin no tuvo tiempo de responder.

—¡Minho! — gritó Thomas, por encima del traqueteo metálico—. ¡Ahí vienen!

El muchacho reaccionó. La tomó por la muñeca y la levantó del sendero de piedra. Gin, todavía intentando comprender que estaba sucediendo, corrió junto a Minho sostenida de su mano. El chico era sumamente ágil y veloz y tuvo que sacar fuerzas de dónde sea para seguirle los pasos. Thomas, que estaba detrás, también era muy rápido y aunque lucía aterrado, era como si estuviese estudiándolo todo mientras avanzaba por la espesura negrura confinada entre las enormes paredes.

Gin entornó la vista y lo que vio detrás de él, le paralizó el corazón. Eran cuatro criaturas enormes. Mitad máquinas, mitad algo similar algún animal. Eran gigantes y sus cuerpos, ya de por sí escalofriantes, estaban envuelto en púas, pelos y mucosidad, a excepción de sus brazos y piernas, similares a las de una araña, que eran de metal y tendían a un color grisáceo. Las cosas se hacían un ovillo; rodaban como una pelota y luego, de unos segundos, volvían a adquirir su forma abstracta, mostrando amenazadoras agujas y elementos cortantes.

Un empujón hizo que recobre velocidad. Se trataba de Minho.

—No mires hacia atrás.

Gin asintió con la cabeza torpemente y continuó corriendo. Juntos doblaron varias curvas, se adentraron en tres esquinas y salieron a un extenso y único pasillo. Pese a que habían ganado algo de ventaja, Gin escuchaba como los Penitentes destrozaban los muros a su paso. Miro por encima de los hombros de Minho y logró atisbar una gran abertura al final del corredor. El Laberinto estaba llegando a su fin.

—No te entusiasme —le gritó Minho a Thomas.

Gin enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué... haces? —preguntó confundida y respirando con dificultad.

Minho no respondió. Se detuvo en seco, apoyó una de sus mano en el estomago de Gin y la otra en el pecho de Thomas para que retrocedieran. Thomas aminoró el paso, se adelantó, acercándose a la gran abertura que parecía flotar en el firmamento, y se inclinó sobre el precipicio. Gin se percató de que empezaba a amanecer.

—¿Cómo es que estás vivas? —Minho, todavía a su lado, la observó con recelo. Ella lo miró. Tenia el rostro con sudor y un rasguño le atravesaba la mejilla. Aún así, pese a su ceño fruncido y a tener el aspecto tan desagradable como si se hubiese bañado en lodo, estaba feliz de verlo. Era un rostro familiar dentro de la pesadilla del Laberinto.

—No tengo idea —dijo Gin y contempló a Thomas, quien se había puesto de pie—. ¿Por qué están aquí?

Minho desvió su atención hacia Thomas, que estaba inclinado sobre el hueco del suelo.

—Una larga historia —repuso—. Cuidado. No serias el primer larcho que se cae por el Acantilado.

Azorado, Thomas dio un respingo y se giró hacia sus espaldas al tiempo que Minho señalaba el final del pasillo.

—¿Acaso ya se olvidaron de algo? —dijo.

Gin se alejó de forma inmediata. Minho ni se inmuto cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado. Los Penitentes habían formado una sola fila, a unos metros de distancia, y avanzaba con rapidez hacia ellos como una horda de acero inoxidable gigante. Gin se imaginó arrollada y destrozada por una de esas criaturas y no dudó en hablar.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —gimió. Su voz estaba teñida por el pánico—. No hay salida.

Minho sonrió con altivez. Gin hubiese encontrado el gesto irritable si no fuera que en aquella situación tan desesperante le infundió esperanza.

—Esos monstruos serán despiadados —comentó—. Pero no pueden ser más tontos. Quédense aquí cerca, frente a...

Thomas lo interrumpió.

—Ya sé. Estoy listo.

Minho asintió.

—No te separes de mí —le ordenó a Gin.

—No lo haré —contestó—. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Él amplió su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Te gustan las alturas, Chiflada?

—Para nada.

—Genial

Minho y la tomó por la muñeca. Juntos se colocaron sobre el borde del Acantilado. Thomas se había desplegado a su derecha, con la mirada decidida y el valor viajando por su cuerpo, entre tanto que Minho, indiferente como siempre, estaba a su izquierda, enviándoles miles de sensaciones eléctrica. Gin dudaba realmente que él se diese cuenta del efecto que producía en ella con tan sola tocarla. Con el fin de parar la picazón, bajó la cabeza para observar el abismo. Debía rondar los treinta metros de profundidad.

—¡Tenemos que estar sincronizados! —gritó Minho—. ¡Prepárense!

Gin se estremeció. No quería mirar hacia atrás, aquellas cosas se oían encima de ellos y si el plan salía mal, prefería morir en el acto que sufrir una agonía. De costado, Minho se inclinó hacia ella.

—Si morimos, recuerda que me prometiste estar en el infierno —Gin le lanzó una mirada nervuda. Él rió, ajeno a su reacción, y después alzó la voz—. ¡Listos!

La mano de Gin se aferró con fuerza a la de Minho, sudada y seca.

—Esperen todavía no... —Su estómago se retorció de ansiedad. Gin le echó un vistazo a Thomas. El chico se removía incómodo en su lugar y parecía estar más impaciente que ella. Lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó ligeramente para calmarlo—. ¡Ahora! —avisó Minho y conteniendo el aliento, los tres se arrojaron al vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***N°1:** En el destierro de Ben, Alby llama a dos Habitantes con los respectivos nombres de Bill y Jackson; por lo que opté ponerlos tal cual.

***N°2:** Como es una escena que está en el libro y Gin, el personaje OC, está presente tuvo que medianamente ponerlo igual. No es de mi agrado transcribir, pero teniendo en cuanta que es una escena(igual que la de el final) como la del libro, pero desde la perspectiva de Gin, mantuve algunos diálogos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Gaba.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola,**

¿cómo van? Espero que bien.

Uffffffff. Terminé este capitulo recién. Me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. La verdad es que me quedó largo, y la parte que quería quedará para el próximo. Tarde en actualizar básicamente porque pase por un etapa de blanco total. Es decir NADA, NADA , NADA me gustaba como quedaba así que espere que la inspiración vuelva a mí y haciendo resúmenes para los exámenes la encontré.

Deseénme suerte que hoy mismo me pongo a estudiar. La verdad es que no reeleí el capitulo, así que seguro hay dedazos o me salte palabras. Sepan disculpar. Lo quería subir hoy sin mas tardar. Probablemente en la semana, le de una leída. Solo quería decir gracias a todos lo que entran, leen y comentan. Me animan a seguir.

Además, soy PERFECCIONISTA hasta el cansancio y tengo un severo trauma por cómo escribo. Nunca me gusta o vuelvo a borrar y así. Con lo que ustedes apoyándome, hacen que aquello se disminuya un poco. Sigo trabajando en mi AU. Estoy intentando buscar un buen inicio así que les daré noticias si lo encuentro y lo subo.

En fin, sólo gracias. PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO y espero que les gusta el capitulo.

Me marcho a estudiar.

**Un beso enrome.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II: El corazón de un Crank<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>

**10**

****Ginevra****

**C**on un salto, Gin se desprendió de la mano de Minho y se deslizó hacia un costado justo cuando la aguja filosa de un Penitente le alcanzaba la cabeza. Thomas y Minho se habían lanzado a las paredes externas del pasillo y Gin, al girar, logró aterrizar junto a Thomas, que terminó contra uno de los muros y le tendió una mano.

Los Penitentes cayeron uno tras otro hacia el Acantilado colisionando como canicas enormes y bulbosas. Uno de ellos se sostuvo a la piedra con una pinza enorme y la pared empezó a desmoronarse. Trocitos de grana y hiedra caían al abismo mientras la bola metálica luchaba por ponerse en pie y brindar pelea.

Escalofriada, Gin cerró los ojos y aguardó que el destino se apiade de ellos. Si esa cosa lo hacia, morirían en el acto. Sin embargo, la física venció y la criatura cayó el abismo con grito ese momento, Thomas salió de su estupor. Rápidamente, se levantó y le hizo una seña a Minho, de pie en el otro frente. Juntos corrieron por el borde del barranco y saltaron sobre la pinza metálica del último Penitente que todavía se rehusaba a morir. El monstruo emitió un gemido ronco, su cuerpo grasiento dio espavientos y queriendo atacar a sus agresores, desprendió las garras de la piedra y encontró la muerte.

Su grito cesó, Thomas se arrodilló y asomó la cabeza por la superficie del acantilado. Estaba examinando el abismo. Por un segundo, Gin estuvo tentada hacer lo mismo, sólo para asesorar que aquellas cosas horrendas se hallaran muertas, pero no daba más. Su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y dolorido. No por haber corrido sino porque la tensión y el miedo había puesto todo sus nerviosos en alerta. Se le partía la cabeza y tenia la sensación de que los dedos de sus pies se aglomeraban bajo una diminuta guillotina.

Delante de ella, Thomas retrocedió y sus sollozos llenaron el aire cuando se hizo un ovillo sobre el suelo.

—No puedo creer que estemos vivo —murmuró el chico. Gin tampoco podía hacerlo.

Habían sobrevivido una noche en el laberinto. Y la idea de estar vivos parecía una mera ilusión para los tres.

* * *

><p>Minho y Thomas estaban lanzando piedras al acantilado. Se habían percatado de que los ruidos de vez de estirarse se cortaban de golpe como si la profundidad que inspiraba fuera un engaño. Una especie de ilusión óptica que se burlaba de ellos. Minho alegó que estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar, aunque habían descubierto algo nuevo. Gin no sabía si era verdad o mentira. No diferenciaba ninguna de las dos cosas en Minho. Nunca.<p>

Thomas pareció desanimado, pero después una ráfaga de ansiedad urgió a sus ojos apagados.

—Tenemos que volver —dijo, poniéndose de pie otra vez. Se habían sentado en el borde del acantilado—. Hay que bajar a Alby de la pared.

—¿Alby? —soltó Gin. Su voz se amplificó por las paredes.

Minho se volvió hacia ella como si hubiera aparecido un zombie frente a él, su expresión era impenetrable. Gin lo observó con curiosidad hasta que apartó la vista de ella y se volvió hacia Thomas. Confundidos por el comentario, ambos lo miraron. El chico se encogió de hombros y el rubor intenso y chillón de los pómulos se propagaron hacia sus mejillas.

—¿Alby está aquí? —se animó a preguntar Gin.

Thomas asintió. Luego, les contó lo ocurrido. La situación era complicada. Alby había sido picado por un Penitente, cuando lo creyeron muerto en una de las seccionas alejadas a las Puertas. Como buen líder, Alby entró a inspeccionar la situación junto a Minho, pero tan pronto se acercaron, la cosa revivió, se movió y lo picó por el cuello. Apenas la amenaza del Penitente desapareció, Minho le pegó en la cabeza a Alby y lo arrastró por los tobillos hasta la salida para no lidiar con su futura locura. Sin embargo, no llegó a sacarlo del Laberinto. Las Puertas se cerraron y Thomas entró un segundo antes de que todo sea oscuridad y frío.

—¿Entraste sin permiso? —le interrumpió Gin en medio de su frenético relato. Estaba blanca del asombro.

Thomas sacudió el hombro sin interés.

—Algo así.

—Si lo hizo—apostilló Minho.

Thomas suspiró y continuó hablando. Alby había corrido con la misma suerte de Gin. La enredadera que trepaban las paredes de piedra le habían salvado la vida. O eso creían. Thomas lo ató a una liana y lo subió a una altura medianamente alta, ocultándolos de la vista de los Penitentes. Minho dijo que era imposible que esté vivo y argumentó algo de un suero que supuestamente suministraban a los que eran picados. Gin dejó de escuchar cuando un destelló rojo estalló de repente entre lo verde a su alrededor.

Era un Escarabajo. El bicho se posó sobre la pared que se izaba a la derecha, casi cosquilleándole la oreja. El ruido de su interior le causó escalofríos, era similar a circuitos eléctricos y aparatosos funcionando a mil por hora. Aquellas criaturas le despertaban una gran curiosidad. Era el contacto entre su mundo y la realidad de los Creadores; los sujetos descorazonados que los mandaron al Área váyase a saber por qué razón. Sus patas metálicas le recordaban a la de los Penitentes en tamaño reducido. Eran doce y se movían bastante rápido.

La lagartija se deslizó hacia adelante y dobló hacia un corredor. Gin se levantó del suelo y lo siguió. Minho y Thomas parecían estar centrado en debatir sobre la vida de Alby como para fijarse en ella. Los pasos ansiosos de Gin retumbaban por las paredes como el galopeo de un cabello. Pasó por dos corredores y se detuvo en el tercero. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la lucecita roja que procedía del Escarabajo la atravesó de arriba abajo en un corredor. Pero se calló al descubrir que podía leer. Había una inscripción grabada en su lomo de metal. Algo trazado en rojo y con minúscula. Era como si estuviese hecha por fuego:

**CRUEL.**

Gin empalideció. La palabra era escalofriante como todo lo que venía de los Creadores. Se preguntaba qué había sucedido con el mundo para que existan los Penitentes, para que estén encerrados en un laberinto sin salida y con sujetos observándolos en algún lugar remoto del universo. Como si fueran experimentos.

Los recuerdos volvieron a reflotar en su mente. ¿Es que acaso esa mujer que de vez en cuando aparecía en sus recuerdos era una Creadora? ¿Por que siempre estaba con ella? ¿Quien era?

En ocasiones, sentía que su vida pasada la estaba consumiendo, como si su cuerpo no soportara tanto flagelo y desconcierto. Cada vez que recordaba, dolía. Dolía incluso más que el golpe de Ben en su cabeza. Como un pellizco en la mejilla. Siempre tortuoso de alguna forma u otra.

Entendía que tenía un hermano y que su madre se había sacrificado por ellos, porque era un Crank. Y ella también lo era. ¿Es que Crank se significaba dar la vida por los demás? ¿Ella debía hacerlo? ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces la nota de los Creadores? Parecía no enhebrarse con su pasado. Después de todo, ellos le habían dado entender a los Habitantes que tenían que deshacerse de Gin porque significaba peligro.

A veces... Sólo a veces no quería recordar. Tenia miedo de lo que encontraría cuando cerraba los ojos y se dormía. El pasado era horrendo. En realidad, su pasado era horrendo. Y en él nunca hubo espacio para la felicidad. De eso estaba segura. Pero su historia, por más desgarradora que sea, hacía quien era ella y al no conocerla, no era nada. Sólo un nombre que ni siquiera era propio. ¿Se llamaría Lily? ¿O tal vez Moly? Quizá, Didy o Bety o cualquier nombre de mujer terminado en "y". La gustaba la Y.

El Escarabajo correteó hacia un recodo y Gin fue tras él. Tenían que provenir de alguna parte. Alguien lo tenía que haber puesto en el Área en algún momento antes de librarlos a la suerte de Dios. Apuró el paso y dobló hacia un esquina, luego hacia a otra, corrió por la derecha y la izquierda. Y lo perdió de vista. El bicho había sido tragado por el Laberinto.

—No volverán, Chuck.

El corazón de Gin por poco brinca de felicidad. Era Newt, con su acento empalagoso y parsimonioso. Newt de mirada angelical y sincera, de sonrisa genuina y honesta. Newt al que había declarado su amigo. _Newt._

La tierra vibró, alzando una brizna viciada de polvo. Gin se aferró a la pared que tenía delante de ella y algunas hojas de la hiedra aletearon sobre su nariz. No estaba asustada. Sabía que se trataba del sonido de las Puertas, el impulso casi feroz que hacían al abrirse con un mecanismo tecnológicamente avanzado. Todo parecía ser avanzado en aquel lugar. Hasta las horrendas criaturas del Laberinto. Porque Gin aseguraba su alma a que esas cosas no eran producto de la naturaleza. La naturaleza en ocasiones era despiadada, pero no tanto como para crear semejante monstruosidad, digna del hombre. De los Creadores.

A sus espaldas, Minho y Thomas aparecieron de repente. Cuando Gin los miró, la mirada filosa de Minho le heló la sangre. Ella encogió los hombros y le sonrió debilmente. El chico rotó los ojos y se dispuso a ignorarla. Gin refunfuñó con los ojos bien grandes y abiertos del enfado.

«Loco demente», pensó «Histérico. Malhumorado.»

Minho siguió la curva de la pared, con Thomas y Gin a traspiés detrás. La felicidad la abrumó. Otra vez. En el final del pasillo, las Puertas del lado Oeste estaban abiertas y Newt se hallaba allí, de pie bajo el inmenso umbral. Quería llorar y gritar, brincar y volver a llorar. Nunca pensó que podía ansiar tanto volver al Área. A comparación del Laberinto, donde todo era miedo y desazón, el recinto le parecía un paraíso lleno de lujos.

Newt se acercó a Minho rengueando y cuando llegó, los dos se enzarzaron en una ridícula discusión de acusaciones insensata sobre lo que había pasado. Gin supuso que era su forma de darse la bienvenida. Estaba irritado con él. Pero más con Thomas, quién había rotó la regla de oro y entrado al Laberinto como si fuese un corredor. Sin embargo apenas los ojos de Newt se posaron en Gin la furia desapareció y la sorpresa se reveló por su cara. Si había barajado las posibilidades mínima de que sus amigos sobrevivieran al Laberinto, con ella no lo tenía ni por lejos considerado. Su reacción la hizo sonreír.

—Gin —murmuró para sí —. Estás viva.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó al escuchar su nombre por primera vez. Se sentía tan no ser llamada _«_Novata_»._

—Eso parece —dijo.

Minho resopló por lo bajo.

—¡Qué conmovedor! —comentó.

Gin lo ignoró. Thomas se rascó la cabeza y adelantó un paso.

—Ven para aquí —urgió y tomó a Newt por el brazo. Lo plantó en la pared de su derecha y estiró el cuello en dirección al cielo. Gin alzó la cabeza y gimió del espanto. Alby colgaba de brazos y piernas gracias a cuatros lianas que los sostenían por sus extremidades. Estaba entero y sin un rasguño, más que la sangre de la picadura en cuello.

—¿Está...vivo?

Newt no dejaba de asombrarse.

—No sé. Al menos lo estaba cuando lo deje ahí —dijo Thomas.

—Cuándo _tú _lo dejaste —Newt hablaba sin dar crédito de lo que escuchaba. Movió la cabeza como si estuviese piojoso y su ceño se frunció—. Vengan los tres para aquí adentro ahora y que los Docs lo revisen. Tienen un aspecto desastroso. Quiero la historia completa cuando ellos terminen y ustedes hayan descansado.

—¿Los tres? —intervino Minho y señaló a Gin con el dedo—. ¿Te refieres a que _ella_ volverá? Nadie ha vuelto de un destierro.

La rabia se agitó dentro de Gin como una botella de alcohol y reprimió el impulso de pegarle una bofetada. Hacia un momento atrás, bajo el efecto del pánico y el miedo, había sentido un arrebato insoportable de felicidad al verlo, pero ahora que se había vuelto a familiarizar con su falta de tacto y compasión, aquel sentimiento le pareció ridículo y abstracto. El chico tenia una capacidad casi sobrehumana de sacarla de quicio.

Newt lo encaró.

—Porque nadie ha sobrevivido a uno —detalló. Gin necesitaba impiricamente abrazarlo—. No la dejaremos adentro.

—¿Sugieres que vuelva entonces?

—Sí.

Minho sonrió. Aunque era evidente que estaba molesto.

—¿Qué tanto te agrada de esta miertera chica, Newt? —dijo—. Es inútil y trae problemas.

—¿Quién te crees qué eres para hablar de mí así? —farfulló Gin enfurecida—. Primero cuidas de mí y ahora quieres dejarme a la suerte de criaturas feroces.

Minho la miró como si ella acabara de decirle la cosa más horrorosa del universo.

—¿Qué yo cuide de ti?—repitió, mofándose de su propio comentario—. No confundas las cosas. Que te haya tenido lástima no significa que me agrades.

Gin siseó dando por terminada la discusión. Minho volvió a sonreír con frialdad. Sostuvo por el brazo a Thomas y el chico impuso resistencia, pero se relajó.

—Has lo que se te dé la gana con ella. Me da igual —le dijo a Newt—. Necesitamos dormir. Y unas vendas. _Ya._

Luego, se alejó del Laberinto, llevándose consigo a Thomas por el brazo. Todavía adentro, Newt suspiró. Los Habitantes estaban en las aproximaciones de las Puertas maravillados y estupefactos ante su llegada. Gin vislumbró a Chuck correr tras Minho en cuanto se dio cuenta de que llevaba Thomas vivo con él y no pudo evitar sonreír. Adoraba a ese niño de la misma forma que quería a Newt.

—Vamos —dijo él—. Tu también necesitas una revisión.

Ella simplemente lo miró, lanzó una carcajada de felicidad y lo abrazó con fuerza. Después, se apartó y sonrió. Newt le sonrió a su vez.

La pesadilla del Laberinto había terminado.

De momento.

* * *

><p>Un Doc llamado Clint fue quien lo atendió. El camino hasta la Finca resultó ser más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Gally fue el único que saltó furioso cuando la vio, sin embargo cerró la boca apenas Newt, que la había resguardado durante todo el trayecto, lo calló con un regaño.<p>

—Bajá la cabeza, Novata —ordenó Clint. Estaba sentada en el borde de una camilla, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos descansando sobre su regazo.

Ella accedió. Con los dedos, el chico separó sus cabellos desgreñados y pegoteados. Una punzada de dolor se le clavó en el cerebro y se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Al escucharla, Clint se apartó. Era menudo y de pelo grisáceo. Sus ojos azules le recordaba a la mirada de Aris, el chico de sus recuerdos.

—Tengo una mala noticia para ti —dijo Clint y se encaminó hacia una especie de escritorio ubicado al costado. Abrió los cajones y sacó de uno de ellos una rasuradora eléctrica—. Tengo que cortarte el cabello. Tienes un corte justo en la coronilla del lado izquierdo. No es muy profundo, pero aún así puede infectarse por la transpiración y la tierra. Si te bañas será peor, porque puede entrar algo en la herida. Así que dime qué prefieres hacer. No te raparé la zona exacta sino algunas partes para que pueda coserte bien. Tu cabello es un asco y se me es imposible trabajar.

—Gracias —comentó Gin con sarcasmo—. ¿Así se mantienen el cabello?

Clint bajó la vista hacia la rasuradora y soltó una risilla. También tenia una risa contagiosa.

—Solo algunos —aclaró—. En fin, dime qué harás. ¿Quieres sufrir una infección cerebral o que te rape la cabeza?

Gin suspiró. No quería morir. Pero por ética tenía que emperifollarse un poco. Era una mujer al fin y al cabo. Su apariencia si le importaba. Pasó la mano por su cabello y notó como las yemas de sus dedos quedaban atrapadas entre grumos de sudor, tierra y sangre seca acumulada de días anteriores. Y que la ducha no logró del todo quitar. Para colmo, no había un cepillo con el que deshacer los nudos que se formaban desde el cuero cabello hasta sus puntas fruncidas.

—Préstame una tijera —le dijo a Clint. El Doc se dio media vuelta, rebuscó entre otro cajón y sacó una tijera grande y filosa. Luego, se la tendió. Gin la agarró, extendió la manga de su brazo derecho y cortó el borde. Un retazo de tela cayó al suelo como un tirabuzón.

—¿Listo? —inquiró Clint.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, córtame todo el cabello. Seré un monstruo con un agujero en el medio de la cabeza, pero lo cubriré con algo.

El chico la miró extrañado.

—¿Segura?

—Sí —contestó—. No quiero tener largo el pelo y una pelada arriba la coronilla. ¿Sabes lo que puede tardar en crecer?

Clint volvió a reír.

—Bien —dijo. Prendió la rasuradora eléctrica y la apoyó sobre su cabeza. A Gin le pareció que un torno taladraba su cuerpo. Con el rabillo del ojo, observó su cabello caer hacia el suelo al igual que los pétalos de una flor en invierno, como los hilos destejiéndose, separándose de su costura como si una parte de ella se estuviese despidiendo de si misma.

Clint dejó la rasuradora sobre un carrito de metal, tomó un guante; se lo colocó y mojó un algodón con alcohol etílico. El dolor fue insoportable, todavía más cuando empezó a cocerla. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

Clint empezó hablarle de otras cosas para distraerla.

—No tengo idea de cómo se hacer esto —dijo él—. Simplemente lo sé, supongo que lo habré aprendido en el algún momento. De todos modos había manuales de medicina aquí cuando llegamos y con Jeff lo leímos todo. Era como un imán. No lo podíamos dejarlo.

Pese a que lo escuchaba, Gin no podía asimilar muy bien lo que decía. El suplicio le aguijoneaba los nervios. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Las lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos y pegoteaban sus párpados, espesos y húmedos, irritados por el viento cálido y sucio que se colaba desde la ventana.

—Resiste un poco más. No te muevas —le avisó Clint y hizo otro punto. Gin llevaba la cuenta. Eran más de cuatro ya—. Un poco más.

Cinco puntos.

El dolor era tremendo.

Seis.

Ya no lo aguantaba más.

Siete.

Estaba pensado en quitárselo de encima.

Y...

—Ya está —anunció Clint. Estaba satisfecho. Gin se relajó y experimentó una sensación de alivio cuando se alejó.

—Gracias.

—De nada —contestó Clint. Le colocó unas gasas que se adhirieron a su cráneo con cinta de papel—. Con ese corte de pelo te pareces a Jeff.

Inconscientemente, Gin se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y en donde antes había una melena larga, espesa y pringosa sólo quedaba un colchón de pelo seco y feo. Tenía unos cuatro centímetros desde la raíces de su cuero cabelludo. Clint se acuclilló y le entregó el retazo de tela que había cortado hacia un minuto atrás. Se lo anudó alrededor de su cabeza como un listón, sin mucha presión. El roce con la herida le ardía.

—Bueno, ahora soy un larcho por completo —bromeó Gin para no ponerse a llorar. Sólo buscaba oculta el cráter que tenía en la cabeza.

—Si no fuera por la gasa apenas se nota. Sacúdete el cabello, así se va cubrir la herida con facilidad.

—Gracias por el consejo.

Clint soltó otra carcajada sonora mientras se sacaba los guantes. Estaban ensangrentados. Con su sangre

—Me caes bien, Novata.

Gin le sonrió. Lo imaginó en un futuro siendo un doctor hecho y derecho como el concepto que albergaba en sus recuerdos. Pero sus divagaciones se desinflaron en cuanto se acordó que no había salida. Miró hacia otro lado, hacia el piso. Con culpa. Mechones de su antiguo pelo largo y negro le rodeaban los pies en una circunferencia peluda. ¿Se vería atractiva con pelo corto? Gin meneó la cabeza ¡Qué le importara si era atractiva! Nadie se fijaría en ella de cualquier forma. Era un chico más prácticamente.

Dos topetazos se escucharon sobre la puerta cerrada.

—Adelante —gritó Clint. Estaba higienizando los utensilios que había utilizado para curarla y se había quitado la bata impregnado con gotitas de sangre. Era similar a la que usaba Sartén sólo que blanca y menos ancha. De repente, se acordó de Sartén y quiso verlo. No se había olvidado de lo que había hecho por ella en la Asamblea.

La puerta se abrió y Newt asomó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo?

De espaldas, Clint se volvió.

—Sí, vamos. Entra. Ya terminé.

Newt ingresó a la sala, cerró la puerta y posó su vista en Gin. Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios.

—Vaya —exclamó—. Menudo corte de pelo.

El calor se apoderó del rostro de Gin.

—A ti cortare la lengua —respondió con el ceño fruncido. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. No me mires.

Clint y Newt rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Será difícil siendo una mujer y con ese carácter explosivo —respondió.

—No importa. No quiero.

Newt volvió a reírse y Gin husmeó entre el espacio de los dedos al percibir su cercanía. Se había planteado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Tenia las mangas de la camisa recogida hasta sus hombros y los vellos rubios como su cabello enmarañado se extendía a lo largo de su antebrazo.

—Oh. Vamos, Gin. ¿Es en serio? —dijo—. ¿Has sobrevivido una noche al Laberinto y te preocupa esto?. Si no fueras chica, te pegaría en estos instantes.

Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Era en serio.

—No me interesa. No me mires.

—No le quedó tan mal —comentó Clint.

—Parezco Jeff —apostilló Gin—. Es decir parezco un chico.

Newt contuvo la risa.

—¿Te ha dicho qué le pasó?

Se oyó un suspiro. Gin supuso que de Clint.

—Me dijo algo así como que Ben la empujó y perdió la conciencia. No está segura pero cree que fue en ese instante que se abrió la cabeza.

—Ajam —profirió Newt.

—Por lo que tuve que cortarle el pelo para poder cocerla —prosiguió Clint—. Ella me pidió que se lo corte de lleno, ¿por qué te quejas ahora?

—No lo sé. Quizá porque tengo un desierto en el medio de la cabeza —respondió Gin entre dientes.

—Ya. Quítate las manos del rostro —ordenó Newt tironeando de sus muñecas—. Eres una escandalosa.

—No —masculló Gin—. Te estás burlando de mí, lo sé.

La voz de Newt se tornó filosa.

—Claro que no. Quilatas Gin.

Ella resopló. Le molestaba que le den ordene, aunque aquellas ordenes provengan de Newt.

—Gin.

—No.

—Gin.

—De acuerdo —gruñó. Bajó las manos y alzó la cabeza, con el pecho a rebosar de orgullo y humillación. Las mejillas le quemaban.

Newt la inspeccionó de arriba abajo e intentó no reírse. Luego, le pasó el pulgar por la nariz. El destello de diversión en su mirada lo delataba.

—Tenias una pestaña —le dijo—. ¿Tanto escándalo por esto?. Te ves genial.

Gin rotó los ojos.

—Sí claro —susurró—. Mentiroso.

Newt fingió no oírla y se dirigió hacia Clint.

—¿Me dejas un minuto? —le preguntó.

—Claro —respondió Clint y la miró—. Nos vemos Novata. No te bañas hasta pasado dos días y no te muevas de aquí. Tienes que hacer reposo, ¿está claro?

Con una mueca de desagrado, Gin asintió. Tenia que lidiar con su aroma a queso podrido por horas y sin moverse. «Todo es tan maravilloso». Clint le sonrió. La puerta rechinó y Newt aguardó a que se cierre por completo para volver a hablar. Llevando los codos hacia atrás, se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó.

«Mal» quiso decirle, pero no se animó. No quería preocupar a Newt. Además, él no podía hacer nada. Todavía estaba atormentada por lo que acaba de vivir. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba un segundo podía visualizarse dentro del laberinto, con aquellas criaturas detrás de ella.

—Bien —dijo conteniendo un escalofrío.

Newt la observó con una expresión escéptica.

—No te creo —sentenció.

—Porque eres un garlopo —contestó Gin riendo sin gracia.

La risotada de Newt se alzó por encima de los chirridos de los grillos. La mañana en el Área era siempre soleada. Como si sólo existiese el verano y la primera, el calor y el olor a pasto mojado.

—No sabía que habías empezado a usar la jerga de acá —le comentó Newt.

—Me acostumbré a oírla supongo. He descifrado varios significados.

—Buena esa —comenzó a decir Newt tras un suspiro—. Cuéntame qué sucedió en el Laberinto.

—¿Cómo están Thomas y Alby? —Gin sabía que había salteado a Minho. Poco le importaba su bienestar. Por ella, que se ahogue en la tina. O que se rompa una pierna. Estaba cansada de él.

—Thomas duerme y Alby también, pero está siendo controlado por Jeff. Ya le han puesto el Suero para _la Transformación, _aún no despierta —replicó Newt.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Gin al suponer la agonía que la aguardaba a Alby con la Transformación.

—¿El Suero? ¿Qué es el Suero? —repitió apabullada.

—Es lo que disipa el dolor de la picadura de un Penitente —explicó rápidamente Newt—. ¿Qué sucedió en el Laberinto?

—¿Cómo es que lo tienen? —se interesó Gin.

Newt enrojeció.

—Cuando llegamos ya estaba aquí. Tardamos días en descubrir para que miertero se utiliza hasta que lo entendimos cuando empezaron a traerlo junto con los suministros. Es un antídoto contra la picadura de esas bestias —dijo—. ¿Vas a decirme que garlopo sucedió en el maldito laberinto para que estés viva, Gin?

Ella sonrió y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. El movimiento le pareció atroz, como si estuviese siendo agitada dentro de una caja de cristal con agua en su interior.

—No quiero hablar de eso —murmuró finalmente. Era cierto. No quiera hacerlo.

—Gin, tengo que saberlo —respondió con solemnidad Newt.

Ella se incorporó. La oleada que inundaba su cabeza volvió a abitarse.

—¿De qué sirve? —repuso Gin mareada. No deseaba hablar sobre lo sucedido con Ben, era remover en la basura podrida que hacia de su vida una miseria. Quería deshacerse de él para siempre.

—Sirve porque tengo que saberlo —argumentó Newt.

—Es feo —musitó Gin.

—Lo sé.

Los ojos de Gin se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Apenas las puertas se cerraron, le dije a Ben que teníamos que correr, pero él estaba fuera de sí —dijo—. Y entonces, se enojó conmigo y me empujó. Terminé dentro de la hiedra, perdiendo la conciencia. Cuando me desperté, corrí para buscarlo y me topé con Minho y Thomas. Ellos me salvaron.

Hubo un suave silencio. Newt inclinó su espalda hacia adelante, clavando sus codos en la rodilla, y frotándose el mentón.

—¿Cómo es que no te encontraron los Penitentes dentro de las plantas?

Gin sabía que era una pregunta retórica, aún así le respondió.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que estoy aquí. Tú crees que Ben..., ¿aún permanezca con vida allí dentro?

—No —murmuró Newt sin dudar—. La mañana siguiente a tu destierro Minho sólo encontró un collar. Supuso que tal vez el otro estaba perdido dentro del Laberinto. No siempre lo dejan en las Puertas. En ocasiones lo han encontrado en algún corredor.

—Eso es espeluznante —se horrorizó Gin—. Que ellos dejen los collares como si fuese un premio. O en señal de agradecimiento, me dan ganas de vomitar.

Newt se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

—Todo es una mierda —concluyó—. Yo ya te daba por muerta. «Yo también a mí» , pensó Gin y le acarició el hombro en un gesto cariñoso. Newt estaba extenuado. Se le notaba en cada rasgo de su mirada ensombrecida. La situación lo estaba desbordando—. ¿Has podido recordar algo más?

—No mucho —dijo Gin y luego de una pausa continuó:—. Lo único que sé es que recordar me agobia. Duermo por horas y cuando lo hago, es cuando recuerdo. Sólo una vez recordé estando consciente y fue igual de cansador. Los recuerdos me cansan y vivo durmiendo. Supongo que mi cerebro no da basto.

—¿Qué recordaste?

—Cosas no muy buenas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

Gin se llevó las manos a la frente. No iba a decirle jamás lo que había visto en el pasado. Jamás le diría que no había salida, que estaban perdidos.

—Estoy cansada Newt —mintió—. ¿Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento?

El chico meditó en silencio un momento.

—Está bien. Tienes razón —respondió y después brincó hacia fuera de la camilla—. Ha sido duro, ¿verdad?

—No tanto. Sólo horroroso —Newt sonrió débilmente—. ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Cuando Alby despierte, estoy segura que me mandará de regreso aquel horrendo lugar. Y entonces no creo que corra dos veces con la misma suerte. Me matarán.

—No volverás Gin —aseguró Newt—. Tú eres mi amiga y no lo permitiré. No esta vez.

Después, le sonrió y se fue deseándole que descanse.

* * *

><p>Pero Gin no pegó un ojo. Detrás de un armario, halló una escoba de paja con cerdas dobladas y barrió el resto de su antiguo pelo sobre el piso. Lo juntó en una pala de plástico y la tiró a un cesto de basura, con residuos quirúrgicos. Estaba muerta de hambre y en el silencio de la Finca el estomago le rugía como un león feroz. Cuando terminó de limpiar se recostó sobre la cama y miró el techo. Era toda una suerte que no lloviera, había fácilmente tres o cuatro agujeros en la madera.<p>

—Servicio a la habitación —tamborileó una voz.

Era Chuck. Gin se levantó con la ayuda de un codo al tiempo que el niño entraba con un plato de comida en la mano. Reconoció el olor a pollo recién horneado acaparando la habitación y se le retorcieron las entrañas.

—Que va, garlopa. Miras con más anhelo la comida que a mí —dijo Chuck.

Gin sonrió.

—Muero de hambre.

Chuck rotó los ojos.

—Sí, ya. Por eso Newt me dijo que te traiga esto. Lo ha hecho Sartén. Ah, y él me dijo que no me olvide de decirte que eres una suertuda de...

—Ya —lo interrumpió Gin—. ¿Vas a darme mi almuerzo o te quedarás allí, parado, sin dejar de hablar?

El niño frunció el ceño y apoyó el plato de vidrio sobre el borde de la cama. Gin, que estaba en el otro extremo, se deslizó por el colchón hasta alcanzarlo. A un costado de su suculento pollo con papas asadas había un cuchillo y un tenedor que no se molestó en usar. Se devoró el almuerzo con las manos y chupeteó sus dedos con sabor a sal y limón. Tenia la impresión de que su estomago iba a estallar y se palmeó la barriga atontada de tanta comida. Chuck la observaba fijamente.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —soltó ella a la defensiva—. Soy real. Estoy viva.

—¿Qué miertero te pasó en el pelo? —señaló—. Tes ves bien fea. Pareces una parcela de tierra mal cortada.

Gin se esforzó para no mostrarse herida.

—Eres tan dulce —susurró—. Me corté la cabeza y Clint tuvo que coserme, pero tenia en el pelo tanto enjambre que decidí cortármelo, ¿lo captas, shank?

Chuck sonrió_._

—Sí, de todos modos tú eres la fea.

Gin rió. Lo agarró por el brazo desprevenido y con los nudillos hechos un puño, le frotó la cabeza. El niño empezó a retorcerse . Luego de un rato, la mano de Gin quemó y se obligó a soltarlo. Con las mejillas enrojecidas, Chuck logró zafarse y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

—¿Me has extrañado? —preguntó Gin, sacudiéndole el pelo.

—Para nada —contestó Chuck—. Han sido dos días de plopus.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ya sabes —dijo Chuck poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Minho y Alby no venían. Todos estaban histéricos...Y cuando la puertas se cerraron, todo fue aún peor. Por un momento pensé en encerrarme en los Establos. No toleraba a nadie. Incluso Newt estaba hecho un miertero.

Gin apretó los labios. Podía imaginar la desesperación de Newt al ver que sus amigos habían quedado en el interior del Laberinto. Estaba segura que había sentido una soledad abrumadora. Ella lo había vivido en algún momento en el Destierro. Esa sensación de sentirse roto por dentro, de estar vacío e incompleto. No podía imaginar lo difícil que habría sido para Newt comprender que estaba solo. Que sus amigos habían muerto. Se le encogió el corazón.

—Ya veo —murmuró Gin—. Pero ahora las cosas mejoraron, ¿verdad?

Chuck se rió con histrionismo.

—No, larcha —dijo él—. Creo que esto recién empieza.

—¿Por?

El niño se enderezó.

—Estoy feliz de que estén de regreso, sobre tú y aquel garlopo sin cabeza de Thomas, que es todo un héroe, pero...

—No me gustan los peros —intervino Gin.

—Shuck, Gin. ¿No te das cuentas? Sobrevivieron al Laberinto. Thomas entra, mata a cuatro Penitentes, salva a Alby y regresa como si nada, contigo que estaba desterrada. Para no sumar la nota que dice que nos mataras. Allá fuera no se habla de otra cosa que no sea de ti y de Thomas.

Gin se desplomó sobre la cama. Una amalgama de sentimientos contradictorios la embistió de lleno. Por un lado se sentía importante por tener la atención en ella, pero también estúpida al creerse que valía la pena. Ella no había hecho nada. De hecho, sino fuera por Thomas y Minho estaría muerta.

—¿Y? —soltó—. Soy un Crank al fin de cuentas, sólo traigo problemas.

Chuck suspiró.

—¿Crees que eso sea malo? —inquirió—. Es que no puedo creerle a los Creadores, no te veo peligrosa. Sólo torpe y boba.

—Oye— gimió Gin, dándole puñetazo con el pie.

El niño dio un brinco y se llevó las manos a las costillas.

—Ey, ¿a qué garlopo viene ese golpe? —chilló—. ¡Me dolió!

—Vuelve a decirme boba y recibirás otro en el estómago.

—No se si eres peligrosa o estás loca —susurró Chuck.

Gin se dio vuelta y enterró el rostro en la almohada. La herida le presionó el cerebro, pero la toleró.

—Ambas cosas —respondió. Y Chuck no dijo más nada, porque supo que no bromeaba.

* * *

><p>Chuck pasó toda la tarde con ella, comiendo y hablando banalidades sin sentido. Gin descubrió que era muy soñador y tenia aspiraciones de grandeza que la hacían reír. No estaba interesado en las niñas, pero anhelaba en ser fortachón y valiente y casarse con una mujer bonita que le cocine bien cuando crezca. Al final de la tarde, se marchó por orden de Stan que le obligó a limpiar los baños. «Siempre los baños», se quejó Chuck antes de irse.<p>

Gin quedó tumbada en la cama, sola y en silencio. Voces perdidas se escuchaban por la Finca. Intentó conciliar el sueño y no pudo, era como si su cabeza estuviese maquinando cada vivencia desde que retomó la conciencia, arrebatándola el sueño. Los Penitentes, las Puertas, la Transformación giraban en una nebulosa en su interior.

Al atardecer, el aburrimiento desapareció. Luego de que escuchará el ruido de las Puertas, Gin supo que vendría la cena. Como había intentado salir, Jeff, le advirtió que debía quedarse en la habitación y que le triarían la comida en cuanto pueda. El ajetreó de la Finca era peor que en todo el perímetro del Área.

—Tienes que descansar, larcha. Vuelve a tu habitación —le había dicho.

Gin accedió a regañadientes y se tumbó en la cama nuevamente. Se sentía una morsa amorfa. No podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera ayudar a los Docs. O a Sartén. Clint fue el que le acercó la cena y le cambió las gasas. Gin pasó por alto el regaño que le hizo el chico por haberse movido más de lo normal y se dispuso a comer unos fideos con salsa que parecía ladrillo triturado. Una risita se oyó desde la puerta y Minho entró a la habitación.

—¿Es qué ha venido un nuevo Novato y no me enteré? —dijo él—. ¿Cómo te llamas nuevito?

Gin le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo. Minho enarcó una ceja, lanzó una carcajada ronca y se desplomó sobre una silla cercana. Tenia la mejilla con una venda, la frente cortada y lucía fatal. Incluso herido no dejaba de ser irritante.

Clint terminó de cerrarle la herida que se había abierto.

—¿Duele? —le preguntó.

—Un poco —contestó.

Clint frunció el ceño.

—Es que no te quedas quieta. Así no cicatrizará jamás.

—Si lo hará, Shank —comentó Minho mirándose la mugre de las uñas—. No usa mucho la cabeza.

Gin inclinó el cuerpo a un costado para verlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —le preguntó—. Hazte aire. Desaparece.

Minho fingió sacarse una pelusa del hombro y amplió su sonrisa.

—No —respondió.

—Fuera. No te quiero aquí.

Minho alzó la vista con indolencia y cruzó las piernas sobre el escritorio. Después, llevó sus manos detrás de la nuca y entrelazó sus dedos en una postura distendida.

—¿Y a mí que me importa lo que tú quieres? —replicó—. Me quedaré.

La rabia quemó el pecho de Gin con tanta intensidad que apenas podía respirar.

—¡Vete! —gritó—. ¡Ahora!

Clint carraspeó la garganta y miró con una evidente incomodidad a ambos.

—Mejor me voy —comentó, tomando el plato vacío de la cena y yéndose por la puerta—. Nos vemos, Novata.

Gin entrecerró los ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo andaba mal. Lo supo en el momento exacto en que se quedó sola con Minho en su habitación de recuperación. No tenía habitación de todos modos. Asi que le gustó eso de catalogarla como _"sala de recuperación propia"._

—¿Y bien? —gruñó.

—¿Y bien qué?

—No te hagas —dijo Gin—. ¿Qué quieres?

Fingiendo consternación, el chico se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Vine a ver si estabas bien. Me preocupa tu salud.

La carcajada irónica que lanzó Gin vibró por sus huesos.

—Eso no es cierto. Dí la verdad, ¿qué vienes hacer acá?

—¿Por qué tan furiosa?

—Tú me enfermas. Lárgate.

Minho la observó un momento y cambió de tema.

—Me gustabas más con el pelo largo, Novata —dijo—. Así pareces un niño.

Gin bufó, haciendo oído sordos de su comentario.

—Lárgate

—Así luces pareces patética —siguió diciendo Minho como si no la hubiese interrumpido.

Gin saltó de la camilla y a paso duro se plantó frente a él. Minho observó todo con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Daba la impresión de que se regodeaba en su furia y aunque lo sabía, no podía contralarse frente a él. Con Minho cerca perdía los estribos. Junto a él las cosas eran distintas. Nada era simple. Todo se hallaba en movimiento turbio siempre.

—Si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué garlopos me has ayudado en el Laberinto? —farfulló—. Podrías haberme dejado, ¿no? Si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué me has dado ese maldito consejo antes del destierro?

Minho bostezó y giró la mano en el aire.

—¿Otra vez con la mismo? —resopló—. Ya te lo dije,_ Gino._ Te tenía lástima.

Gin dejó de lado su nuevo seudónimo.

—No es cierto —refutó—. Tenías culpa. Que es distinto.

Los ojos de Minho se tornaron oscuro. La mirada aguda que se clavó en Gin hizo que su corazón se acelere y que un escalofrío helado le roce la nuca. Se tentó a mirar por la ventana para hacer como si nada pasaba.

—Vaya. Llevo más de dos años aquí y tú en dos días me conoces más que el resto. —Minho aplaudió—. Te felicito. Eres una genio, Gino.

El sarcasmo de Minho receló a Gin.

—Y tú un idiota —disparó con un tono de voz seco.

—No —corrigió Minho—. Soy un adolescente emocionalmente inestable con un presente perturbador.

—Subnormal.

—No —volvió a corregir Minho—. Encantador.

—Cretino.

—No —dijo él—. Atractivo, ¿cuántos años tienes dos?

Gin tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo hervía. Apuntó hacia la puerta.

—Ya basta de estupideces. Lárgate de aquí. Ahora.

Minho parecía no escucharla. Desvió la vista hacia la salida y después reparó en ella.

—Lamento no cumplir tus deseos —empezó a decir. Su sonrisa le generaba escalofríos—. Pero dado que los ánimos afuera están algo revolucionados Newt me pidió que cuide de ti esta noche. Tiene miedo de que alguien intente hacerte daño.

«Este era el mal presentimiento», pensó Gin.

—Tiene que ser una broma —masculló—. Es cómo dormir con un asesino serial al lado.

—Algo así —canturreó él—. ¿Quieres que te cante una canción de cuna o te arrope mientras duermes? ¿O ambas cosas?

Gin no respondió. La noche sería larga. Muy, muy larga.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Estaré editando pronto este capítulo y los otros.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Gaba.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**  
>¿Cómo están? ¡Feliz diciembre para todos! El mes de la Navidad, las fiestas y comida. Mucha comida.<p>

Traje capítulo. Estuve inspirada estos días y escribí esto. La verdad es que me cuesta hacer a Minho romántico, por su personalidad tan particular, pero espero que a lo largo de la historia me salga como lo tenía planeado sin salir de su esencia que todas amamos. En fin, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo.

Como siempre, gracias por los favoritos, seguidores y comentarios. Me animan en el alma. No saben las horas que paso escribiendo para que salga algo medianamente decente. (Como amo escribir, se me pasan volando). No sé cuando actualizaré devuelta porque estoy con un examen importante. Pero me dan la fecha mañana y supongo que si todo marcha bien. Estaría actualizando la semana que viene o cuando me agarré la inspiración y le saque humo al teclado.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Perdón por los dedazos, ya saben.

**Un beso enorme.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II: El corazón de un Crank<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>

**11**

****Ginevra****

**G**in hizo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar que la presencia de Minho se le era indiferente. Pero no pudo. Cada vez que él estaba cerca tenia la impresión de que algo juguetón y movedizo cosquilleaba su vientre, serpenteaba su pecho y le agitaba el corazón. Ya lo había experimentado antes, cuando sus dedos acariciaron sin querer la piel de sus muñecas o cuando la sostuvo de la mano por el intrincado Laberinto. Su contacto la estremecía. Y su presencia también. Quizá se debía a que lo único que hacía era molestarla y no quería estar con la guardia baja frente alguno de sus comentarios sarcástico y malintencionados.

Con un brinco, se sentó sobre el borde del escritorio. Minho había arrastrado la única silla de la sala hasta la ventana y cruzado sus piernas velludas sobre el alfeizar. Tenia el dobladillo de su pantalón atusado a la altura de las rodillas y la camisa entreabierta desde un poco más abajo de su cuello. El alboroto de su pelo oscuro le daba un aspecto desmadejado y agobiante. No le había dirigido la palabra en lo que iba de la hora y media en que estaban juntos, en cambio, se había limitado a contemplar las paredes de piedra del Laberinto con una expresión imperceptible en el rostro y los labios tan estirados, que parecían desgarrar cada músculo de su boca.

«Está planeando algo maquiavelo. »_,_ pensó Gin con el corazón en la garganta. Todavía no entendía por qué razón Newt había mandado a cuidarla. Le parecía innecesario. Y ridículo. Él sabía del desprecio mutuo que ambos se tenían y de lo arisco y cruel que Minho podía llegar hacer con el único fin de atormentarla. Además, ella no lo necesitaba. Era capaz de cuidarse por si sola.

Los ojos de Minho se movieron veloces hacia ella.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —le soltó con indolencia.

Gin ni se inmutó. No le había quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento. No sólo porque intentaba descifrar sus intenciones sino porque también le gustaba hacerlo. Dobló las piernas sobre el escritorio y arrastró un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Luego, al recordar que no había mechón largo de cabello, fingió que se rascaba la nuca.

—¿Por qué Newt te mandó a cuidarme? —preguntó—. No necesito que estés aquí.

Minho se rió y una arruga se sumó a su ceño ya fruncido.

—De acuerdo —fue lo único que dijo.

—¿De acuerdo? —repitió encolerizada. Sus manos se hicieron un puño sobre la madera—. ¿Por qué Newt te mandó, Minho?

El chico sonrió de lado y a Gin se le retorció el estómago al reconocer la expresión irónica.

—Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre enojada.

Irritada, chasqueó la lengua.

—Te estoy hablando en serio —masculló Gin.

—Yo también.

Se removió incómoda y trató de hacer caso omiso al rubor de sus mejillas. El corazón se le había subido en la garganta y podía oír los latidos en el interior de su cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de Minho, por más que fuese una broma que buscaba desviar el tema de conversación. Aclaró la garganta en el hueco de su mano.

—Minho —dijo solemne—. ¿Para qué estás aquí?

Minho cambió de posición. La brizna que entraba desde la ventana abierta sacudía su cabello negro y acarreaba el sonido de los Establos y un olor agradable, como a césped mojado, mezclado con un aroma dulzón. Parecía ser jazmines. O tal vez rosas. Gin se preguntó de dónde provenían, ella aún no había visto flores en el Área. La simple idea de que estén sobre las tumbas del cementerio le generó escalofríos. Trató de no pensar en eso.

—Shuck —gruñó Minho alzando el mentón hacia arriba para restregárselo con la uña de su dedo indice—. ¿No te cansas de preguntar siempre lo mismo?

—No.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te lo dije —contestó Minho—. Gally está diciéndole a todo el mundo que eres una amenaza y Newt me mandó a velar por ti. Puede ser bastante insoportable cuando quiere.

—¿Y?

—Y duérmete.

—No te creo —resolvió Gin—. Sé que hay algo más. No creo que allá fuera se animen a hacerme daño. Todos parecieran seguir las reglas a rajatabla. Dime la verdad, ¿qué está pasando?

Minho llevó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sus huesos crujieron por el movimiento.

—¿Todos siguen las reglas a rajatabla? Si mal no recuerdo, te di un cuchillo para que te defiendas del garlopo de Ben en el Cuarto Oscuro —su sonrisa se amplió—. A algunos simplemente le valen nada las malditas reglas.

El pulso de Gin desbocó. Contuvo el aliento, procurando mostrarse impasible a los comentario sugerentes de Minho.

—Entonces, si las reglas te valen una mierda —dijo—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo haya regresado?

Minho se tensó. Cuando observó a Gin de forma reprobatoria, ella le sonrió con una altanería casi asquerosa al distinguir en su expresión un diminuto desconcierto.

—¿No puedes mantenerte callada un segundo? —le contestó, bajando los pies de la ventana y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas—. Eres una latosa

—Y tú maldito cabrón —respondió Gin.

Minho siseó.

—Cierra la boca. Y duérmete de una vez.

Harta, Gin miró hacia la salida, saltó del escritorio y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Al tercer paso, la voz de Minho desde atrás la detuvo.

—¿Adónde mierteros vas?

Gin le echó una ojeada por encima del hombro con hostilidad. Minho se había levantado de la silla y avanzado hacia ella con los puños cerrados. Su mirada era intensa. Y su ira también. Pese a todo, no le temía. Minho era insufrible, pero al menos con ella no había sido jamás violento.

—Iré a ver a Newt —dijo Gin con una sonrisa desafiante.

El rostro de Minho se endureció y la observó unos segundos en completo silencio. Sus pensamientos era impenetrables, Gin quiso rebuscar en ellos algún sentimiento, y no halló nada. En la tensión del ambiente, podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Minho dejó escapar una risa forzada.

—Como no —resolvió decir—. Ve.

—Es mi amigo —excusó entre dientes.

—Claro.

Algo en su voz no le gustó para nada e hizo que entrecerrara los ojos. Con firmeza, arqueó los hombros, meneó la cabeza y fingió indiferencia. Posó su mano sobre el agujero de la puerta que funcionaba como aldaba y tiró hacia atrás. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un grito desgarrador retumbó por la Finca y la golpeó de lleno como una ráfaga sonora y escalofriante. Gin se quedó petrificada. Aterrada, giró el cuello y buscó a Minho con la vista. Lo halló justo detrás de ella.

—¿Qué... fue... eso? —tartamudeó Gin. La saliva de su boca se había vuelto espesa y sustanciosa.

Minho abrió la boca. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda responder, otro alarido rasgó el silencio. Gin dio un respingo y se apartó de la entrada.

—Alby —respondió implacable.

Ella se volvió.

—¿Qué?

—Shuck, Gino. ¿Eres tonta? —escupió Minho—. Es Alby, aquel garlopo está pasando por la Transformación.

_La transformación._ Por un momento, lo olvidó. Thomas había salvado de una muerte segura a Alby, luego de que un Penitente lo picara en uno de los tantos recodos del Laberinto cuando fue a inspeccionar junto a Minho. Gin recordó las últimas horas de Ben horrorizada. La imagen demencial y famélica le encogió el corazón. No quería pensar en el estado de Alby. Por un instante, temió por él. ¿Acaso perdería la cabeza o se volvería loco? Gin no estaba emocionalmente preparada para soportar otro destierro. Ni tratar con otro picado. Todavía Ben, con sus ojos ingenuos, pero aturdidos cubría gran parte de sus recientes recuerdos.

Se preguntó qué sentirían para padecer tanto sufrimiento. Capaz era una sensación de veneno fluyendo por las venas, como ácido caliente quemando cada nervio, penetrando hasta en el músculo más pequeño. O tal vez, era una sensación de ser machacado con una roca por todos partes que se agudizaba al recibir el suero, en una especie de castigo por aminorar el suplicio. Sea cual fuese la experiencia, deseó nunca pasar por ella. Prefería morir en el acto que padecer una agonía.

Un alarido peor que el anterior hizo retroceder a Gin otra vez. En ese momento, Jeff pasó corriendo por la puerta de la habitación y al encontrarla abierta, se detuvo. Estaba atestado de sudor y cargaba con algo en las manos que Gin non supo distinguir. Dos profundidades negras surcaban sus ojos.

—Por favor, cierren las puertas —dijo con la voz ahogada.

De vez de ser una orden, Gin lo interpretó como un pedido de suplica. Con la boca temblándole por las lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza y adelantó un paso. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Minho se tumbó sobre la cama y apoyó su mano sobre la frente en un gesto fastidioso. El colchón su hundió bajo su peso y los resortes chirriaron, quejándose por la brusquedad del impacto.

—Shuck —maldijo—. Sus gritos no me dejaran dormir.

Gin, que no se había movido, lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa?—le espetó. Minho quitó la mano de su frente, enderezó el cuello y la observó por el espacio de sus dedos con cierta curiosidad—. Tu amigo está sufriendo. ¿ Y a ti lo único que te interesa es que no vas a poder dormir? ¿Ni siquiera intentas ayudarlo?

Minho se incorporó sobre un codo.

—No se puede hacer nada —contestó.

Gin tragó saliva en seco y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa —dijo—. Iré a ver si Jeff necesita ayuda.

Minho se deslizó por la cama hasta llegar al otro extremo y tomarla por el brazo. Gin bajó la cabeza hacia él, echándole una mirada agría y amarga. Los gritos de dolor de Alby se oían amortiguados, pero cercanos.

—Suéltame —exigió de mala gana.

Minho la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Dime qué harás —replicó—, ¿acariciarle la calvicie?

Gin ardió en su interior.

—Suéltame —rugió—. Ahora.

—Sólo tienes que dejar que pase.

—¿Qué pasé qué? —gruñó Gin indignada—. Está sufriendo.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Minho. Los ojos de Gin se encendieron por el escozor de las lágrimas y él pareció notarlo porque su tacto rudo y burdo se volvió suave y dócil—. ¿Piensas que no lo sé? Sólo ignóralo.

_Sólo ignóralo, _repitió Gin en su mente. La ira regurgitó en su estómago.

—¿Sólo ignóralo? Esa es tu maldita filosofía de vida, ¿hacer como si nada estuviese pasando? —Gin se tragó sus lágrimas y se soltó del agarre de Minho, quien se había puesto de pie—. Que te den Minho. Eres una mierda.

Minho se pasó la mano por el rostro.

—Bien —refunfuñó por lo bajo y con pisadas férreas, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia afuera—. ¿Quieres ir? Adelante. Ve. Anda, salva el día o empeora aún más las cosas, que por cierto ya están bastante turbias.

Gin apretó los puños y se quedó estática del otro lado de la habitación. Cuando entró en razón, escudriñó a Minho con la vista. Gally pudo haber convencido a una multitud que ella era peligrosa y amenazaba con la integridad de todos. Pero sin pruebas —más que la nota—, dudaba que alguien intentara lastimarla. Tal vez recibiría miradas recelosas y algún que otro improperio, aunque desde luego nadie arriesgaría su propio pellejo atacándola. Más cuando los ánimos estaban tan expectantes. Además, todavía contaba con el apoyo de Newt. Ella había sobrevivido al Laberinto y le daba un mínimo respeto frente a los Habitantes.

—Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo en un susurro, casi en una mueca ausente—. Newt sabía que haría esto, ¿cierto?

Minho se recostó sobre el umbral de la puerta.

—Era una posibilidad —replicó—. No es una linda imagen.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

—¿Adónde está él?

—¿Newt?

—Sí —afirmó Gin.

—Con Thomas —contestó Minho—.Tratando de evitar que al igual que tú tenga arrebatos de héroes del mes.

A Gin se le aceleró el corazón de alegría y alzó la vista hacia Minho otra vez.

—¿Thomas despertó? —preguntó.

—Sí, hoy por la tarde. Y está bien.

Gin sonrió. Al fin, Minho le decía la verdad. Sus dedos temblorosos estiraron la manga de la camisa y se restregó los ojos. Las pestañas quedaron apelmazadas por encima de sus parpados y acariciaran la curvatura de sus cejas lanudas. Se rascó la nariz que estaba húmeda.

—Ya te he dicho que no llores —comentó Minho, observando la todavía desde el umbral—. Hace que te pongas medianamente decente y bonita.

El calor subió por las mejillas de Gin como metal fundido. Avergonzada, agachó la vista y se frotó las manos con la cara para secar cualquier rastro del llanto. Minho no mostró ningún tipo expresión. Ella se encogió de hombros y el suplicio de la costura sobre su cabeza volvió a asaltarle. Colocó una mano en el lugar donde tenía la herida y una punzada arremató contra su cráneo. Minho lo notó y sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia.

Gin disimuló una sonrisa exenta y evitó su mirada.

—Puedes salir de la puerta —dijo con voz ronca mientra se daba media vuelta—. No me voy a ir.

Bufando, Minho se despegó del costado del umbral y cerró la puerta. Esta vez sin protestar.

* * *

><p>Durante los primeros veinte minutos, Alby no dejaba de gritar y pedir misericordia. Sus alaridos se amplificaban por la Finca y retumbaban contra las paredes del edificio. Al ser de madera, Gin supuso que era mas difícil confinar el sonido en un lugar determinado sin que se escurra por sus alrededores; los gritos se oían con nitidez como si proviniesen de todas partes.<p>

Se había sentado en la silla, al costado de la ventana, y abrazado las piernas para detener el temblor de su cuerpo. Los bramidos ahogados y rasposos de Alby le generaban pánico y terror. En cambio, a su compañero de habitación no le afectaba en absoluto la tortura que unos metros adelantados padecía su amigo. Estaba acostado boca arriba sobre la cama y aplastaba la almohada contra su cara queriendo conciliar el sueño.

Gin contempló a Minho con recelo. Envidiaba su capacidad de importarle poco y nada los demás. Con un suspiro, apartó la vista de él y la paseó por la habitación, buscando algo para distraerse. La bombilla de luz que colgaba desde el techo por un cable pelado despertó su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué acá hay luz eléctrica? —le preguntó a Minho. Había recordado la habitación en la que estuvo cuando Jeff curó sus heridas y se enteró sobre el Laberinto y los Penitentes. A comparación de su actual morada, aquella sala era pequeña, calurosa y precaria. Estaba iluminada por el fuego de una antorcha y sólo tenía un camastro de metal, junto a un banquillo de madera que usaban como mesa.

Otro grito procedente de la Finca se coló en el aire de la noche. Minho no apartó la almohada de la cara, pero dobló sus piernas.

—Porque estamos en una de las primera habitaciones—contestó—. Sólo había una habitación con luz conectada a un sistema eléctrico y los Constructores buscaron la manera de extenderlo a medida que los larchos fueron llegando. Al principio fue fácil, luego empezaron a quemarse los dedos y lo dejaron. Gally no quería machacarse tanto.

—¿Gally?

Minho resolló.

—Sí, él es encargado de los Constructores —respondió fastidiado.

Gin rotó los ojos.

—Ah —exclamó apoyando el mentón sobre sus rodillas. Los puntos de su herida en la cabeza palpitaban—. No lo sabía.

—No sabes mucho de este lugar, ¿verdad?

Gin detestaba que Minho siempre buscara confrontarla. O esté a la defensiva. ¿No podía al menos tener una charla normal con él? No iban hacer amigos, desde luego. Él la detestaba. Pero convivían juntos y tenían que respetarse. A Gin le dolía la cabeza de tan solo pensar que tenía una vida por delante junto a él, en el Área. Si se quedaba allí, tendría que armarse de valor para no sucumbir ante la tentativa de enterrarlo bajo tierra.

—Sí, sé lo suficiente —suspiró—. Sé que eres un garlopo con cabeza de plopus

Lo último lo dijo bromeando para distender la situación, pero Minho lo interpretó como un ataque. De golpe, se incorporó, giró el cuello y la miró. Gin se esforzó por no reírse. El cabello se le había alborotado de tal manera que formaba una especie de rampa sobre la parte superior de su cabeza.

Minho frunció el ceño.

—Pues este garlopo con cabeza de plopus como tú dices, te salvó la vida dos veces —dijo—. Deberías estar besándome los pies, en este momento.

—¿Qué? —demandó Gin, con las entrañas retorcidas en un nudo—. ¿Quieres que te adule por no haberme abandonado en el Laberinto?

—Y por no delatarte con Alby cuando llegaste, Gino —añadió Minho, levantando el dedo indice—. No te olvides.

Gin resopló. Un silencio se asentó entre ambos. Los gritos de Alby habían disminuido, aunque si agudizaba el oído podía percatarse de algún gemido perdido y un vago murmullo. Su cuerpo se sacudió. Optó por reparar en Minho, quien se había doblado de costado sobre la cama y le daba la espalda.

—¿Por qué los has hecho? —preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Salvarme —musitó Gin encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿En serio lo has hecho sólo por lástima?

Minho no respondió en seguida. De hecho, se tomó todo el tiempo para contestar, como si estuviese pensándolo de verdad. En su silencio, Gin se había puesto tan nerviosa que para disimular la ansiedad, se paró y cerró la ventana. La temperatura del Área bajaba dos o tres grados durante la noche y pese a que no hacía frío, alguna corriente de aire gélido procedente del Laberinto se alzaba por arriba de los muros y le entumecía los huesos. Gin le echó un vistazo a las paredes de piedra antes de ajustar el pestillo. Era increíble pensar que hace dos días atrás ella estaba ahí dentro, corriendo por su vida, saltando un acantilado para no morir despedazada por Penitentes.

—No lo sé —susurró Minho. Sorprendida, Gin lo miró por encima del hombro—. No lo sé.

Los latidos de su corazón le golpeaban el pecho con rudeza. Cerró el pestillo con un chasquido.

—¿No sabes por qué me has salvado? —inquirió Gin, alejándose de la ventana.

—No—respondió Minho, aún recostado en la cama—. Sólo no podía dejarte ahí adentro...

—Pero...

Minho bufó.

—Sé lo que dije después, ¿está claro? Sólo cállate —intervino.

Gin rotó los ojos. Furiosa, caminó con los puños cerrados hacia a él y le asestó un golpe en las costillas. Minho pegó un sobresalto y la observó con los ojos bien abiertos. Casi desencajado.

Gin lo contemplaba desde arriba, con un gusto amargo en la boca.

—Sólo cállate —rugió—. Eso es lo único que me dices. Que me calle, que cierre la boca, que no me soportas. Bah. —le dio otro golpe en el hombro—. No sé si me odias o te agrado. Nunca me dejas nada claro. Eres un maldito histérico.

Minho frunció el ceño.

—Tú...—dijo y abrió la boca para decir más, pero pareció arrepentirse y chasqueó la lengua. Luego, se tiró de costado nuevamente—. Déjame dormir.

Los nervios de Gin se crisparon.

—Pues duermes en otro lado —dijo y señaló la silla, pese a que no lo veía—. Sal de mi cama.

Minho se tensó y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Tu cama? —profirió y se rió—. Muy buen chiste. No vas a dormir aquí.

Gin enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Una ceja se arqueó en su rostro enrojecido por la rabia.

—¿Ah, sí? —canturreó entre dientes. Su voz era el siseo de una serpiente—. ¿Y donde dormiré? Vamos, dímelo.

Minho esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Brincó de la cama, apartó la almohada y sacó la funda del colchón. Después, la tendió en el suelo y la estiró con la mano. Tres palmaditas sobre el piso de madera resonaron en la habitación. Gin estaba a punto de tomar el bisturí que Clint había olvidado sobre el escritorio y clavárselo en el ojo.

—En el piso —respondió Minho—. Qué descanses.

—No —protestó Gin—. No pienso dormir en el suelo. Estoy lastimada. Y esta es mi habitación.

Minho se aproximó a ella.

—No es mi problema, shank. Te jodes —le dijo y se acostó.

Gin cerró los ojos e inhaló hondo, buscando tranquilizarse. Finalmente, se acuclilló, recibiendo una queja de su herida en el cráneo, y tomó la funda del colchón. Caminó hasta la silla, se hizo un ovillo y tiró la sábana encima de su cuerpo. Se acurrucó contra el respaldo y deseó que Minho se caiga de la cama y se rompa la mandíbula.

* * *

><p>A mitad de la madrugada, Alby no agonizaba. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza le quitaba el sueño a Gin. El respaldo de la silla se le clavaba en la espalda y no encontraba posición alguna que no la hiciera sentir que la atravesaban las sienes con una lanza. Si se recostaba contra la pared la aguijoneaba la herida, si la tiraba para atrás le contraía el cuello. Si apoyaba la cabeza de costado, el borde del respaldo rozaba la gasa de la herida y la levantaba. Necesitaba una almohada. Y sobre todo una cama.<p>

Minho había apagado la luz de la habitación y Gin tuvo que esforzar la vista para observarlo a la distancia. Cuatro pasos lo separaban de él. A juzgar por su respiración suave y calma y la inmovilidad de su cuerpo, supuso que estaría dormido. De puntillas de pie, se acercó y le clavó un dedo en el el hombro. Arrastraba sobre su espalda la funda de la cama como la cola de un vestido de boda en sus recuerdos anteriores. Quiso tocarlo nuevamente para despertarlo, pero se arrepintió. En la oscuridad, el pelo de Minho era tan oscuro que apenas se lo podía distinguir y su expresión serena atenuaba sus rígidos rasgos.

Newt era atractivo a su manera. Tenia el cabello rubio, con mechones de pelo de color arena cerca del flequillo y a los costados de sus orejas. La forma de su nariz se curvaba en la punta y su mirada mirada aniñada y angelical, que le daba un aire de inocencia, se deshacía en cuanto reparaba en el corte de su mandíbula, recta y bien cuadrada. O cuando fruncía el ceño. Era alto y delgado, de brazos fuertes y una personalidad arrulladora. Y aún así, su belleza no le atraía en absoluto. Sabía que era atractivo del mismo modo que lo era la amiga de Thomas. Gin podía recordar el color de sus ojos en sus recuerdos, tan vívidos como el firmamento, y la forma ovalada de su cara. Era prácticamente perfecta.

Pero Minho no era perfecto. Tampoco atractivo como Newt. Él era interesante. Casi único. Sus rasgos asiáticos le daba algo que en los demás no albergaba, algo excéntrico y viril. Algo diferente. Mientras que Thomas y Newt parecían estar estirándose de a poco y cuadrando sus hombros, Minho podía vestirse de gala y aparentar ser un hombre de negocios hecho y derecho. Un hombre. Su cuerpo era grande y macizo y los músculos de sus brazos revelaban las horas de entrenamiento en el Laberinto. La forma de su mandíbula encajaba con su personalidad transgresora del mismo modo que lo hacía la linea de sus cejas. El vientre de Gin cosquilleó en una sensación ajena. Aturdida, retrocedió, se desplomó en la silla y se dispuso a hacerle frente a los dolores de su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Gaba.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Mi examen es en quince días así que pude continuar con este capítulo que tenía en la compu. Espero que les guste. A mi en particular me encanta.

Gracias por los favoritos, seguidores y comentarios. Son lo más.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

**Un beso enorme.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Fic está basado en la saga "The Maze Runner", escrita por James Dashner. Los personajes son de su invención. A excepción de aquellos que no han parecido a lo largo de la saga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II: El corazón de un Crank<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

****Ginevra****

**H**abía demasiado ruido en la habitación.

Gin no podía dormir. Los ronquidos de Minho eran taladros perforando los tímpanos de sus oídos. Dormido de costado sobre la cama, con la boca media entreabierta y una mejilla aplastada sobre el colchón, lanzaba patadas al aire cada vez que resoplaba como si se tratara de un luchador profesional. El calor que se agolpaba entre las paredes de madera debido a la falta de aire y el sudor bullía de sus cuerpos, deslizándose por el rostro y los brazos. El cabello oscuro le caía en el rostro, bailando por su aliento de ensueños. Las piernas de Minho estaban cruzadas, con los pies apuntando hacia el techo fuera del colchón y los brazos fornidos cerrados alrededor de la almohada, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien se a la arrebate. _Incluso durmiendo es un cerdo_ _egoísta_, pensó Gin con resabio.

Sin embargo, más allá de su nato egocentrismo, su trato áspero y hosco y sus ronquidos discordantes, debía reconocer que su presencia le resultaba divertida. Le gustaba observarlo dormir. Era como si lo hubiesen sedado y entregado una imagen de él difícil de ver. Su rostro rígido y viril, adoptaba una expresión vulnerable y serena, imposible en alguien tan impulsivo y verborrágico como él. Tenía la impresión de haber descubierto una faceta oculta de Minho que desconocía hasta el momento. Y que nunca le había prestado atención.

Y Gin odiaba prestarle atención. O incluso volcar el mas mínimo grado de interés en él. Pero cuando estaba cerca todos sus nervios se ponía en alerta y le era imposible sacarle los ojos encima. El solo hecho de que estuviera allí, frente a ella, durmiendo, reducía a el mundo y el espacio a ese solo momento. A _él. _

Se dijo así misma que su afán por la empatía de Minho se debía simplemente a que era alguien imposible de descifrar. Nunca sabía en que momento le hablaba en serio. O estaba bromeando. Actuaba con tanta vehemencia y necedad que no comprendía como Newt podía llegar apreciarlo. Era tan diferentes él uno del otro.

Mientra que Newt era honesto, bondadoso y compresivo, Minho se caracterizaba por su soberbia y arrogancia. A veces se preguntaba si se daba cuenta de lo cruel e injusto que era con ella. Gally la trataba de la misma manera o tal vez peor, sin embargo no la hacía sentir tan inferior y miserable como la hacía sentir Minho.

Gally la odiaba porque la consideraba una amenaza. Minho la detestaba por… váyase a saber qué razón. Cada vez que discutían se sentía destrozada, como si le hubiesen dando una paliza y dejado añicos parte de si en el suelo. Se sentía rota y agobia. Y aunque más de una ocasión el le dijo que no la odiaba, Gin sabía que mentía. Ella lo había notado. La miraba diferente a los demás, con intensidad y recelo, como si fuera poca cosa.

De cualquier forma, no podía decir que no se había atribuido de méritos propios para que él desconfiase de ella y la deteste. Había atacado a uno de sus amigos y para variar, horas después de su llegada al Área subía una nota, de donde fuera que provenía, anunciando que era peligrosa. Le sobraba motivos para despreciarla, pero también había demostrado ser nada más que una simple chica asustada y perdida en un mundo desconocido. Había velado por Thomas, soportado los agravios de Gally y los malos tratos de Stan. También había ayudado a Sartén en la cocina...

Gin casi se echó a llorar de la frustración. Minho estaba en lo correcto. Era una inútil, que sólo traía problemas.

_Una inútil problemática _, concluyó Gin- Alejó a Minho de sus pensamientos y procurando no hacer mucho ruido, se levantó de la silla. En las penumbras, caminó de puntitas hacia la puerta. La herida la estaba matando y necesitaba a Jeff. O a Clint en los mejores de los casos para que la ayuden a mitigar el dolor.

Luchando contra el aguijoneo en su cabeza, se echó andar por el pasillo en silencio. El ambiente olía a combustible quemado y a cerillos y estaba apenas iluminado por un leve fulgor anaranjado. A tientas, bajó un tramo de la escalera y al tercer escalón, tomó el segundo corredor de la Finca. Encontró a Clint en una habitación, llenando una jeringa con un líquido de un color azulado y traslucido que no recordaba haber visto. Parecía detergente.

—Clint —musitó ella, casi rogando por él al tocar la puerta abierta.

Clint se volvió con los ojos brillosos.

—Gin —susurró y abandonó la sonrisa en cuanto se percató de su semblante afligido—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Me duele —eso fue lo único que dijo y bastó para que él la entendiera.

Clint asintió con la cabeza. Dejó la jeringa incrustada en el frasquito de vidrio sobre la mesa, se quitó los guantes pegoteados de las manos y abrió un gran armario de madera. Sacó una especie de botiquín, lo abrió y hurgó entre pedazos de seda, banditas de colores y otros elementos antisépticos hasta tomar una pastilla ovalada y de color violeta. Se la tendió a Gin.

—Lo tengo guardado por si alguno empieza a entusiasmarse con ellos. No es propensa a adicciones, pero aquí no está bien adormecer siempre el dolor.

Ella extendió la mano y escrutó la pastilla con curiosidad entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó alzando la vista hacia él.

—Es un analgésico —explicó Clint—. Te calmara la inflamación de la herida. Aún así, es probable que sientes todavía un poco de molestias en estos días. Aprovéchala.

Ella enarcó una ceja desorientada.

—¿Por? —demandó.

—Porque será la primera y última vez —contestó—. Sólo unos pocos tuvieron este privilegio. Mañana lo esconderé.

Gin se encogió de hombros, preguntándose quién más habrá necesitado analgésicos. Tal vez hubiese sido Gally por su labor de Constructor o Newt, por su cojea.

—Gracias —musitó—. Es que no aguanto el dolor.

—Lo sé. Tu herida es molesta.

—Dolorosa, querrás decir —le corrigió Gin.

Clint esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Quieres agua?

Gin negó con la cabeza. Estiró la mano hacia su boca y se zampó la pastilla, apretando los párpados y tirando el cuello hacia atrás. El analgésico se deslizó por su lengua, le raspó la garganta como carbón e hizo llorar sus ojos.

—Oh, —exclamó Clint con una fingida admiración—. Eres una chica ruda.

Gin lanzó una risita divertida carraspeando la voz. Todavía sentía la pastilla atorada en la garganta.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló el frasco de vidrio con el liquido azul regazado en la mesa.

Clint se volvió.

—¿Eso? —apuntó hacia él—. Es el Suero de los Penitentes. Estoy cargando las jeringas por prevención.

—¿Prevención?

Clint asintió.

—Siempre hay que tener una al alcance de la mano. Nunca se sabe cuando el peligro está al acecho.

Gin frunció el ceño y se quedó con la vista prendida en el suero. Recordó los gritos agónicos de Alby durante la Transformación, la lucha contra el veneno del Penitente, la combustión entre lo bueno y lo malo. Hacía un largo rato que no lo oía siquiera gemir. Gin sabía que estaba en el piso debajo, lo había deducido por la distancia del sonido, pero no quería asomarse por temor a lo que encontraría. Además, de seguro Jeff y algún que otro Doc más le impediría el paso.

—¿Cómo está Alby? —la voz de Gin era apenas audible. No podía imaginarlo con el mismo final que Ben, con la muerte en un estado demencial.

—Bien —contestó Clint para su sorpresa—. Hay que ver cómo reacciona su cuerpo. Aunque, supongo que despertará pronto.

Gin se sintió aliviada y esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

—Eso es bueno —contestó.

—Sí —concedió él, chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos—. Ahora, vete a dormir. Estoy ocupado y tú me distraes.

Gin resopló.

—Como si fuera fácil —protestó—. Los ronquidos de Minho son perjudiciales para la salud auditiva.

Clint se rió de una manera tan exagerada que Gin creyó que despertaría a todos los Habitantes.

—¿Minho se ha quedado contigo? —preguntó.

—Encantador, ¿verdad?

Clint le apoyó una mano en el hombro. En su cara, todavía albergaba cierto aire jocoso.

—No te preocupes, el efecto secundario es el aumento de sueño. Así que te recomiendo que vayas. Si se despierta y no te ve, andarás en problema.

Ella sacudió el hombro en un fingido desinterés. Clint tenía razón. Si llegado el caso se despertaba y no la veía armaría un revuelo en el pasillo con tal de humillarla. Y no estaba de ánimos para soportar otro enfrentamiento con Minho.

Con resignación, dio media vuelta y se marchó. A mitad de camino, Clint la llamó desde atrás y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Las llamas de una antorcha al linde de la puerta crepitaban en sus ojos azules.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta —le dijo Clint.

Gin asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa rápida. Subió al tercer piso y con la punta de sus dedos, abrió la puerta de habitación. La madera chirrió herida como un serrucho y maldijo entre dientes. Rogando que Minho no la haya escuchado, pegó la espalda a la pared, contuvo el aliento y se escurrió dentro.

Le echó un rápido vistazo a la cama. Para su suerte, Minho no se había despertado. A hurtadillas, Gin se recostó en la silla. La herida palpitaba como su corazón y la espalda parecía estar entretejida de nudos de tensión. Llegada la media hora, la imagen de Minho durmiendo sobre su cama se ensombreció y el efecto del analgésico no tardó en llegar.

* * *

><p>El viento matutino barrió la habitación. Partículas de polvos se agitaron desde los confines del suelo pareciendo mariposas con la luz del sol. Los ruidos de la jornada se escuchaban apagado, como si recién estuviesen empezando. Un gallo cantó anunciando el comienzo del día.<p>

Alguien le pellizcó la nariz. Ahogada por la falta de aire, Gin se incorporó sobre un codo y parpadeó un par de veces para aliviar el peso somnoliento de sus parpados. Chuck estaba de pie frente a ella, con los ojos encendidos en un brillo efusivo y una sonrisa ladina, presagio de alguna artimaña. Apenas lo vio, Gin rezongó y se acurrucó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Gin —dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro—. Gin, arriba. Mirá quién ha venido a verte.

Gin se recostó sobre su propio brazo y saboreó la saliva de sus labios. Tenía un gusto amargo en la boca.

—¿Quién? —murmuró fastidiada. El cansancio le hormigueaba la nuca y la arrastraba a las profundidades del sueño.

—Thomas —respondió Chuck.

Gin abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza repentinamente interesada. Chuck le hizo un ademán en dirección a la puerta. Ella estiró el cuello y un atisbo de sonrisa se amplió en su rostro agotado. Thomas estaba en el umbral. Al igual que ella, aún conservaba la ropa sudorienta y espolvoreada de hollín y tierra del Laberinto. Pero estaba bien. El cabello castaño se le remolineaba sobre la frente y tenía las mejillas arreboladas del calor y los vendajes. Cuando Gin lo miró, él apretó los labios, se encogió de hombros y le levantó la mano en modo de saludo.

—Hola —dijo, entrando con un paso a la habitación.

Gin lo examinó con la mirada.

—Thomas —murmuró ella en un arrebato de felicidad—. Qué bueno que estés bien.

—Sí —concedió él mientras se removía—, tú también estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Se puede decir que sí —contestó.

Thomas movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

—Mmm… este… ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?

Gin se acarició la cabeza en reflejo inconsciente. Si bien tenía el cabello rapado, había conservado el flequillo lo suficientemente largo como para que un mechón rebelde caiga de costado por encima de sus ojos. Se lo apartó con un deliberado cuidado y se lo llevó detrás de su oreja.

—El Laberinto —bromeó ella—. Es el nuevo toque de moda

Chuck chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues horrible toque de moda. Te queda espantoso —contestó Chuck y trocó una mirada divertida con Thomas, que se tosió para no reírse.

Enfurruñada, Gin lo regañó con la mirada. La herida en su cabeza mordió su cráneo, pero podía tolerarlo. De momento.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó mientras arrollaba la funda del colchón que había caído al piso. Tenia la sensación que el respaldo de la silla seguía clavado entre medio de sus vertebras.

Chuck levantó los hombros. Thomas se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

—Ya te dije. Thomas pasó a saludar. Capaz muera mañana —dijo y soltó una risotada. Gin empalideció y desvió una mirada interrogativa hacia Thomas. El chico rotó los ojos molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

—No le des importancia —le dijo a Gin.

—Claro que sí —chistó Chuck, todavía riéndose—. Newt convocó una asamblea y adiviná quién será el invitado de honor, ¿eh?

—¿Una Asamblea? —inquirió Gin con los nervios retorciéndole el estómago. Cualquier rastro adormilado en ella se evaporó al instante—. ¿Por qué van hacer una asamblea por Thomas?

Chuck esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Tiene los pantalones llenos de plopus porque ha roto las reglas —explicó—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Entró al Laberinto y no es Corredor.

El corazón de Gin se encogió de terror. Thomas había rotó la regla de oro. La mas importante, quizá. No podía desterrarlo él le había salvado la vida a Alby, a Minho. A ella.

—Pero...

Thomas se rascó la nuca y levantó la mano interrumpiéndola.—Parece como si hablaras de un grupo de perdedores —murmuró Thomas en voz baja.

—Estará todo bien —dijo el chico, aunque no sonaba muy convencido.

—Sí, es verdad —comentó Chuck—. Si falta Thomas dejaremos de ser el grupo N.

—¿Qué es el grupo N? —quiso saber Gin.

Chuck se echó a reír otra vez. Parecía estar de buen humor aquella mañana. Irónico. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban por juzgar el destino de su amigo. O del que decía considerar su amigo.

—El grupo N. El grupo de los Novatos —repitió Chuck como si fuese evidente—. Tú, Thomas, su novia y yo.

Gin parpadeó varias veces con el ceño fruncido. Desorientada, intercaló su mirada entre sus compañeros de Área.

—¿La novia de Thomas? ¿Te refieres a la chica que está dormida? —replicó y Chuck asintió.

—Sí, Blancaneves.

—Blancanieves —le corrigió Gin. Recordaba el cuento. La chica envidiada por su madrastra vanidosa, que terminaba en un bosque lleno de enanos y mordía una manzana podrida cayendo en un letargo eterno que solo se rompía con el amor verdadero, que era el Príncipe.

Tal vez su madre se lo habrá leído en algún momento cuando era un niña, como al parecer sucedió con Chuck y por eso lo tenían tan presente. Ella no había visto bibliotecas. O libros de ocio para leer en el Área. En realidad, dudaba que haya algo para leer más que libros medicinales.

—Bueno sí esa —exclamó Chuck rotando los ojos y agitando la mano en el aire como si ahuyentara un insecto—. Ya lo entendiste.

—Ella no es mi novia —objetó Thomas, con la voz temblorosa—. Ni siquiera la conozco.

Chuck se aproximó a su oído y ahuecó su boca con una mano.

—Es mentira. Le gusta, ¿viste lo nervioso que se pone? —susurró.

Esta vez Gin si se rió. Sabía que eran cercanos.

—Así que tienes novia, Thomas —se burló ella, siguiendo el juego de Chuck—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Eso, larcho. ¿Cómo se llama? —canturreó Chuck sumándose a la burla.

El chico no contestó. Se limitó a apretar los puños y dedicarle una mirada furibunda a ambos. Al percatarse de su expresión contraída, Chuck y Gin se rieron y golpearon sus manos en un gesto de complicidad, al igual que la felicitación de una hazaña que había dado un resultado exitoso.

—¿Por qué tantas risas? —Newt apareció de brazos cruzados por la puerta.

La risa jovial se esfumó del rostro de Gin y mudo a una expresión de pánico cuando recordó la Asamblea. Un silencio expectante se alzó y se puso de pie apenas Newt entró a paso fuerte a la habitación.

Algo anda mal. Gin lo supo en seguida. Newt lucía como si estuviese enfermo. Su piel sudorienta tenia un tono ceniciento y dos surcos negros se trazaban bajo sus ojos. Los botones de su camisa estaban afuera de los ojales y llevaba los pantalones arrugados al igual que un mullido sofá. Con una expresión ajena, vagó la vista hasta posarse en Thomas.

—Ah, estabas aquí. Ya es hora Tommy —dijo Newt con voz monótona—. Vamos.

—No pueden desterrarlo. —intervino Gin, dando un paso al frente.

Newt se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—No es decisión mía —contestó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú no llamaste una asamblea?

—Sí —replicó Newt—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Gin se quedó aturdida al percibir la hostilidad con la que Newt le habló. Intentó leer la expresión de su rostro, buscando algún indicio de lo qué estaba pasando y sólo hallo una muralla rígida e impenetrable de cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Aturullada, se planteó frente a él.

—No pueden castigarlo. Él nos salvó la vida.

—¿Y? —ladró Newt—. No es mi decisión, es la de todos.

Gin frunció el ceño.

—Newt—susurró—. ¿Qué mierteros te pasa? Sabes que...

Él la ignoró.

—No estoy de humor Gin —se encaminó hacia Thomas —. Muévete.

Una oleada de furia explotó dentro de su cuerpo.

—No puedes decirme eso... —dijo más para si misma que para él —. Es injusto... Él...

—Mantente al margen, ¿me captas? —respondió Newt, dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta. Thomas se mostró confundido. Le echó una mirada nerviosa por encima de los hombros y se fue junto a él.

Gin lo observó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué garlopa le sucede? —escupió enfurecida.

Chuck brinco hacia la silla, colgando sus piernas. Los pies se mecían en el aire y el sol bañaba sus mofletes regordetes, pálidos y refulgentes como dos enormes perlas.

—Qué sé yo —respondió—. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías durmiendo en la silla?

Gin arrastró sus ojos hacía la cama. Por un momento, se había olvidado también de que Minho estuvo durmiendo allí, con ella a la distancia durante la noche, sellando la forma de su cuerpo sobre el colchón de plumas. Él ya no estaba. Al parecer se había ido ni bien entrado la mañana.

—No tiene importancia —dijo Gin con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Y deseaba que fuera verdad.

* * *

><p>A la espera del veredicto de la Asamblea, Chuck se había quedado a desayunar con Gin para distender los nervios. Juntos bajaron a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche y galletitas de maíz, las preferidas de Chuck. Como Gin nunca había probado el maíz y no recordaba el gusto en su boca, Chuck le ofreció la mitad de una galleta y con cierta duda la aceptó. Tan pronto le dio un mordiscón, todo sus entrañas se revolvieron y tuvo ganas de vomitar . Así que se zampó un vaso de leche para bajar el desagrado de su lengua y agarró un par de tostadas algo húmedas de la mesada.<p>

—¿Cómo no te gusta las galletas de maíz? —dijo Chuck, comiendo con la boca abierta. Estaba sentado en un taburete, detrás de la ventana de la cocina—. Es lo mejor de esta miertera vida.

Gin esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Eso explica por qué eres tan gordito.

Chuck se mostró herido.

—Y tú eres una antipática sin explicación —una carcajada sonora se escapó de Gin al ver su ceño fruncido. Chuck se sirvió otro vaso de leche de una botella de vidrio y le dio un sorbo. Después, suspiró y se palmeó su barriga satisfecho—. Esto es lo bueno de las Asambleas. No sabes cuánto duran y siempre podes hacerle una visita a Sartén cuando no está.

—¿Eso no es algo así como hurtar? —dijo Gin con una ceja enarcada.

—¡Qué va! —chilló Chuck—. Sólo es un poco de comida.

Gin rotó los ojos y miró hacia la puerta, esperando ver a Sartén a entrar con su barba sucia y su cuerpo gigante para ahuyentarlos. Sin embargo no había nadie.

—Están tardando demasiado, ¿no crees?

Chuck se limpió los bigotes de leche que había quedado arriba de sus labios.

—Sí puede ser —afirmó.

Ella se volvió indignada

—¿No temes por Thomas?

—Estará bien. Ese larcho tiene más suerte que nadie —aseguró Chuck. El niño brincó del taburete, se subió los pantalones y caminó hacia la puerta. Gin lo siguió. No se extrañó que no haya nadie en los alrededores de la Finca durante el camino de regreso a los pisos de arriba. Todos se hallaban cerca del gran salón para haber si podían sacar un poco de información.

—¿No te parece que debemos ir a ver qué pasa? —sugirió. Había escuchado gritos y portazos—. Creo que las cosas no andan del todo bien ahí abajo.

—Pues por acá tampoco —señaló Chuck. Se encontraban en la escalera en forma de caracol que salía al segundo piso. Jeff corrió hacia la segunda habitación del fondo como si lo estuviese persiguiendo un Penitente. O algo peor. Gin y él intercambiaron una expresión aturdida —. Iré a ver —anunció, bajando un peldaño.

—Te sigo —dijo Gin y antes de que den un solo paso, los gritos de Alby se extendieron como un fantasma por el corredor y se coló entre los dos. Un escalofrío helado le recorrió la espalda a ambos.

—¡Quiero ver a Thomas! —gritó Alby fuera de sí—. Ahora. ¡Ya!

Se escuchó el sonido de algo estallar contra el suelo, el rechinar de los resortes y golpes secos sobre la pared. Gin tembló de miedo. Conocía esa voz atravesada por lo locura. Era la misma que Ben empleó hasta sus últimos días.

—¡Quiero ver a Thomas! —volvió a bramar Alby. Otro revuelo se oyó y los gritos de Alby pasaron a ser gemidos intangibles.

Con los ojos oscuros sucumbidos por el pánico, Jeff salió de la habitación de Alby y al ver a Chuck, que seguía inmóvil y horrorizado, con la mano en la barandilla de la escalara, se dirigió hacia él.

—Por favor —suplicó—, llama a Newt. Dile que Alby está desquiciado y quiere ver a Thomas.

El estómago de Gin dio un vuelco. ¿Para qué quería ver a Thomas? ¿Es que también el suero despertó en el un odio hacia Thomas como le ocurrió a Ben? Chuck tragó saliva en seco.

—De acuerdo —dijo y descendió por las escaleras.

Gin quiso seguirlo, sin embargo se detuvo cuando la mano de Jeff le aprisionó el brazo. Ella lo observó con acusación.

—Tú quédate. Tal vez necesitamos un poco de ayuda —explicó Jeff.

—Está bien —contestó.

Por ordenes de Jeff, Gin se quedó replegada a distancia de la habitación de Alby. El chico había entrado una profunda calma. Newt y Thomas aparecieron al cabo de un rato; sin Chuck. Apenas Newt la vio, le hizo una seña a Thomas para que siga adelante. Él obedeció y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, cabizbajo y a pasos suaves.

—Necesito que vayas a ver a Minho. Está en la sala del Consejo. —le informó, atentó a los movimientos de Thomas.

Ella se crispó y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué mierteros te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Voy a pegarte.

Newt llevó su mirada hacia a ella y una ligera sonrisa emergió en su rostro serio y fruncido.

—Sólo tengo un mal día. No es nada personal —contestó y volvió a reparar en Thomas quien abría la puerta de la habitación de Alby con sumo cuidado, como si tuviese miedo de que la Finca se desmorone con su movimiento—. Perdón, pero tengo que irme. Después hablamos.

Y se fue cojeando tras Thomas. Gin decidió creerle. Ser la responsabilidad de más de cincuenta adolescentes de la noche a la mañana no era nada fácil. Como Alby estaba incapacitado para mantener el orden, Newt se tenía que encargar de las cosas sigan su curso.

Se recostó en la pared. Thomas y Newt entraron a la Habitación, minutos antes de que Jeff se fuera. Gin jamas supo por qué Newt había quedado rengo. Tal vez fuera una especie de fallido genético, un problema de nacimiento o una herida mal cerrada... Sea cual fuese el motivo, se lo iba a preguntar luego.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con Minho.

* * *

><p>Gin llegó a la puerta del Gran Salón, tras soportar una ola de murmullos a su paso. Aunque el interés estaba volcado en Thomas, algún que otro Habitante todavía no pasaba por alto de que ella estuviera ahí, conviviendo con ellos como si el Destierro nunca hubiese existido. Los que se habían quedado alrededor de la sala para humear, la observaban con recelo. No tenía idea que había sucedido durante la Asamblea, pero se notaba que los ánimos en la Finca estaban caldeados.<p>

Inspiró hondo y con los nudillos llamó a la entrada. Aguardó de pie, mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios. La puerta se abrió y la figura de Minho se recortó por la luz. Gin lo miró con ansías. Tenía el brazo apoyado sobre el linde y las piernas cruzadas. El corazón se le aceleró con tanta violencia que temió que el pudiese escucharlo.

Minho silbó.

—¿A qué va esa cara fea? —dijo—. Parece que has tenido una noche de mierda, ¿cómo has dormido?

—Fatal —respondió Gin entre dientes—. Un asno soberbio y egoísta ocupaba mi cama y tuve que dormir agarrotada en una esquina. Gracias por preguntar.

La sonrisa arrogante de Minho se amplió.

—Por mi parte he dormido como un rey. Gracias por tu amabilidad, Gino —se echó a un lado e hizo una seña hacia el interior de la habitación—Adelante.

Ella le lanzó una mirada amedrentadora y entró. En cuanto puso un pie en la sala, una sensación extraña la embargó. Estar de nuevo en aquel lugar le hacía recordar al Destierro y a Ben. El camino previo a conocer el Laberinto y a la muerte de su compañero.

—¿Para qué diablos estoy aquí? —preguntó Gin inquieta mientras Minho cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento en una de las mesas.

—Siéntate —le indicó la silla que se hallaba frente a él.

Gin rotó los ojos y a regañadientes obedeció.

—Y bueno —gruñó sentándose—. ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

Minho sonrió, tomó un par de hojas del bloc de notas que Newt usaba durante las Asamblea y con un golpe seco, las apoyó junto con a un lápiz sobre la mesa.

—Necesito que hagas una lista con todos tus recuerdos. Desde el último hasta el primero sin excepción —explicó.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo hazlo y listo, ¿buena esa? —Gin resopló y sostuvo el lápiz en un primer impulso con la mano izquierda. Era zurda. Cuando estaba dispuesta a trazar una linea, Minho atrapó su muñeca y un estallido de sensaciones emergieron por el hueco de sus dedos. Ella alzó la vista con una mezcla de duda y consternación—. Todos tus recuerdos. Sin excepción. Sé que ocultas algo.

Gin se desprendió de su agarre con violencia.

—Vaya. Al parecer no soy la única que habla de los demás sin saber —espetó con mordacidad—. Yo no oculto nada.

Minho dejó escapar una risotada

—No me vengas con esa basura, Gino. Lo sé.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí —bufó—. Puedes irte. Haré esto sola y cuando termine te aviso.

—No me voy ir —dijo Minho como si se tratara de la rabieta de un nene pequeño—. Me quiero quedar.

Gin no abrió la boca. Minho no tenía remedio. Le dedicó una mirada incendiaria y con el pulso tembloroso, trazó las primeras lineas. Al principio su muñeca se movió lenta, oxidada, quizá porque hacía un largo tiempo que no escribía, pero conforme fue avanzando sobre la hoja, deslizando el lápiz en ella, adquirió confianza y lo hizo con fluidez. _Lista de Recuerdos de Gin,_ fue lo primero que escribió. Su letra era irregular y asimétrica. Se había tomado un momento para repasar el orden cronológico en el que fueron apareciendo sus recuerdos y los catalogó según lo más relevante de ellos.

_1. Sujeto A.7_

_2. La extraña mujer rubia..._

_3._

Gin dejó de escribir. El pulso de su mano se paralizó y sintió que sus dedos se tensaban reacios a cualquier movimiento. Quiso articular la muñeca, sin embargo la punta del lápiz se había clavado sobre el papel como la aguja de un Penitente y no podía continuar. La mina empezó a disolverse por la presión. Un fuego eléctrico viajo por su espalda incinerando sus vertebras. La sensación de estar invadida, de haber alguien más dentro de ella endureció su cuerpo como si se tratara de la escarcha de invierno. Estaba helada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Minho—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

De pronto, los ojos de Gin se tornaron ausentes. Abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, pero sólo salió un ahogado ronquido. Ya no podía ver a Minho, su figura se había emborronado por las lágrimas.

—¿Gino? —insistió Minho. Parecía preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

Algo en su interior le decía que no podía mencionar a Aris.

—Gino —Minho estiró la mano para tocarla y tan pronto lo hizo, Gin reaccionó y se alejó repeliendo el contacto.

—Sí —murmuró. Su voz sonaba estrangulada y ronca—. Todo está bien.

El calambre de su muñeca se distendió. Gin parpadeó varias veces, tomó aire aliviando la tensión de sus pulmones y siguió escribiendo:

_3. Aparición de mi hermano y mi madre._

_4. El laberinto._

_5. Cicatriz_

—Listo —anunció Gin, soltando el lápiz con fastidio. Había omitido el último recuerdo de Thomas. Estaba ligado a Aris.

Minho la perforó con la mirada, a través de sus ojos rasgados.

—¿Qué garlopo fue lo de recién?

—Nada —balbuceó Gin—. Me agobia esto. Eso es todo.

Minho entornó la vista y decidió no indagar más aparentemente. Gin se lo agradeció porque no sabía qué responder. Ni ella misma era consciente de lo que había sucedido. Irritado y con el ceño fruncido, agarró la hoja sobre la mesa con tanta brusquedad que pensó que iba a romperlo. Bajó la cabeza y leyó en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, alzó la vista de nuevo.

—¿Cicatriz? —preguntó Minho—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Gin tragó saliva. Extendió el brazo en la mesa y subió el dobladillo de su camisa. La cicatriz en forma de A se veía sobre su piel como una marca de fuego, como si le hubiesen levantando la carne flácida de su brazo. A Gin no le dolía que esté grababa en ella sino el motivo por el cual la había hecho. Le daba repulsión pensar que en su brazo llevaba la inicial del nombre del asesino de su hermano.

Minho inspeccionó la herida. Luego, estiró la mano y dibujó con su dedo la cicatriz de su brazo. Gin se estremeció. Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo y le sacudió el corazón. Minho acariciaba la herida con sumo cuidado, su piel era áspera y aún así, junto a la de ella parecía suavizarse, como si el simple contacto lo dulcificara. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

Desde la ventana, el sol se derramaba sobre su cabello negro refulgiendo como la zuela de un zapato recién lustrado y se extendía en su piel como si fuera barniz dorado. Gin se esforzaba por apartar sus ojos de él, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Lucía realmente atractivo.

—Es una A —susurró Minho y la miró—. ¿Qué significa?

—No tengo idea —respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Sólo sé que me la hice para no olvidarme de alguien.

—¿De quién?

Gin replegó el brazo y se bajó la manga de la camisa. No podía contarle lo de Aris. Volvió a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—No lo sé —mintió—. El recuerdo era confuso. Lo único que le decía a mi hermano era que no tenía que olvidarme de él.

Minho la observó fijamente durante unos segundos.

—No te creo nada, larcha. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Mientes horrible —Gin se encogió de hombros. No respondió y Minho tampoco aguardó alguna contestación de su parte. Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y su mandíbula en el puño de su mano derecha. Leyó la lista de los recuerdos una vez más y continuó hablando—. ¿Tus recuerdos están relacionados? ¿Tienen algo en común?

—Sí —contestó Gin—. En la mayoría de las veces aparece una mujer rubia. Me conoce, me habla y parece cercana a mí.

Minho frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que se trate de una Creadora?

Gin exhaló con pesadumbre.

—Es probable.

—Es ridículo —bufó Minho rascándose el cabello en un gesto que traslucía su irritación—. ¿Por qué los Creadores enviarían a alguien de los suyos y después dirian que es peligroso? No tiene sentido. ¿Qué otra similitud encuentras en los recuerdos?

—El primero y el cuarto suceden en salas parecidas. Igual que con los restantes. En el primero y el cuarto estoy en un lugar lleno máquinas. Hay personas de blanco, que visten raro y usan barbijos. Parece... Parece un Laboratorio.

Minho se frotó el mentón.

—Ya —exclamó—. ¿Y los otros que quedan?

—Estoy en una sala con paredes blancas y llevo una especie de túnica o camisón, como si... si estuviese internada en un hospital.

La expresión pensativa de Minho se disipó. Sus ojos, centrados en la hoja, se movieron rapaces hacia ella. Gin tenia la sensación de que eran dagas que se le clavaban en el pecho. Dejó escapar una risita divertida.

—Bueno... —canturreó él con aire jovial—. No me extrañaría en absoluto que fueras residente de un hospital psiquiátrico. Te rajaste el brazo después de todo.

—Muy gracioso —masculló Gin—. Es imposible hablar en serio, contigo.

Minho se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas le dieron vuelta el estómago. Nunca había notado que su risa fuera tan agradable.

—Adoro cuando te enojas, Gino.

Gin apartó la mirada de él.

—¿Qué sucedió en la asamblea? —preguntó dándole un vistazo a la habitación e ignorando su comentario. La sala era un caos. Había hojas de papel desperdigadas en el suelo, sillas tumbadas y trocito de madera en el piso.

—Nada —replicó, Minho subiendo los pies a la mesa.

—¿Nada? Parece que ha habido una guerra aquí.

—Algo parecido —contestó Minho—. No van a desterrar a Thomas. Será Corredor.

—¿Qué? —demandó. Los ojos de Gin se abrieron del asombro—. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando, garlopa? **—**replicó afliladamente Minho mientras se señalaba el rostro—. ¡Por supuesto que es en serio! Yo lo voy a entrenar. ¿Qué dices?

Ella le devolvió una mueca meditativa.

—Que no entiendo porque tanto revuelo si no hay una salida.

—Tal vez sí la haya. Thomas descubrió algo que en estos dos años jamás he visto. Es un avance.

—O una muerte anunciada. ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sin pestañear—. ¿Realmente crees que haya una salida?

—Sí. Nunca miento.

—Lo vi —espetó Gin con solemnidad—. Vi como me aseguraban que el Laberinto no tenía salida. No sé quienes eran. Minho creo que...

—¿Y cómo sabemos que lo que ves es del todo cierto? **—**intervino—. ¿Cómo sabemos qué no es mentira?

Gin negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero si no me crees entonces... —se rebulló en la silla—. ¿Por qué me haces un estudio casi detallado de lo que puedo recordar o no?

Minho se inclinó hacia ella.

—Sí te creo. Aunque no deja de ser una posibilidad. Tú eres nuestro único contacto con el afuera. Tienes recuerdos y eso puede ayudarnos a descifrar que mierteros hacemos aquí. Y tal vez, encontremos una salida. Además, es una prueba de que sirves para algo. Cuando Alby se recuperé, tendrás que darle un motivo para quedarte. Tengo esperanzas Gino. Quizá realmente saldremos de este maldito lugar —Minho se levantó y apiló las hojas, dándole golpecitos contra la mesa—.Ya puedes irte. Se los mostraré a Newt y él dirá qué hacer.

—Esto ha sido su idea, ¿verdad?

—¿De quien más sino? Desde que llegaste aquel garlopo lo único que hace es protegerte.

Lo último lo dijo con desdén, pero Gin lo ignoró. Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Bueno, eso hacen los amigos. Se protegen unos a otros. Cómo los hacen todos aquí.

Minho, que había estado entretenido acomodando las hojas en el bloc de Newt, alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en ella con un súbito interés. Gin empezó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo debajo de su ombligo.

—¿Qué sientes por Newt?

Gin lo observó desconcertada por la pregunta

—¿Eh? —exclamó.

—¿Qué sientes por Newt, Gin? —repitió Minho.

Gin pestañeó con estupor. _Gin._ Era la primera vez que decía su nombre y probablemente él no lo había notado. Pero ella sí. Algo en su interior se rompió. Por alguna estúpida razón se sentía inquieta y feliz. Intentó no hacer tan evidente su reacción. Él le acababa de decirle su nombre y en su voz, en la articulación de su boca, en _él_, sonaba diferente, casi anecdótico.

—Na...da —tartamudeó—. Es mi amigo.

Él le enarcó una ceja repleta de incredibilidad.

—¿No te gusta?.

—No —negó Gin—. ¿Por qué iba a gustarme?

—Quizá porque siempre están juntos —sugirió.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —respondió Gin—. Él es mi amigo. Y no me gusta.

Minho volvió a estudiarla con la mirada.

—De acuerdo—murmuró, rodeó la mesa y la sujeto del brazo. Antes de que Gin pueda protestar, él ya la había llevado a rastras hacia la salida—. Adiós.

Abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia afuera, sin embargo Gin clavó sus talones en el suelo, giró el torso y llevó la pierna hacia atrás. Su pie la cerró nuevamente.

—¿A qué demonios vino esa pregunta? —lo enfrentó con los brazos en jarra—. No entiendo.

—Por nada en particular —Minho señaló la puerta, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar—. Vete.

Gin frunció el ceño.

—No me iré hasta que me respondas.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

—Mientes.

La expresión de Minho se volvió extraña. Con una sonrisa que no insinuaba nada bueno, dio un paso al frente y Gin retrocedió por inercia. Él la atrapó por el brazo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres oír? —susurró.

Gin tragó saliva en seco y se encogió de hombros. Sus mejillas ardían por la cercanía.

—Nada —balbuceó.

Él la soltó de repente.

—No hagas eso

—¿Qué no haga qué?

—No hagas esa expresión.

—¿Cual expresión? —Gin tenía la impresión de no seguir el hilo de la conversación. Le enarcó una ceja.

Minho resopló.

—Esa expresión que haces cuando te sonrojas. No la hagas más.

—¿Por qué no?

Minho la llevó hacia la salida

—Porque la próxima vez que lo hagas —dijo desde el umbral de la entrada—. Te besaré.

Y cerró la puerta frente a sus narices.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Gin permaneció inmóvil y de pie, intentando controlar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Perdón por los dedazos y faltas de ortografía.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Gaba.**


End file.
